


Heimkehr auf Umwegen

by BlossomOfTheBlackRose



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Awkward but somewhat nice Satan, Derweil ein wenig Angst, Dämonenfamilie, Es dauert eine Weile bis es wirklich fluffig wird, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherly!Satan, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Slowburn, Gehenna, Gehenna AU, Gen, Good Satan, Happy Satan Family, No Yukio? Cause fuck Yukio that's why, Parental!Satan, Unconventional Families, no romo bro, semi-au
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomOfTheBlackRose/pseuds/BlossomOfTheBlackRose
Summary: Durch gewisse Zwischenfälle landet Rin im reizenden Gehenna. Folgt ihm auf seiner Reise, die ihm zu einem gewissen Dämonengott und Vater führen und sein Leben wie es immer war komplett ändern könnte. (AU Dämonenfamilie / Satan's Happy Family Life) Keine Pairings!





	1. Haftpflicht haftet nicht

KAPITEL 1: Haftpflicht haftet nicht

Heute war ein Tag, den Rin definitiv auf seine Liste mit schlechtesten Tagen in seinem Leben setzen würde. Der Grund dafür war, dass er auf einem rasenden Geisterzug stand, der wild geworden war, weil Shiemi die gefangenen Seelen eingesammelt hatte.  
Dort stand sein Bruder, neben Shiemi, und er hatte sich in irgendetwas tentakelmäßigem verfangen und kam einfach nicht frei, egal wie viel seiner dämonischen Stärke er benutzte.

Yukio, der nach einen Blick auf seiner Uhr wusste, dass der Zug in zehn Sekunden nach Gehenna fahren würde, traf eine Entscheidung. Er griff sich Shiemi und trennte den separaten Wagen von dem Zug.  
Im Nachhinein war Rin ein wenig stolz auf seinen kleinen Bruder, der doch schon so viel in seinem Leben vollbracht hatte, ohne dass er davon erfuhr, doch in diesem Moment half das ziemlich wenig. Das letzte, was dann noch kam, war sein Schrei nach seinem Zwilling, der wegschaute, weil er nicht in der Lage war, zu sehen was er nicht ändern konnte. „YUKIOOOOO!“  
Dann…

Ein Augenblick der Schwärze. Wie viel Zeit verging? Es war so still, und doch irgendwie so laut. Etwas fehlte. Es hätte ein Jahr oder eine Sekunde sein können, es schien keinen Unterschied zu machen. Alles war gleich, für diesen Moment, der so einzigartig war.

„Ist das der Tod? Ist das alles, was danach kommt?“, fragte sich Rin. Seine Erinnerungen waren kurz verschwunden, ganz weit weg, und er fühlte sich so leicht, so leicht als wäre er gar nicht da.  
Dann, da war ein Licht. Ein blaues Licht, wo kam es her? Von wo anders? Von ihm? Was war der Unterschied zwischen ihm und dem Nichts? Dem Licht?  
Es brannte, doch es fühlte sich so gut an, so gut wie er sich nie gefühlt hatte. Dieses Gewicht, was schon so lange auf ihm lag, seitdem er sich erinnern konnte, war weg. Es hatte sich einfach aufgelöst, und verwandelte sich in etwas vollkommen anderes, und er würde es niemals missen wollen -

Dann war die Leere verschwunden, und er lag auf hartem Erdboden unter Laubbäumen auf dem Rücken. Das fühlte sich jedenfalls nicht wie der Tod an, und das davor konnte es wirklich nicht gewesen sein. Warum sollte er sich im Tod das erste Mal wirklich lebendig fühlen?  
„Was war das gerade?“, flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Damit meinte er, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht unbedingt die Tatsache, dass er vielleicht unter Umständen gerade gestorben war. Vielleicht war der Zug in eine Wand gerast? … aber er war am Ende gewesen … Sondern mehr, dass er in Erwägung gezogen hatte, sich bis jetzt irgendwie tot gefühlt zu haben.

Seine Umgebung lenkte ihn jedoch schnell von seinen Gedankengängen ab. Der Wald schien denen, die er kannte, recht ähnlich zu sein; die Pflanzen jedoch hatte er noch nie gesehen. Da er aber kein Botaniker war und niemals den Doctor-Meister erwerben könnte, war es auch möglich, dass das nur eine Täuschung war. Dennoch, es fühlte sich irgendwie … anders an. Die Luft roch unglaublich frisch und duftete nach allen möglichen Blüten, auch wenn kaum welche zu sehen waren. Alles schien viel intensiver als er es kannte.  
Er hatte schon einmal gleiche Gefühl gehabt, nur war es viel schwächer gewesen. Mit der Zeit konnte man sich aber daran gewöhnen, es war sogar viel angenehmer als vorher. Das war nachdem er Kurikara das erste Mal – KURIKARA. Wie konnte er es nur vergessen?? Shura würde ihn häuten. Wenn sie es herausfinden würde. Hoffentlich nicht. Er schauderte und kniete sich hin, während er anfing, panisch nach dem Katana zu suchen, denn er hatte es nicht mehr um die Schulter hängen.  
Glücklicherweise fand er es schnell. Er hatte sich abgewöhnt, Dinge zu sagen, die mit Gott zu tun hatten, wie „Gott sei Dank“, weil er davon Kopfschmerzen bekam – nicht, weil er ein Dämon war, sondern mehr, weil er verwirrt war weil manche gesagt hatten, dass Satan auch ein Gott wäre und er nicht aus Versehen dem falschen Gott danken wollte. Zudem war er nie wirklich religiös gewesen, auch wenn er in einem Stift aufgewachsen war. Vielleicht war das ein weiteres von diesen Dämonensachen? Wirklich, er brauchte mal wen, der sich wirklich damit auskannte UND der nicht versuchte, ihn umzubringen. Er dachte dabei an einen gewissen Erddämon, der zwar nicht sonderlich intelligent wirkte, aber wenn man als Dämon aufwächst, schnappt man bestimmt irgendwas auf. Oder wird man einfach in der Wildnis ausgesetzt und muss selber klarkommen? Bestimmt nicht, er war wie jedes Baby alleine hilflos gewesen. War das ein Halbdämonen-Ding? Doch bevor er seinen Listenblock mit seinen ganzen Aufzählungen (wie zum Beispiel die mit der Coolness*) aus seiner Jackentasche holen konnte, beunruhigte ihn was er gefunden hatte.  
Kurikara, natürlich. Es gab nur ein Problem – die Scheide war irgendwo abgeblieben und sein Herz rutschte in seine Hose. Shura würde ihn nicht lebend davon -  
Warte. Kurikara war nicht in der Scheide. Es war gezogen. Wo waren die Flammen? Er brannte nicht – jedenfalls, nicht vor ungefähr einer Millisekunde. Jetzt, wo er noch mehr in Panik verfiel, fingen kleine Flämmchen an, auf seinen Händen und Armen zu flackern, und instinktiv sprang er auf die Beine und schüttelte sie, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie davon nicht ausgingen. Bei normalen Feuer sollte man sich eigentlich auf dem Boden rollen, richtig? Das war eines der Dinge, die ihm konsequent über Monate (Jahre) eingebläut wurden. In seiner Nähe gingen halt manche Sachen schief und er sollte darauf vorbereitet sein.

Jedoch erwies sich sein ganzes Getue als hilfreich, ausnahmsweise mal. Er fand nämlich die Scheide, die ein paar Meter weiter gelandet war. Durch die Erleichterung hörte er auf zu brennen und konnte so Kurikara wieder hineinstecken. Er schaute sich noch einmal kurz um, und der Wald war nicht in Flammen. Das war gut, denn würde er wieder einen Wald teilweise abbrennen hätte er ein Problem mit drei As. Und einem Schwert, das zuviel redete und womit er lieber keinen intensiven Körperkontakt hätte, er hing ein bisschen an seinen Extremitäten. Und er war sich sicher, dass der Glatzkopf nicht zögern würde, seinen Schweif abzuschneiden. Wenn jemand daran zog, tat das schon unglaublich weh, er wollte nicht erfahren, was damit noch schlimmes passieren könnte.

Eine wichtige Frage stellte sich noch: Wo war er? Er war gerade noch in Heiligkreuz gewesen, zweifelsohne. Den Zug sah er auch nirgendwo, darüber war er aber auch froh, er konnte das wahnsinnige Teil gerade nicht gebrauchen. Außerdem war der gerade noch ziemlich sauer gewesen und er war nicht in einer Stimmung für einer Konfrontation an einem unbekannten Ort.  
Es war anscheinend Tag, das Licht fiel durch die Baumkronen. Während er so umherschaute, hatte er ein Gefühl, das ihm wirklich unbekannt vorkam. War das noch so ein Dämonending? Er schrieb das und seine anderen Fragen auch gleich noch mit auf.**  
Während er so vor sich hinschrieb, kam die Quelle dieses Gefühls, das irgendwie wie weit entfernte farblich Wärme war (Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Gefühl braun-grün war. Khaki vielleicht? Oder so wie die Farbe von simplen Militäruniformen ohne Tarnmuster? Es hatte eine Farbe, definitiv) näher und schließlich hörte er ein paar glucksende Geräusche. Das hatte er doch schon vorher gehört, richtig? Das waren diese Teile, die den Novizen damals die erste Mashou verpassen sollten, wie hießen sie noch einmal? Hobbits- nein, Hobgoblins. Hobgoblins hießen sie.  
Er hob nicht einmal Kurikara, als das Kerlchen in Sicht kam, es wirkte nicht sonderlich bedrohlich. Der Kleine guckte ihn kurz an, um dann in das Dickicht, das fast überall wuchs (nur nicht da, wo er war).  
Die Stoffhülle war anscheinend vollkommen verschollen, aber das war nicht wirklich schlimm, dachte er sich. Er machte seinen Gürtel ein Loch weiter und schob den Dämonenbezwinger dann zwischen ihn und den Hosenbund an seiner linken Hüfte. So würde er es wirklich nicht verlieren und wenn es doch irgendwie nicht mehr da wäre, wo es sein sollte, würde er es merken. Hoffentlich, denn sonst würde er als Shuras Bettvorleger enden, ein abruptes Ende seiner Exorzistenkarriere.  
Mit seiner grundlegenden Verwirrung über seinen momentanen Aufenthaltsort legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute nach oben, wie er es immer tat, auch wenn ihm gesagt wurde, dass das Licht schlecht für die Augen sei. Die Leute dachten tatsächlich, dass er so dumm sei, volle Kanne in die Sonne zu starren.  
Die Sonne konnte er nicht sein, aber das Licht kam sicher von irgendwo. Der Himmel allerdings war ungewöhnlich grün, was ihm Sorgen machte. Zuhause war der Himmel nicht grün, Assiahs Himmel war blau, manchmal lila oder rot. Oder grau, wenn es wolkig war. Hier jedoch war der Hintergrund der Schäfchenwolken ganz klar grün. Nicht gritzegrün, aber eindeutig dunkelgrün.  
Das und der kleine Dämon, der jetzt seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten nachging, ließen nur eine Sache zu:

Der Geisterzug hatte sein Ziel erreicht und er war in Gehenna gelandet. Na super. Vielleicht sollte man es positiv sehen. Er würde nicht in allzu naher Zeit Ärger für den eventuellen Sachschaden, den der besessene Zug (nicht nur vom Dämon, der Dämon war auch vom Wahnsinn selbst besessen) angerichtet hatte, oder vielleicht sogar gar nicht, selbst wenn er irgendwie zurückkommen würde. In Gehenna zu sein schien auch eine gute Ausrede für Hausaufgaben und Tests zu sein.

Andererseits, der einzige Weg nach Hause war die Gehennapforte, und wenn er etwas wirklich über Exorzismus wusste, dann dass diese nur von Satan selbst beschworen werden konnte (und dass Satan eine wirklich abgewrackte Lache hatte).

Jippie. Nein, eigentlich Scheiße, aber irgendwie besser als Mathe. Jetzt zumindest noch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Diese wird im Manga und in der zweiten Staffel übrigens erwähnt. Für mich hat Rin einfach einen Block, den er überall mit hinnimmt, um den ganzen Schwachsinn aufzuschreiben.
> 
> ** Und hier die Liste dazu:  
> • Satan und Gott? Gibt es beide? Oder nur Satan?  
> • Bin ich nicht religiös, weil ich ein Dämon bin?  
> • Wie wachsen Dämonen auf, wie ist ihre Kindheit?  
> • Ist das bei Halbdämonen anders?  
> • Was ist dieses Gefühl, was bedeuten die Farben? (Hat wohl was mit der Präsenz von Dämonen zu tun ...)  
> Übrigens, im Japanischen gibt es einen Begriff für Licht, das durch die Baumkronen fällt, und den hat er (eigentlich) verwendet, denn Rin spricht ja Japanisch, das wollten wir nicht vergessen. Es heißt „Komorebi“ bzw. 木漏れ日


	2. Hoffnungsschimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und am Horizont, ja, da leuchtet ein Licht. Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels scheint Rin zu erreichen.

Mit der Zeit war sein Gefühl für andere Dämonen in der Umgebung genauer geworden und mehr in den Hintergrund gerutscht, zumindest ein wenig. Gab es für diese Eindrücke nicht einen Begriff? Aurora? Nein, das nicht, dachte er. Er stapfte weiter orientierungslos durch den Wald auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Wort.

Ein paar Minuten hatte er an der Stelle herumgelungert, an der er aufgewacht war, doch irgendwie schien nichts zu passieren und er hatte unbewusst angefangen, in der Gegend herumzulaufen. Die meisten Dämonen schienen auf Abstand zu bleiben, und sie fühlten sich allesamt grün an, manche stärker, manche schwächer. Sie hatten unterschiedliche Farbtöne, aber alle grün. Die einzige Ausnahme waren die vereinzelt umherschwebenden Kohletierchen, die kaum merklich schwarz waren. Es hatte einen Moment gedauert, doch dann hatte er sich daran erinnert, dass Hobgoblins Erddämonen waren. Grün hieß anscheinend Erddämon, genau wie Suppaimon*, der Arsch.

Wenn man die Farbe des Himmels betrachtete, schien das hier irgendwie sein Wald zu sein. Das verlockte Rin dazu, ihn unter Umständen doch anzuzünden, doch dann könnte Brokkoli vielleicht persönlich vorbeikommen und sonstewas machen. Ihn zu Satan bringen? Nein Danke. Hoffentlich war Gehenna groß genug um diesem Arsch auf ewig auszuweichen. Zusätzlich hatte er noch ein Herz für Tiere und tierische Dämonen, was bei ihm auf das gleiche hinauslief, nur dass manche tierische Dämonen halt schlauer waren als Tiere.

Rin wurde von allen immer gewarnt, seine Flammen nicht zu zeigen, was verdammt schwer war, denn sie kamen immer, wenn er gestresst, traurig, wütend, hungrig oder irgendwie anders schlecht drauf war und mit all der Schule war das ziemlich oft. Nur sie schrien halt quasi: „HEY! ICH BIN SATAN‘S KIND!“, was unter Exorzisten ein eher schlechtes Ansehen hatte und hier wohl auch Probleme bereiteten. Die jedoch begannen mit „S“ und hörten mit „atan“ auf und würden niemals „Papa“ genannt werden.

Am Ende würde ihn irgendjemand sehen und es dann petzen gehen. Das erinnerte ihn an das Trainingscamp … das war ja auch schlecht ausgegangen.**

So hatte er noch eine kürzere Frist bekommen, seine Flammen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Abgabetermin war genau jetzt. Er fühlte sich wie in der einen Nacht, in der er drei Aufsätze hatte schreiben müssen. Nur jetzt würde etwas viel schlimmeres als eine schlechte Note bekommen, wenn er es vermasseln würde. Was, wollte er sich nicht vorstellen. Wirklich nicht.

 

Es wurde langsam dunkel, doch wie lange der Tag war ließ sich nicht sagen. Die Zeit war definitiv unterschiedlich von der in Assiah, aber wie? Das wanderte auf seine Dämonending-Liste, die gleichzeitig zur Gehenna-Liste umfunktioniert hatte. Er war froh, noch einige Seiten im Notizbuch zu haben.

Rin hatte ein wenig Hunger und war müde. Jedoch war er bei weitem nicht so müde wie er es sonst gewesen wäre, und zusammen mit all den anderen Dingen schien das darauf hinzuweisen, dass seine Dämonenkräfte sich irgendwie verändert hatten. Naja, solange er nicht 24/7 jodeln musste, war das noch okay. Kann man im Schlaf jodeln? Als er ein wenig jünger war, hatte er manchmal geschlafwandelt und einmal hatte er währenddessen gekocht. Danach hatte der Alte die Kindersicherungen wieder an die Schubladen angebracht, die sein schlafendes Ich anscheinend nicht überwinden konnte. Sicherungen knacken war auch immer mehr Yukios Ding gewesen, auch wenn Rin immer die treibende Kraft gewesen war.

Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er Yukio irgendwie nicht so stark vermisste. Er war manchmal tagelang nicht da, auch schon als er noch im Stift gewohnt hatte. Doch er war immer noch sein Bruder und Rin nahm es ihm auch nicht übel, dass er sich und Shiemi gerettet hatte, anstatt zu versuchen, ihn zu greifen – das hätte sein Zwilling wohl auch nicht geschafft. Und Rin war im Moment quicklebendig und relativ gut in Schuss.

 

Es wurde Nacht. Jetzt liefen andere Dämonen herum, sie hatten andere … Aurum? Nein, das war es immer noch nicht, aber nah dran.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas, was sich komplett anders anfühlte, zwischen gold und weiß. Ein bisschen rauchig? Schien auf jeden Fall stärker zu sein als die Erddämonen, denen er bisher begegnet war. Nun sah er auch ein Licht, und er entschied sich darauf zuzulaufen. Wurde nicht immer gesagt, man solle nicht auf Lichter zulaufen? Nein, da ging es um den Tod, nicht um Gehenna.

Dieser Lichtschein zog ihn an wie eine Straßenlaterne eine Motte, und er wirkte für ihn wie das Licht im Fenster des eigenen Zuhauses. Er überlegte, erst einmal auf Abstand zu gehen. Jedoch hatten alle anderen Dämonen ihn bis jetzt erfolgreich vermieden, nur hie und da konnte er mal einen erspähen, bis er schließlich verschwand. Vielleicht spürten die seine eigene … Aura auch. Aura war das Wort dafür. Das andere Ding wusste wohl schon, dass er hier war, also was gab es zu verlieren?

Eine kleine, verblassende Stimme in seinem Kopf, auch bekannt als gesunder Dämonenverstand, wollte sagen, dass sein Leben sehr wohl auf dem Spiel stehen könnte, aber er ignorierte sie und rannte schneller.

Mit zunehmend zerlumpter Schuluniform (die war teuer ...) trat er dem Wesen gegenüber, das die Quelle für den silbernen Lichtschein in der linken Hand hielt.

Es war ein humanoides Wesen, definitiv. Kleiner als er, vielleicht so groß wie ein zehnjähriges Menschenkind. Ein wenig über den Boden schwebend und in ein zerfleddertes weißes Kleid gekleidet drehte sich der Laternenträger zu ihm um.

„Hi“, wurde Rin gegrüßt, und dieses Wesen klang genauso wie Kuro, den niemand anders hören konnte. „Hi“, antwortete er zurück und grinste. Der andere lächelte ihn an, und sprach: „Hast du dich verlaufen?“

Er nickte. In seinem Zustand schien es wohl offensichtlich zu sein, dass er nicht hier hingehörte. Oder zumindest nicht genau hier, in diesem Wald. „Kennst du vielleicht einen Weg an einen Ort, wo ich … wo ich ...“. Rin pausierte, denn er wusste gerade nicht so genau, wo er eigentlich hinwollte. Nach Hause? Sicherlich, aber wie? Wohin? Nach True Cross? In das Stift? Zurück in diesen Zug?

Sein Kopf fülte sich an, als wäre er mit Watte gefüllt, und er konnte ums Verrecken sich nicht daran erinnern, was er eigentlich wollte. Gerade eben war er doch noch nicht so erledigt gewesen, richtig? Aber er war auch schon lange unterwegs gewesen. Unterwegs in … wo noch einmal?

„Ja. Ich kenne einen Ort, zu dem du gehen kannst, ich lebe hier in der Gegend. Komm einfach mit mir. Da kriegst du was zu Essen und kannst mal schön ausschlafen. Es ist sicher, dort lebt ein Freund von mir.“, sprach das fremde Wesen mit einer sanftem Stimme ohne wirkliche Emotion oder Gesichtsausdruck, doch es erinnerte Rin an irgendetwas Gutes.

An was genau?

An Yukio, der ihm freundlich begrüßte, wenn er ein Vorstellungsgespräch gehabt hatte?

An den Alten, der ihm durch die Haare wuschelte?

An Kuro, der sich über den Katzenminzewein freute?

An Shiemi, der er im Garten half?

Selbst wenn er das nicht genau wusste, er wusste, dass das hieß, dass diese Person etwas gutes verhieß. Und ein Freund dieser Person war auch sein Freund, also war alles okay. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass er nicht mit Fremden mitgehen sollte, aber das war doch kein Fremder, wenn er sich an so viele gute Dinge erinnerte.

Also folgte er dieser Person, dessen Name er nicht kannte.

 

„Was … ich meine, wer bist du denn? Ich möchte ... dich … gerne kennen … lernen“, murmelte er sich zusammen, es wurde immer schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren. Hoffentlich war es nicht so weit, aber er kannte den Wald wirklich überhaupt nicht und wusste es so nicht.

„Ich heiße Berhane. Du bist ja nicht von hier, richtig?“, Rin bestätigte das mit einem Brummen, „Ist nicht schlimm. Als Irrlicht gehöre ich zu dem Königreich von Lucifer-sama und Azazel-sama***.“

Lucifer und … Aza? Azazel? Das waren doch zwei der Höllenkönige, richtig? Die Baal … aber war ein Dämon nicht nur einem von allen zugehörig? Er drückte seine Frage aus: „Ehmm … zwei?“. Eindeutig war das nicht sein sprachlicher Höhepunkt. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt darüber nachgedacht, wie Yukio seine Ausdrucksweise belachte, doch er war dazu nicht mehr in der Lage.

„Manchmal arbeiten die Höllenkönige zusammen an Dämonen. Von den Vergänglichen – Menschen – werden wir dann in eine der beiden Kategorien gestopft. Viele bekommen sie aber auch nicht zu Gesicht, aber ich persönlich war schon ein paar Mal in Assiah. Schon einmal vom Dartmoor gehört? Das ist in England. Ist schön da, ich kenne da einen Hund, der lebte in Baskerville.“, antwortete Berhane. Rin kriegte das meiste nicht mit, doch ein Reflex sorgte dafür, dass er sich eine Notiz machte. Sein Gehirn murmelte etwas in die Richtung „Das kommt im Test nächste Woche dran“.

„Mein Freund ist eine Katze. Ein Dämon.“, spuckte er aus, doch er konnte sich eigentlich nicht mehr erinnern, wen er meinte. Oder wer er selbst war. Aber er musste Berhane folgen. Berhane selbst antwortete nicht mehr, sondern blieb plötzlich stehen, sodass Rin fast mit dem Irrlicht zusammenstieß, doch er stoppte gerade noch rechtzeitig.

 

Scheinbar hatten sie den Wald schon lange verlassen, zumindest den Wald der Assiah ähnlich sah. Dieser hier war mehr mit weißlich leuchtenden Bäumen gefüllt, die im sich im Wind wiegend wie ein Windspiel Lieder sangen. Sie waren so durchscheinend, dass es so schien, als ob sie nur teilweise hier wären und teilweise ganz wo anders.

Rin konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern, nicht mal an seinen Namen – und das machte ihn unfassbar glücklich. Sein Kopf fühlte sich so leicht an, und das einzige was ihn davon hielt, in den Himmel zu steigen, war Berhane‘s Präsenz vor ihm. Wäre er bei klarem Verstand gewesen, hätte er nach oben gesehen und die spektakulären Nordlichter (Auroren, das Wort an das er vorhin einmal gedacht hatte) erblickt, die nichts in Assiah gleichkamen. Er hätte sich wohl gefragt, ob sie auf den Himmel gepinselt wurden und einfach von Dämonen besessen waren, die sie bewegten. Oder er hätte sie einfach „Nachtregenbögen“ getauft und so Yukio dazu gebracht, sich an die Nasenwurzel zu fassen.

 

Doch stattdessen folgten seine Augen nur Berhane, nichts anderes war wichtig. Das Irrlicht deutete auf die Steinsäule vor ihnen, deren Muster die natürliche Oberfläche des Materials benutzten, um gar noch kunstvoller zu wirken. Die eingemeißelten Furchen waren mit einem golden schimmernden Material ausgefüllt. In seinem Hinterkopf klingelte etwas, doch er nahm es nicht wahr, und so erinnerte er sich auch nicht daran, dass das Aurum genannt wurde. Er hatte den lateinischen Begriff für Gold aufgeschnappt, als Yukio das Periodensystem in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer die ganze Nacht auswendig gelernt hatte.

 

„Lass uns für immer Freunde sein.“, sagte Berhane, die freie rechte Hand auf den Stein legend. Das Metall fing an, silbern zu leuchten, genauso wie die Laterne.

 

_Freunde? Für immer?_

 

„Wir werden nie wieder alleine sein.“, fuhr das Irrlicht fort.

 

_Nie wieder alleine. Nie wieder einsam._

 

„Stell es dir nur vor. Immer wird jemand da sein, der dich versteht. Dich hält, wenn du traurig bist. Dich liebt, wenn alle dich hassen. Dich schützt, wenn du verletzlich bist. Ist es nicht das, was du brauchst? Nicht dieses Leben oder diesen Körper, auch nicht dein schlagendes Herz. Das einzige, was du brauchst, bin ich. Werden wir sein. Ich werde für dich atmen, dich hegen, dich pflegen, und keiner von uns muss mehr leiden, wenn wir nur zusammen sind. Es wäre das Beste für uns beide. Zusammen. Für immer.“

 

„Zusammen … für immer?“, stotterte Rin. Berhane drehte den Kopf und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, und er wollte nichts anderes mehr sehen. Wenn Berhane atmete, fühlte er, wie sich sein Blut mit Sauerstoff füllte. Nichts wollte er lieber als für immer mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der ihn liebte.

 

„Für immer. Versprochen.“, antwortete das Irrlicht, das wohl so viel älter war als er, und die Geschichten, die er gehört hatte, bei lebendigen Leibe erlebt haben konnte. Er streckte seine Hand aus, und wollte sie neben Berhanes auf dem Stein platzieren.

 

Wenige Millimeter von der Oberfläche entfernt, stockte er, als ein azurblauer Funke vom Stein aus ihm einen Schlag verpasste. Berhane, sonst emotionslos, sagte panisch: „Ist etwas los? Warum hörst du auf?“

Plötzlich wurde alles klar. In einem Augenschlag fühlte er sich so, als ob ein Eimer kaltes Wasser über seinen Kopf gegossen wurde, eine beliebte Weckmethode Yukios, wenn er nicht aus seinem komaartigen Schlaf erwachen wollte. Sein Kopf war frisch wie Pfefferminz und Eiswasser und von dem watteartigen Gefühl befreit machte er einige Schritte zurück. Was war passiert?

Die Antwort zeigte sich in einem blauen Flackern an seinem Fingern, der sich schnell wieder auflösten. Berhanes geschockter Blick, nicht aus seiner Hand, sondern auf sein Gesicht, machte klar, dass nur er sie bemerkt hatte.

Er griff Kurikara und zog es, wieder keine Flammen, aber ein gutes altes Schwert. Das war auch etwas wert. „WAS HATTEST DU VOR?“, schrie er.

Geschockt wich das Irrlicht zurück und der Stein hört sofort auf zu glühen, als er nicht mehr berührt wurde. „Wie – wie hast du das gemacht? Du bist zwar hochrangig, aber doch viel zu jung, um dich zu befreien! Mapa hat gesagt, es würde funktionieren!“

Da Berhane noch nicht angriff oder aggressiv wirkte, änderte Rin seine Kampfstellung ein wenig, sodass er nicht so bedrohlich wirkte. „Was hattest du vor?“, wiederholte er etwas ruhiger.

„Mapa hat gesagt, wenn ich einen Freund will, muss ich einen suchen. Mapa wäre nicht mein Freund, aber irgendwer würde es werden. Wir würden für immer zusammen sein. Ich müsste dich nur hierherbringen, an den Ort, an dem ich hervorgebracht wurde! Aber warum bist du nicht mein Freund? Du müsstest es doch sein!“, rief das Irrlicht aus, dass urplötzlich weniger alt wirkte, als es von diesem „Mapa“ sprach. War vielleicht eine Mischung aus Mama und Papa.

Auf einmal aber änderte sich die panische Stimmung von Berhane in etwas viel aggressiver und der Dämon, dessen Elternteil ihn auf Freundesjagt geschickt hatte, fauchte dem Halbdämon entgegen: „VERSCHWINDE HIER! Das ist mein Ort! Meiner! Meiner! Wenn du nicht mein Freund sein willst, hau ab!“

 

Und so rannte Rin wieder orientierungslos durch die Gegend, auf der Suche nach einem Ort, an dem er sich mal hinlegen könnte und etwas essen könnte, was nicht versucht, sein Freund auf eine sehr gruselige Art und Weise zu werden. Er war natürlich abgehauen, denn er zwar nur ein halbblütiger Dämon, aber ein vollblütiger Dämon, der die Privatsphäre von kreischenden Personen respektierte. Er war ja nicht Shima.

 

Doch irgendwie fragte sich ein Teil von ihm, was passiert wäre, wenn seine Flammen ihn nicht daran gehindert hätten, das Angebot anzunehmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Suppaimon ist Rin‘s Spitzname für Amaimon. Amai heißt „süß“ auf Japanisch, und „suppai“ sauer. Es ist ein Wortspiel, und ich dachte, ich lasse das mal einfließen.
> 
> ** In Hinsicht zum Trainingscamp, ich lasse die ganze Zug-Sache danach spielen, und das Ende … naja. Ich habe ja schon angedeutet, das Angel an seine Extremitäten gegangen ist, und alles geht in Richtung Manga. Shiemi allerdings war bei mir relativ schnell okay, sie hatte (mit Ausnahme von Izumo, die sich nicht kümmert) ja am wenigsten reagiert.
> 
> ***Sama ist ein Suffix, das höheren Rang des Gemeinten ausdrückt. Wird auch bei Gott (kami-sama) verwendet, also entspricht das dem hohen Rang der Dämonenkönige.
> 
> Berhane heißt übrigens „schönes Licht“ und kommt aus dem afrikanischen Kulturraum. Ist eigentlich ein Jungenname, aber Berhane hat kein wirkliches Geschlecht und erscheint androgyn, Rin kennt nur den Begriff nicht wirklich, ihm ist das Geschlecht mehr oder weniger egal, weil er erledigt ist.
> 
> Das Dartmoor ist der Schauplatz vom „Hund des Baskervilles“. Irrlichter treten meistens in Mooren und seltener auf Friedhöfen auf. Sie werden als Geister der Verstorbenen beschrieben; und sie leuchten. Deshalb Lucifer und Azazel.


	3. Familie auf Dämonisch heißt Familie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denn die Sprache der Dämonen ist für Rin die gleiche wie die der Menschen. Doch das ist nicht die einzige Gemeinsamkeit.

_ **Kapitel 3: Familie auf Dämonisch heißt Familie** _

 

Nach einer Weile wurde Rin sich dem Fakt bewusst, dass er nicht nur immer noch keine Idee hatte, wo er genau war, sondern sich jetzt auch noch an einem komplett anderen Ort befand. Vielleicht lief er im Kreis? Keine Ahnung, alles schien irgendwie gleich auszusehen.

Die Landschaft wirkte verträumt und magisch, im Gegensatz zu dem Wald, in dem er gelandet war. Es gab zahlreiche Erdspalten und einfache Talkessel, die sich plötzlich in der Ebene auftaten. Gleichzeitig gab es auch ebenso scheinbar zufällig platzierte steile Felswände. Der Boden war aus mitternachtsblauen Gras, das konnte aber auch eine Täuschung sein, da es ja Nacht war. Immer noch war das Firmament mit etlichen Nordlichten in allen Regenbogenfarben bedeckt, die teilweise funkelten wie Sterne, die sich bewegten. Er hatte eine Weile überlegt, ob es tatsächlich Flugzeuglichter waren, aber sie bewegten sich zu chaotisch dafür.

 

Nach all dieser Zeit war er ziemlich gerädert und es wurde einfach nicht hell. Gab es hier überhaupt so etwas wie einen Tag? Wie spät war es eigentlich gerade in Assiah?

Weiter herumzulaufen schien sinnlos zu sein, und so setzte er sich auf eine runde Steinplatte, die unter einem Baum gelegen war. Auf ihr war ein simples Bild, was ihn irgendwie an die True Cross Akademie erinnerte, aber da er das schon kannte, ignorierte er es einfach. Nicht das bequemste, aber das Gras war ihm nicht geheuer, auch wenn er da keine kleinen Insektendämonen wahrnehmen konnte, doch wer wusste schon genau, was da noch sein könnte. Rin zumindest nicht.

Die Dämonen hier schienen sich trotz der lichten Bewachsung (die Bäume waren teilweise über 20 Meter auseinander) selten wirklich zeigen zu wollen. Mal geisterte einer ein bisschen weiter weg, doch sie verschwanden sofort wieder. Stück für Stück konnte er sie weiter entfernt wahrnehmen, doch sie hielten sich wohl noch mehr fern als die Erddämonen. Waren sie vielleicht schüchtern?

Er setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und als er gerade einschlafen wollte, machte die Steinplatte Geräusche unter ihm. Dann, vollkommen unerwartet, öffnete sie sich nach unten wie eine Falltür mit zwei Türflügeln und er rutschte in eine Art Windkanal.

Als er da so hilflos herum schreiend einen breiter werdenden Tunnel in der Dunkelheit herunterfiel, leuchteten seine Flammen auf und zeigten, dass es anscheinend keine wirklichen Wände mehr gab.

 

Die nachfolgenden Kurven erinnerten sich an das Mephyland*, in dem er zwar nie in ein Fahrzeug getreten war, aber sich dafür mit Amaimon gekloppt hatte. Das herumgeschleudert werden gab ihm unangenehme Nostalgie für damals, als er von Shura im Schwitzkasten gehalten worden war und von Shima ernsthaft dafür beneidet wurde. Es war nicht schön gewesen.

Auf eine seltsame Weise schienen seine Flammen ihn wie ein Nachtlicht zu beruhigen und er merkte, dass es scheinbar ein System gab, denn die Fahrt war nicht sonderlich wild oder ungeplant, dieses Gefühl war nur seine initiale Panik gewesen. Er meinte sich auch zu entsinnen, hier vorher gewesen zu sein, als er Berhane gefolgt war. Jetzt, wo er ruhige war, flackerten seine Flammen ruhig, und da er hier niemanden wahrnahm, ließ er sie brennen. Sie fühlten sich an wie eine Kuscheldecke.

 

Relativ sacht schwebte er aus einem anderen Deckel empor, der sich schloss, bevor er darauf stand. Schnell hüpfte er davon runter, und überprüfte ob er noch alles (Stichwort: Kurikara) dabei hatte, und dem war so. Als er nicht mehr in Flammen stand, blickte er sich um.

Wo auch immer er war, es war Tag, vielleicht nachmittags, da es sich nicht wirklich wie Morgen anfühlte. Wie sich das fühlte? Er hatte keine Ahnung, er wusste nur, dass es nicht Morgen war.**

Er schien auf einer schwebenden Plattform zu stehen, und der einzige Weg, der aus ebenfalls schwebenden, hellbraunen Felsbrocken bestand, führte zu einer anderen Insel, auf der er etwas sah, das sich vor einer Art Haus bewegte. Seine eigene Insel war mit grünem Gras bewachsen und hatte einen einzelnen Baum, der einer Trauerweide recht ähnlich sah und der seine Äste in den tiefen, weißen Abgrund hängen ließ.

Der Himmel selbst war weiß, jedoch schien er wolkenfrei zu sein, denn die seltsam goldene Sonne konnte man klar erkennen. Die Leere war aber mit Schwaden gefüllt, die es unmöglich machten, zu urteilen, wie tief es da runter ging. Irgendwie machte es ihm aber keine Angst.

 

Nach der Begegnung mit den Irrlicht war er etwas zurückhaltend, dort hin zu gehen, doch da er keine Alternative hatte, die nicht bedeutete, hier zu verhungern, folgte er schließlich dem Pfad und seinem guten Bauchgefühl.

Als er schließlich dort war, konnte er gut die zwei Dämonen sehen und auch ihre ähnlichen, weißen Auren wahrnehmen. Sie wirkten relativ schwach. Einer von ihnen war ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge mit ebenfalls schwarzen Katzenohren, doch genauso wie bei Berhane konnte man keinen Schwanz sehen. Er spielte mit dem kleineren Dämon, dessen Art er sofort erkannte – es war eine schwarz-weiß gescheckte, doppelschwänzige Cait Sith, die allerdings keine Hörner hatte.

Rin blieb stehen, als er sich an seinen eigenen Freund erinnerte, der in Assiah verblieben war; Kuro, einer seiner engsten Freunde. Vielleicht sogar sein bester, doch viele Exorzisten konnten es nicht ausstehen, wenn man Dämonen sehr nahe stand, also behielt er diesen Gedanken sonst lieber für sich.

Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, und er beherrschte sich, nicht zu brennen, während sein Schweif schlaff hing, anstatt wie üblich leicht zu hin und her zu wippen. Es traf ihn wie der Schlag, dass er Kuro unglaublich vermisste. Er hatte nicht einmal an ihn gedacht, und schon -

„Hi! Wer bist du?“, brach der Junge seinen Gedankengang ab, der unbemerkt auf ihn zugerannt gekommen war. Die Cait Sith, mit der er eben noch gespielt hatte, kam hinterhergetrottet.

Perplex schaute Rin den Kleinen in simpler Kleidung an. „Ehm, ich bin Rin.“, antwortete er, noch ein bisschen verwirrt. Zuerst lächelte der andere, und stellte sich und seinen Begleiter vor: „Ich bin Lixue***, und das da ist mein großer Bruder Daystar***. Er kann sich aber noch nicht verwandeln, er hat den Dreh noch nicht ganz raus.“, informierte ihn der Kleine, der ihn gerade mal knapp bis zur Hüfte ging, bis er sich selbst unterbrach und mit einem unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck hinter den größeren Dämon schaute. Rin drehte sich um, doch er konnte nichts sehen.

Lixue schien mit ihm wirklich unzufrieden zu sein, denn er packte ihm am Ärmel, um ihn wieder zu sich zu ziehen. „Dein Schwanz!“, beschwerte er sich. Rin gab ihm sein Mathegesicht (den Gesichtsausdruck, dem man seinem Mathelehrer zeigt, wenn man nichts verstanden hat) und setzte an: „Mit dem ist alles in Ord-“, als der Kleine tatsächlich an seinem empfindlichsten Punkt leicht packte und ihm seine Schweifspitze vor die Nase hielt.

Er war geschockt, aber nicht weil es wirklich wehtat, Lixue hatte nicht so fest gegriffen, sondern weil er weiß-bläulich war. Dabei war sich der angehende Exorzist ziemlich sicher, dass er bei der letzten Dusche noch seine Haarfarbe, ein leicht bläulich schimmerndes Schwarz, gehabt hatte. Sein erster Verdacht viel zu Shima, der vielleicht sein Shampoo mit Suguros Blondiermittel gepanscht hatte, aber das wäre ihm doch eher aufgefallen, richtig? So ignorant gegenüber der Gegenwart war nicht einmal er. Zumindest dachte er das bis jetzt, unabhängig von dem, was ihn immer gesagt worden war.

Bevor er jedoch nachvollziehen konnte, was der Junge wollte und warum eines seiner Körperteile ohne sein Wissen einfach mal die Farbe geändert hatten, kam eine Frau auf die drei zu, die Rin instinktiv als die Mutter der Kleinen identifizierte. Sie war erwachsen, aber ungefähr so groß wie Rin. Ihr weißer Schopf war mit gleichfarbigen Katzenohren bestückt und zusätzlich zwei Reihen kleiner Hörer auf dem Kopf, die wie die von Kuro aussahen, nur verdoppelt. Schneller als erwartet schob sie sich schon zwischen ihn und ihre Kinder, und begutachtete ihn genau, wobei sie ihm ein wenig zu nahe für seinen Geschmack kam. Er konnte dem mit Spucke angefeuchteten Taschentuch nicht mehr entkommen, dass irgendeinen Fleck auf seinem Gesicht wegwischte, was wirklich wenig gegen seinen heruntergekommenen Zustand tat.

„Kleiner, wie bist du denn hier gelandet? Du siehst aber nicht gut aus. Was ist passiert?“, gurrte sie halb, und Rin war ein wenig gelähmt durch ihre bemutternde Art, bevor er schließlich reagierte: „Ähm, Hallo … Wie ich hier hergekommen bin?“. Rin zögerte, und wollte nicht gleich einem Fremden die Geschichte auftischen, wie er mit einem Zug in eine Wand gerast war, und sagte einfach: „Ich bin durch so einen Schacht gefallen, da hinten“, und deutete auf den Ort wo er hergekommen war.

Die ältere Dämonin legte ihren Kopf schief und verengte ihre Augen, und deutete ihn mit den Worten in ihre Behausung: „Komm erst mal rein, du siehst wirklich erledigt aus. Gerade wollte ich essen machen, du kannst mitessen. Irgendwo müsste ich auch noch … vernünftige Kleidung haben. Ist das aus Assiah? Das Zeug geht so schnell kaputt, hat Thao mir neulich erzählt. Und Lixue -“, sie drehte sich zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn - „hat zwar Recht, was deinen Schweif angeht, warum hast du ihn draußen? Pack ihn rein, wenn du damit noch Probleme hast, kann dir mein Partner Otis helfen. Doch Lixue, selbst wenn jemand seinen Schwanz draußen hat, fässt man ihn nicht an!“. Der Angesprochene nickte heftig.

Rin stutze während er der Dame folgte, und entgegnete nach ein paar Sekunden: „Ähm, danke dass Sie mir helfen, aber ich bin kein kleines Kind.“ Er konnte sich lebendig daran erinnern, dass er diese Konversation schon einmal gehabt hatte, nur in eine vollkommen anderen Kontext.

Die immer noch Namenlose winkte ihn ab. „Hach, Kinder. Hör mal, jeder merkt sofort dass du zwar hochrangig, aber noch ein Kleinkind bist. Aber wer auch immer dein Elternteil oder deine Elternteile sind, vor denen sollte man Angst haben. Wo sind sie? Bist du verloren gegangen?“

Er erklärte ihr, dass er sich verlaufen hatte. Das war auch keine Lüge. „Ach, und dann in den Reiseschacht gefallen, wie ich höre? Du musst ja eine kleine Odyssee hinter dir haben.“ Auf sein gemurmeltes „Reiseschacht?“, reagierte sie wie folgt: „Noch nicht viel von Gehenna gehört? Seltsam. Naja, du scheinst wohl aus Assiah zu kommen, aber nichts über die eigene Heimat zu wissen … Die Reiseschächte verbinden die vielen unterschiedlichen Ebenen Gehennas, sie führen einen dorthin, wo man gerade sein muss oder will.“

Eine Antwort auf die Frage, warum er dann hier gelandet war, hatte sie auch nicht.

Sie waren mittlerweile an der Holztür angekommen, die sie öffnete, um dann in den Hausflur zu gehen. „So, gib mir nur eine Weile, und ich mach dir was zu Essen.“

Das konnte er unmöglich annehmen. Höflichkeit war zwar nicht so sein Ding, aber er hatte es gelernt, kein Essen anzunehmen. Nicht, weil es irgendwie schädlich sein könnte, sondern weil einfach so ziemlich alles, was er nicht selbst gekocht hatte, grässlich schmeckte. Das war noch schlimmer geworden, nachdem er als Dämon erwacht war. Es war auf die Liste seiner „Fähigkeiten“ gewandert, für die er eine Hassliebe empfand. Bevor er vernünftig kochen konnte, war Essen allgemein abscheulich gewesen.

„Kann ich vielleicht dabei helfen? Kochen kann ich wirklich gut.“, schaffte er, herauszubekommen, bevor die Dame den Raum verließ. Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzulächeln, und stimmte zu: „Okay, wenn es dir Spaß macht, komm ruhig mit. Aber überarbeite dich nicht! Ich bin übrigens Ibadet.“

 

Die Küche wirkte eher rustikal, war aber sauber. Dafür sorgte auch der Müllschluckerdämon, der in einem kleinen Schränkchen lebte und zu Astaroth gehörte. Viele der Zutaten, die aus der Speisekammer kamen, waren ein wenig fremdartig, aber er konnte damit arbeiten, wenn er sie kurz probiert hatte. Laut Ibadet waren sie allesamt lange haltbar, sie war sogar verblüfft, dass Dinge in Assiah so schnell schlecht wurden, wenn man sie nicht kühlte. „Das passiert hier nur, wenn sich ein Verwesungsdämon einnistet, aber dagegen gibt es doch Bänne.“ Die Erfindung, einer Kiste, die viel Energie braucht, nur um einen kleinen Platz kalt zu halten, erschien ihr befremdlich. „Das verwirrt manche an den Vergänglichen, dass sie andere Lösungen für Probleme haben, die wir schon lange beseitigt haben.“ Die Bänne gegen Verwesungsdämonen verursachten auch die Abwesenheit von Kohletierchen im ganzen Haus.

Einige Zeit später hatten sie zusammen (er hatte gekocht, während sie ihm Tipps über die neuen Zutaten gegeben hatte) das Essen zubereitet, und die Familie wurde zusammengetrommelt. Der ältere der beiden Kinder hatte eine Decke, mit der er auf dem Tisch sitzen konnte, ohne alles vollzuhaaren, da er noch keine humanoide Form annehmen konnte. Rin hatte erfahren, dass viele Dämonen, die in Assiah als Tiere erschienen, auch eine weiterentwickelte Form hatten, die meistens bevorzugt wurde. Andere hatten keine, so wie Hobgoblins oder Kohletierchen. Mit Einbruch der Dämmerung fingen Steine an der Decke an zu leuchten, Ibadet erklärte ihm, dass das Lucretien waren, die überall in Gehenna leuchteten, wenn es dunkel waren. Sie waren niedrige Dämonen, die zu Lucifer gehörten. Als er sich dazu Notizen machte, war Otis leicht amüsiert. Der Vater der Familie hatte kurze, schwarze Haare und ebenfalls zwei Paare Hörner. Rin war zuerst verunsichert, jedoch beruhigte Otis ihn so: „Nein, nein, das ist nicht negativ gemeint. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du dir Mühe gibst, die Dinge um dich herum zu verstehen! Aus Büchern zu lernen ist schön und gut, aber war nie so meine Sache. Ich muss etwas sehen, um es zu verstehen, ansonsten hilft nichts. Denkst du auch so?“, woraufhin Rin heftig nickte. Endlich verstand ihn mal jemand. Stundenlang in einem Klassenzimmer mit einem Lehrer und anderen Schülern zu sitzen bewirkte bei ihm nur ein schnelles Einschlafen. Bei den Ausflügen hatte er mehr gelernt. Nie hätte er sich sonst gemerkt, wie scharf diese Laternengeister auf Mädchen waren, doch als er mit Shiemi auf seinen Schultern vor einer erfolgreich weggelegt hatte, war es einfach zu verstehen.

 

Nach dem Essen nahm ihn Otis in ein Zimmer beiseite, dass wie ein Schlafzimmer aussah, nur waren dort drin ein großes Bett. Jedoch war es das Zimmer der Kleinen, hatte er gesagt, und somit für die Nacht auch seines. Jungdämonen einer Familie schliefen in der Regel entweder zusammen oder mit ihren Eltern, das unterschied sich. Die Eltern waren jedoch nebenan; für sie war es wichtig, dass ihre Kinder immer in Reichweite waren und diese auch wussten, dass ihre Eltern da waren. Durch die Wand konnte man ihre Auren so im Schlaf noch spüren, das beruhigte alle.

So bekam Rin einen Stapel Kleidung, die aus einem robusteren, aber immer noch angenehmen Stoff gefertigt war. Otis schaute weg, als er sich umzog, was relativ schnell von statten ging.

Als er damit fertig war, deutete Otis auf seinen Schweif. „Weißt du, wie man den versteckt? Das ist höflich, und außerdem ist er so immer geschützt.“

Rin seufzte, und erwiderte trocken: „Ja.“

Otis runzelte seine Stirn, und fragte: „Aber wenn du das weißt, warum machst du es nicht? Es kann wehtun, wenn er gezogen wird oder wenn du ihn dir einklemmst. Die höheren Formen sind nicht für einen Schwanz gedacht.“

Der jünger blickte zur Seite, und murmelte: „Es ist unangenehm, das mag ich nicht.“

Auf dem Gesicht des Familienvaters breitete sich ein Gesichtsausdruck der Verständnis aus. „Ah, das kann ich verstehen. Du hast ihn wohl nur ein wenig falsch gewickelt, das passiert wenn man es noch nicht so lange macht. Mit ein bisschen Übung bekommst du es gut hin und dann tut es nicht mehr weh.“

Otis tat dann etwas unerwartetes: Er hob sein eigenes Hemd an, um seinen beiden Schweife zu zeigen, die um seine Taille gewickelt waren. „Meine sehen ein wenig platt aus, richtig? Deiner ist relativ dünn, aber versuche ihn, um deinen Bauch zu winden und ihn dann sanft zu streicheln, bis er sich entspannt.“

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft. Zwar brauchte es noch ein bisschen Anleitung, doch dann war sein Schweif unter seinem Shirt verschwunden und es fühlte sich sogar recht angenehm an, wie eine leichte Umarmung. So konnte er schon eher leben. Er dankte Otis, und wandte sich seinem nächsten Problem zu.

Die neue Hose hatte keine Gürtelschlaufen, sondern hielt stabil mit einer Art breiten Gummizug. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand schaute Rin leicht verloren auf die abgelegt Kleidung. Er verlor es wirklich schnell und er war noch keinem Fundbüro begegnet.

Dann brachte ihm Otis wieder etwas bei.

„Das ist dein Schwert, richtig? - Ah, Kurikara heißt es. Schatz ist nicht begeistert davon, aber wenn du das okay von deinen Eltern hast, ist es das, was zählt.“ Rin stimmte dem zögerlich zu. Er hatte das Schwert von dem Alten bekommen – doch Otis meinte eigentlich sein dämonisches Elternteil. Da Satan ihm nie als sonderlich fürsorglich vorgekommen war, dachte er sich aber, dass es wohl egal wäre, ob er mit scharfen Gegenständen rumlief oder nicht. Zumal er definitiv nicht das Kleinkind war, für das ihn alle zu halten schienen. Doch selbst er hatte gemerkt, dass es hier vieles gab, was er nicht kannte, und er tatsächlich ein wenig hilflos war. So war er froh, dass Otis ihm half:

„Nun, wenn du einen Gegenstand besitzt, kannst du ihn an dich binden. Normalerweise machen das nur Erwachsene, aber du kannst das selbst, braucht nur ein paar Versuche.“

Es folgte eine Erklärung, die ihm schlussendlich ermöglichte, Kurikara an ihn zu binden, sodass er es nicht verlieren würde. Dafür hielt man den Gegenstand mit einer Hand und tippte ihn leicht mit der anderen an und übertrug ein wenig der eigenen Magie, was nicht zu sehen war. Dann tippte man seine eigene Brust an, um den Gegenstand temporär mit den eigenen Herzen zu verbinden.

Als er das geschafft hatte, lehrte ihn Otis, wie er Kurikara beschwören und auch wieder verschwinden lassen könnte: „Dämonen sind alle in einem gewissen Maße in der Lage, die Dimensionen zu überwinden. Alles Vergängliche überlebt das nicht, sondern geht zu Grunde. Neben Gehenna und Assiah gibt es viel Leerraum. Jeder Dämon, der lebt, hat dort einen gewissen Teil, den er sein Eigen nennt. Manche mehr, manche weniger, meistens haben die stärkeren mehr. Dämonen, die zu Samael-sama gehören, haben Zugang zu einem größeren Anteil, weil sie dem Element von Zeit und Raum sowieso zugehörig sind. Der Platz ist aber unendlich, es kommt halt darauf an, wie stark du bist. Du wirst auch noch mehr bekommen, keine Sorge.“

Nach dieser hilfreichen Unterrichtsstunde schrieb sich Rin wie immer alles auf, damit er es nicht vergaß. Und sollte er hier jemals wieder rauskommen, wüsste er auch genau, was passiert war und hatte dafür einen Beweis.

 

Am Abend bekam er noch einen Pyjama, und legte sich zusammen in das Bett der Geschwister, während sich die Lucretien langsam abdunkelten. Es war auf einmal ganz normal, so als ob es schon immer so gewesen wäre. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie Kuro sich immer auf seinen Rücken legte und dort schlief, und auch wie er noch manchmal mit Yukio geschlafen hatte, wenn er Alpträume gehabt hatte.

 

Und so schlief er das erste Mal in Gehenna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Der Freizeitpark, wo sie den Jungengeist suchen, falls es jemandem entfallen ist.
> 
>  
> 
> Die Gullydeckel in der Akademie haben in meinem Headcanon Mephistos / Samaels Gesicht drauf, das ist etwas, was er definitiv veranlassen würde. Denn so ziemlich alles, was er herstellen lässt (sieht man immer mal im Manga und Anime, im Film gibt es auch viel Werbung für sein Zeug, schaut da mal drauf) hat ihn darauf abgebildet. Rin hingegen hat das alles so oft gesehen, dass er es vollkommen ignoriert. Das kann man ihm wirklich nicht vorwerfen.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Rin hat ein eingebautes Zeitgefühl und andere Instinkte bekommen, falls es wen interessiert. Wird ihn aber nicht dazu bringen, freiwillig pünktlich aufzustehen. Das schafft so gut wie nichts und niemand. Seine anderen Instinkte sagen ihm zum Beispiel, ob etwas eher gefährlich ist oder nicht, auf sein Bauchgefühl kann er sich also verlassen und tut es auch.
> 
>  
> 
> Mir ist bewusst, dass Cait Sith eigentlich erst intelligent sind, wenn sie länger in Assiah sind – aber ich sage einfach mal, dass je länger man von einem Gefäß Besitz ergreift, desto mehr der eigenen Fähigkeiten zeigen sich (und die Schwänze teilen sich dann auch).
> 
>  
> 
> ***Lixue wird „lee-shweh-ee“ ausgesprochen und heißt „hübscher Schnee“ und ist ein chinesischer Name. Daystar ist ein Synonym für den Stern, der auch „Phosphor“ genannt wird.
> 
> Yukio setzt sich aus den Zeichen für „Schnee“ und „Mann“ zusammen, Rin wird mit dem Zeichen für „Phosphor“ geschrieben. Das kann man auch als "Lucifer" übersetzen, das ist ein Easter Egg im Canon.


	4. Katzenjammer - Teil 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Erwachen am nächsten Morgen birgt einige Überraschungen, vor denen man aber auch nicht am Rest des Tages geweiht ist. Besonders nicht dann, wenn man dämonisches Blut in seinen Adern hat wie Rin. (Ja, das Wortspiel ist absichtlich).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ursprünglich sollte das Kapitel noch nicht enden wo es das jetzt tut, aber es ist schon recht lang geraten, deswegen teile ich es einfach mal auf und schreibe im nächsten weiter, also seid gespannt und lasst mir am besten ein bisschen Rückmeldung da, das macht mich immer ganz happy! :)

_ **Kapitel 4: Katzenjammer, Teil eins** _

 

Für viele war das Aufwachen ein langwieriger Prozess. Okumura Rin war eines dieser Individuen. Er hasste es, frühmorgens aufstehen zu müssen. Wenn er eine Wahl hätte, würde er sich vielleicht um Mittag aus den Federn bewegen. Unter Umständen. Und nur, weil er hungrig wäre.

Sollte er jedoch früh geweckt werden, wie jeden verdammten Schultag, wären die ersten Stunden des Tages ruiniert. Während dieser Zeit wäre er sehr still und ruhig, was bei ihm meist kein gutes Zeichen war. Oder wie viele Eltern es berichteten: Ein Kleinkind ist am gefährlichsten, wenn es leise ist. Dann ist die Katastrophe aber schon eingetreten. Rin sah sich selbst nicht als Kleinkind, im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Dämonen; dennoch galt diese Regel auch für ihn. Belästigte man ihn an solchen Morgenden unnötig, war man normalerweise des Todes geweiht.

Lixue und Daystar, die ihn mit vollem Karacho aus dem Bett schubsten, konnte er aber nicht einfach so töten, das brachte er nicht über Herz. Eigentlich würde er es niemals schaffen, etwas umzubringen, man verweise nur auf all die Tiere die er in seinem Leben gerettet hatte (auch wenn er dafür manchen Leuten die Fresse poliert hatte, siehe Shiratori Reiji).

Die beiden Energiebündel huschten zuerst in das Familienbad, ihre Eltern waren noch nicht aufgetaucht. Er konnte das sehr wohl nachvollziehen, es war erst früher Morgen. Sechs Uhr vielleicht? Rin war sich sicher, dass er einen Teil seiner Seele bei dem überfrühten Schock verloren hatte.

Was Daystar im Bad machte, wusste er nicht genau und er wollte es auch eigentlich überhaupt nicht wissen. Cait Sith verhielten sich nicht wie normale Katzen, das hatte er mit Kuro schon gelernt. Kuro. Schon wieder merkte er, wie sehr er seinen Familiar und vor allem seinen Freund vermisste.

Als nächstes war er dran, und er tappste langsam. Er hatte genug Zeit, nachdem es ihm nicht erlaubt war, „noch fünf Minuten“ zu schlafen. Fünf Minuten bedeuteten in diesem Zusammenhang selbstverständlich um die drei Stunden. Mindestens. In den Spiegel blickend, meinte er kurz, dass dieser kaputt wäre. Vielleicht zeigten Spiegel einem hier etwas anderes als in Assiah. Dinge gab es ja. War Gehenna nicht eine _Spiegel_ welt zu Assiah? Eine Umkehrung seines Aussehens würde erklären, weshalb er weiße Haare hatte.*

Dann aber erinnerte er sich an das geänderte Aussehen seines Schweifes und prompt setzte ein schockartiges Wachwerden ein, das wohl der Wirkung eines Kaffees entsprach (den er nie trank, weil das Zeug schrecklich schmeckte).

Jetzt eindeutig wacher, erkannte er die Person im Spiegel als sich selbst. Seine Augen waren immer noch blau, die Iris war allerdings ein Schlitz** und hatte rote Ränder. Seine Ohren schienen spitzer zu sein als vorher und waren definitiv nicht mehr zu verbergen, was allerdings auch nicht nötig war. Erst recht nicht in Gehenna. Als er seinen Mund öffnete, sahen seine Zähne so aus, wie vorher. Er hätte es ja auch gemerkt, wenn sie sich verändert hatten – als er sie bekommen hatte, hatte er sich ein paar Mal die Zunge daran verletzt. Autsch.

Seine Hände betrachtend, stellte er fest dass die Fingernägel härter waren und sich vom Nagelbett aus dunkel zu färben begannen. Es änderten sich noch Dinge? Würde noch mehr passieren? Er befürchtete, dass ihn niemand wiedererkennen würde, wenn er wieder nach Assiah käme. Obwohl, Kuro müsste ihn irgendwie erkennen, richtig? Seine Aura hatte er ja schon vorher. Aber weder sein Bruder noch Shura noch sonst irgendjemand hatte die Fähigkeit, diesen Teil seines Selbst zu wahrzunehmen.

Als er das erste Mal dämonische Merkmale bekommen hatte, fühlte er sich genauso wie jetzt. Zuerst überrascht, und dann seltsam angenehm und frei. Er wollte das einmal Yukio erzählen, aber es klang schon seltsam in seinem Kopf. Wie sollte er seinem kleinen Bruder sagen, dass er sich als Dämon besser fühlte als zuvor? Sein Bruder, der Dämonen hasste. Sein Bruder, der auf ihn wütend war, weil er einer von ihnen war.

Das Gefühl, bevor er in Gehenna aufgewacht war – er entsinnte sich. Die Erinnerung schien weit entfernt, aber das unglaublich gute Gefühl war geblieben, er legte seine Hand auf seine Brust, um es dort unter seinen Fingern zu fühlen. Warm und wohlig, so wie die von allen gehassten blauen Flammen.

 

Dann fragte er sich, was er hier eigentlich machte. Verschlafen hatte er zwar verstanden, dass das hier das Bad war, aber wie funktionierte ein gehennisches Badezimmer überhaupt? Er schaute sich um.

Die meisten Dinge waren aus etwas, das wie Holz aussah, sich aber eher wie Stein anfühlte. Unter dem Spiegel war ein Waschbecken, dass in einen kleinen Schrank eingelassen war. Eine Toilette gab es auch. Alles sah den Sachen in Assiah ziemlich ähnlich, aber hatte Ibadet nicht gesagt, dass die Menschen – die Vergänglichen ihre Lösungen nicht nach den Dämonen gefunden hatten? War aber wohl nicht so wichtig.

Am linken Rand des Wachbeckens war ein Becher, der wohl der Zahnputzbecher war – er war aus dem gleichen Material wie die Schränke, aus denen auch das Geschirr gestern gewesen war, wie er sich erinnerte. In dem Becher standen vier … Stäbe? Sie waren so dick wie sein Zeigefinger und sahen nicht sonderlich fest aus, doch da er vermutete dass sie etwas wie Zahnbürsten waren, fasste er sie nicht an.

Als er auf die rechte Seite schaute, sah er einen zweiten Becher mit einem … Stock … und eine Zettel, den er sich griff und auffaltete. Auf dem Papier waren komische Schriftzeichen, die er nie gesehen hatte. Fühlte sich so jemand, der versuchte, einen japanischen Text zu lesen?

Doch als er genau versuchte, das Geschriebene wenigstens ansatzweise zu entziffern, merkte er, dass er es verstand. Fehlerfrei – genauso einfach wie er angefangen hatte mit Kuro und auch den Dämonen hier zu sprechen.*** Dort stand:

„Morgen! Da du mit den anderen kleinen“ - Rin war nur leicht empört, mittlerweile hörte er auf sich vehement gegen die Wahrnehmung als Kleinkind zu wehren - „geschlafen hast, denke ich mal, dass sie dich frühmorgens wachgemacht haben, wo ich und Otis noch nicht aufstehen wollen. In Assiah reinigt ihr eure Zähne anders, richtig? Gestern Abend hat Lixue sich und seinem Bruder versorgt, aber ich habe ganz über dich vergessen. Du nimmst einfach den Kaustab und beißt darauf rum, das reinigt alles was nicht von alleine weggeht.“

 

Voller Tatendrang machte sich Rin ans Werk und es lief auch ganz okay. Der Griff des Kaustabes war hart, die andere Hälfte des ungefähr fünfzehn Zentimeter langen Objekts war aus einem Material, das irgendwie schleifend wirkte aber sich wie Schaumstoff verhielt, der leicht in seine ursprüngliche Form zurücksprang. Er war außerdem härter als er aussah.

Seine Zähne fühlten sich okay an, bis er zu seinen Schneidezähnen kam. Er biss wieder drauf, wie gewohnt, und plötzlich tat es weh und er hörte auf. Vorsichtig tastete er auf seine Zähne, und merkte, dass einer seiner unteren Schneidezähne locker saß. Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern. Das sollte nicht so sein, richtig?? Das waren doch seine bleibenden Zähne!

Dann erinnerte er sich seltsamerweise an eine der Unterrichtsstunden, in denen er nicht temporär ins Wachkoma gefallen war, weil es mal was zu tun gab. Es wurde über einen Familiar gesprochen, der zahnte, was Dämonen im bestimmten Alter tuen, besonders Jungdämonen. Als Beispiel wurde ein junger eingefangener Hobgoblin genommen. Welcher Altersgruppe gehörte dieser noch einmal an? Er war ein Kleinkind gewesen, richtig? Dämonen hatten ihren ersten Satz Zähne meist zur Entstehung oder Geburt, bekamen ihren zweiten als Babys und wenn sie Kleinkinder wurden, bekamen sie bald schon ihr drittes, richtig? Ja, der Hobgoblin bekam schon sein zweites neues Gebiss, er war gerade ein Kleinkind geword – ein Kleinkind.

Rin starrte auf seine Hände, die er in das trockene Waschbecken hängen ließ. Der Lehrer für Dämonologie hatte einen Dämon, der gerade ein Kleinkind geworden war, auf seinen Tisch gesetzt und die Klasse Adepten herbeigerufen, damit sich sich ein Kleinkind anschauten. Ein Kleinkind, dass alleine war und gerade zahnte. Der Kleine hatte gequakt und gequakt, und damals hatte es Rin das Herz gebrochen, aber niemand hörte auf ihn, als er wollte, dass sie den Jungdämon in Ruhe lassen.

Plötzlich wollte Rin nicht mehr zurück und Exorzist werden.

 

Der Zahn war locker, aber nicht ausgefallen, und so ging er zurück zu den beiden Brüdern, die im Wohnzimmer spielten. Raus durften sie nicht, solange die Eltern noch nicht aufgestanden waren, und Frühstück gab es auch erst dann, erzählte Lixue. Die beiden lärmte erstaunlich leise rum, dennoch kam nach ungefähr einer Stunde Otis mit zerwuschelten schwarzen Haar und leicht angelegten Katzenohren an und guckte verschlafen herum. Sein Blick erinnerte Rin daran, wie er sich am Morgen gefühlt hatte, bevor er seinen halben Herzinfarkt hatte.

Der verschlafene Vater winkte dem zahnenden Kleinkind-Teenager geistesabwesend zu, während seine Kinder sich um ihn scharten als hätte er was essbares. Als sie feststellten, dass er nichts hatte, fingen sie an, sich zu beschweren. Otis ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, er wurde nur davon abgehalten, im Stehen einzuschlafen: „Hi Kleiner, wie geht‘s dir so?“, murmelte er.

„Rin ist mein Name.“, der Jüngere war sichtlich verwundert, dass ihm niemand gefragt hatte, wie er hieß, „Mir geht‘s gut.“. Nach einem Moment Stille fügte er hinzu: „Einer meiner Zähne hat angefangen zu wackeln.“, obwohl er nicht genau wissen, warum er das erzählte. Musste ja eigentlich nicht jeder wissen.

Der Familienvater lächelte: „Ah, gut zu wissen. Deine wievielten sind das jetzt? Ach, und wo wir gerade von Zähnen sprechen … kannst du vielleicht was zu Essen machen? Schatzi hat mich aus dem Bett geschmissen und mir gesagt, ich solle die Kinder füttern, aber ich zünde wohl eher das Haus an, als was essbares zu kochen ...“. Rin nickte und im Vorbeigehen antwortete er: „Sind meine dritten.“, woraufhin Otis leicht irritiert guckte. „Dein dritten? Aber dann bist du ja wirklich noch so klein! Wie alt bist du überhaupt? Du solltest wirklich noch nicht von deiner Familie getrennt sein.“ Er folgte ihm in die Küche, und während der Jüngere anfing, Sachen fürs Frühstück zusammenzukramen, nannte er sein Alter, was Otis seinen halben Herzinfarkt verpasste und ihn somit wachmachte.

„FÜNFZEHN JAHRE NUR? Ich meine, klar, es gibt Dämonen, die werden recht schnell erwachsen. Aber fünfzehn? Und du bist gerade erst aus deinem Babyalter raus!“, sprach der Erwachsene etwas laut. Rin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Der Mangel einer vernünftigen Erklärung besorgte Otis nur noch mehr: „Kannst du mir sagen, wer deine Eltern sind? Wer ist dein Elternteil? Was ist überhaupt passiert?“, fragte er nach.

Rin hielt inne. Doch dann fragte er: „Warum fragst du mich, wer meine Eltern sind? Sie könnten doch auch tot sein oder mich ausgesetzt haben.“ Das handelte ihm einen geschockten Blick ein. „Was – dich aussetzen? Das würde niemand tun. Es ist eines der größten Verbrechen in Gehenna, ein Kind vom Elternteil zu trennen. Warte, Ibadet hat gesagt, du kommst aus Assiah, richtig? Die Vergänglichen sind auch fühlende Lebewesen, klar. Aber manche Dinge, die sie tun, sind einfach grausam, die könnten wir niemals tun. Und ich weiß, dass deine Eltern oder dein Elternteil nicht tot sind, weil du noch mit jemandem verbunden bist, ansonsten wüssten alle erwachsenen Dämonen, dass du alleine bist und jemand würde dich adoptieren und weiter aufziehen.“ Während er redete, schaffte Otis es, sich etwas zu beruhigen, aber es war noch zu merken, wie sehr ihn alleine der Gedanke, ein Kind alleine zu lassen, erregte.

„Es ist nicht so, als würden viele Kinder alleine aufwachsen in Assiah. Meistens gehen sie in ein Kinderheim oder werden adoptiert.“, murmelte Rin in die Pfanne, in der er gerade etwas wie Rühreier briet. Er ließ den Teil aus, wo Kindern schreckliche Dinge passierten. Diese Bilder, die manchmal in den Nachrichten kamen, konnte er selbst nie verstehen. Stimmt, wer würde ein Kind alleine lassen? Leiden lassen? Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, konnte er es selbst nicht verstehen. Das war aber menschlich, richtig?

 

_Menschlich wird in der Sprache der Menschen auch dazu benutzt, einen Akt der Nächstenliebe zu beschreiben. Doch was waren die Leute dann, die als „unmenschlich“ bezeichnet wurden, aber genetisch noch Menschen waren?_

Sie waren schon halb durchs Frühstück, als Ibadet auftauchte, und alle grüßte und sich neben ihren Partner setzte. Dieser teilte ihr prompt mit, dass Rin wieder zahnte, ließ aber aus, das wievielte Mal es war. Ibadet schien ebenfalls erfreut. Irgendeine Stimme im Hinterkopf des Weißhaarigen merkte an, dass er sich schämen sollte, wenn private Details ausgeplaudert wurden, aber er tat es nicht. War noch zu früh am Morgen dafür, redete er sich ein.

 

Am Vormittag dann saß er vor dem Haus und sah den Geschwistern beim spielen zu. Lixue versuchte manchmal seinen Bruder zu ermutigen, noch einmal zu versuchen, sich zu verwandeln, doch der hatte anscheinend kaum ein Interesse daran.

„Wenn der Moment für ihn kommt, wird er es schon schaffen, da bin ich mich sicher. Es ist immer genug Zeit, etwas ein bisschen langsamer anzugehen.“ Otis kam aus dem Haus und setzte sich neben Rin.

„Weder ich noch Ibadet aber haben wirklich die Zeit, dich nach Hause zu bringen. Aber Thao, eine Freundin die hier in der Nähe wohnt, kann dir bestimmt helfen.“

Nachbarschaft? Er hatte keine anderen Wege gesehen, als den, den er gegangen war, und dieser war seltsamerweise auch schon verschwunden. Rin bekam einen Rucksack gereicht. „Wir haben nicht viel, aber ich bin ein wenig durchs Haus und habe deine Sachen und ein bisschen was zusätliches zusammengekramt, der Kaustab ist natürlich auch dabei.“ Rin bedankte sich und setzte ihn auf.

Otis bedeutete ihm dann, aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen zu dem Ende der Insel, das der Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, gegenüber lag. Der Familienvater deutete auf ein paar Schatten am Horizont: „Der Weg ist schneller geschafft als du denkst, da drüber ist schon Thaos Haus. Mit ihr kannst du dann nach Hause gehen.“

Rin zweifelte kurz, wie er dort hin kommen sollte, doch als er sich dem Rand näherte, erhob sich eine Staubwolke aus dem Abgrund und die Partikel formten sich schnell zu den schwebenden Steinen, die er vorher schon kannte. Otis und die Kleinen winkten ihm zum Abschied und schon ging er los.

 

Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten sprang er auf eine kleinere Insel als die der Familie, dafür war diese leicht überwuchert und erinnerte ihn an eine ungepflegtere Version von Shiemis Garten. Das einzige Gebäude war eine kleine Hütte.

„Ehm, Hallo? Thao?“, fragte er in die scheinbar dämonenleere Luft. Daraufhin öffnete sich die Tür der Hütte, und eine kleine Frau mit silbernen Haar, Katzenohren und zwei Paaren kleiner Hörner hüpfte heraus. „Oh, Hallo! Was machst du denn hier, Kleiner? Solltest du nicht bei deinen Eltern sein?“, wurde er begrüßt.

Jetzt hatte er ein Problem. Auf dem Hinweg hatte er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was er sagen sollte. „Hallo, mein Vater ist Satan aber ich möchte ihn gerade nicht sehen“ schien keine gute Erklärung zu sein. Zudem war ein unglaublich schlechter Lügner. Was sollte er sagen?

Dann hatte er eine Idee. Ibadet hatte wenige Fragen gestellt, vermutlich weil sie wusste, dass er aus Assiah kam. Und die meisten, die er kannte, waren in Assiah, also war es keine komplett erfundene Geschichte.

Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, während er sagt: „Naja, ich komme aus Assiah und irre hier ein wenig in der Gegend rum, mal hier, mal da ...“

Thaos Gesichtsausdruck war kurz verwirrt, aber dann lächelte sie. Sie wirkte auf ihn etwas älter als Ibadet und Otis. „Ah, willst du bei dem Rest deiner Familie leben? Naja, die zu suchen wird wohl etwas schwer sein, Gehenna ist so groß, und du scheinst mir nicht zu Azazel-sama zu gehören … du solltest vielleicht mal auf der Regierungsebene des Geisterreiches vorbeischauen, ich kann dich hinbringen. Sicherlich kann dir da jemand helfen, deine Familie zu finden!“, antwortete Thao.

Er wusste nicht, was die Regierungsebene. Das Geisterreich war vermutlich das Königreich von Azazel, und dort befand er sich gerade. Also nickte er und stimmte ihr zu. Sie führte ihn hinter das Haus, wo sich nach einem kurzen Weg über die schwebenden Felsen eine weitere Insel mit einem Reiseschacht wie die, auf der er zuerst angekommen war. Bevor sie jedoch reinsprangen, fragte er erst einmal nach, wo sie überhaupt hingingen.

Thao begann zu erklären: „Ach, in Assiah gibt es das ja nicht. Die Vergänglichen leben auf einer Ebene, keine Wunder dass sie sich so oft streiten. Gehenna ist ziemlich groß im Vergleich zu Assiah, viele Gegenden sind aber auch größtenteils leer und nur mit Tierdämonen bevölkert. Die dürften sogar ein bisschen Angst vor dir haben, weil du so hochrangig bist.“ Das erklärte, warum die meisten von ihm Abstand gehalten hatten.

„Gehenna ist neun große Bereiche eingeteilt, die acht Reiche der Baal und das erste, in dem Satan-sama lebt und in dem seine Kinder aufgewachsen ist. Es ist auch der älteste Teil Gehennas, in dem viele alte und weise Dämonen leben oder diejenigen, die sich keinem König zugehörig fühlen. Vielleicht wohnt da deine Familie, du scheinst zu keinen der üblichen Ebenen, die ich kenne, zu gehören.“ Keiner der üblichen Ebenen, das war schon einmal sicher.

„Jedes der Reiche ist in Ebenen unterteilt. Diese Gegend hier ist zum Beispiel die Ebene, in der die meisten Cait Sith leben. Ein paar andere Dämonenarten gibt es hier aber auch. Die Regierungsebene ist quasi wie ein Dach über alle anderen Ebenen des Reiches, wo alles geregelt wird. Alles ist verbunden durch diese Reiseschächte, die gibt es aber erst seit Samael-sama sein Reich erschaffen hat. Vorher mussten die uralten Dämonen wohl auf der Ebene, auf der sie geboren worden waren bleiben oder einen anderen Weg finden. Damit kenne ich mich aber nicht aus, ich bin kein Historiker.“

Rin bat Thao, einen Moment zu warten, und kramte in seinem Rucksack, um sein Notizbuch zu finden. Er fand es, zusammen mit einem neuen und größeren. Eine Notiz von Otis war darin: „Ich habe das gefunden und mir gedacht, das würde dir helfen. Gestern beim Abendessen habe ich gesehen, dass du nicht auf Dämonisch schreibst – das solltest du mal versuchen.“ Rin folgte der Anweisung (obwohl das normalerweise nicht so sein Ding war) und erweiterte seine Notizen mit dem, was er gerade gelernt hatte. Sollte er mal Zeit haben, würde er alles aufschreiben; zumindest nahm er sich das vor. In den Schulbüchern die er hatte, stand nichts davon und wenn er es vergessen würde, wäre all das unter Umständen verloren. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

Auf Dämonisch zu schreiben war ungewohnt, aber unterschied sich aus seiner Sicht nicht zu stark von Japanisch, sobald er sich einmal daran gewöhnt hatte.

Als er fertig war, machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Regierungsbezirk des Geisterreiches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nur als Anmerkung, ich verwende teileweise das Aussehen, das Rin später im Manga bekommt. Den Teil, den ich nicht gelesen habe, sondern wofür ich nur gespoilert bin und die Raws habe. Egal, er sieht mit weißem Haar mit hellblauen Spitzen cool aus, finde ich.
> 
> **Seine Augen sind geschlitzt, weil es Morgen ist und nicht weil er gerade wütend ist. Wenn er sauer ist, deformieren sich seine Iris (sieht man im Manga und im Anime). Warum die Tageszeit wichtig ist? Katzen haben unterschiedlich große Pupillen je nach Lichteinfall, also wenn es dunkel wird, weitet sich seine, deshalb kann er im Dunkeln besser sehen. Gilt für alle Dämonen, übrigens.
> 
> *** Mit Kuro scheint es im Canon Telepathie zu sein – ich ändere das hier einfach zur Dämonensprache, die alle Dämonen beherrschen. Versteht es als Telepathie oder sonst was, Rin kann es, weil er dämonisches Blut hat.
> 
> Außerdem, vielleicht fragt sich jemand, warum Rin keine Suffixe verwendet – im Manga /Anime ist er recht unhöflich, deswegen lasse ich das bei ihm auch aus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und der Katzenjammer erreicht sein Ende. Hoffentlich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Als erstes muss ich anmerken, dass ich in den vorherigen Kapitel einige Kleinigkeiten geändert habe, nicht viel aber ich fasse es einmal kurz zusammen:  
> \- Im Wald, in dem Rin zuerst war, fliegen ein paar vereinzelte Kohletierchen mit schwachen schwarze Auren herum. Die Teile sind (fast) überall.  
> \- Die kleinen Cait Sith (unabhängig von der Form) haben Katzenohren, aber keine Hörner. Die Erwachsenen haben zwei Paare Hörner, die so aussehen wie die von Kuro und direkt hintereinander sind.  
> \- Zwei neue Dämonen wurden hinzugefügt: Lucretien, die Steine sind, die an der Decke hängen und leuchten, wenn es dunkel wird. Sie dunkeln sich ab, wen man schlafen geht. In der Ecke der Küche der Cait-Sith-Familie lebt ein Müllschlucker Dämon. Lucretien gehören zu Lucifer und Müllschluckerdämonen zu Astaroth.  
> \- Ibadet hat weiße Haare, vorher war sie nicht beschrieben.  
> \- Die Bänne gegen (unerwünschte) Verwesungsdämonen halten Kohletierchen aus dem Haus.
> 
> Das wars dann auch. Das hier entferne ich unter Umständen irgendwann, wenn ich denke dass alle, die die alten Kapitel gelesen haben, das hier gesehen haben.

_ **Kapitel 5: Katzenjammer, Teil 2** _

 

Das Gefühl, dass die Regierungsebene auf dem ersten Blick gab war für Rin nur als Kulturschock zu bezeichnen. Wenn es auch keine elektrischen Geräte gab, wirkte die Umgebung wie eine beschäftigte Metropole. Dieser Eindruck wurde durch den Kontrast der Lukretien, die sich an Schnüren aufgehängt über den Straßen befanden, und der Nordlichter zum dunklen Himmel verstärkt.

Zahlreiche größtenteils humanoide Dämonen schlenderten oder schwebten über die Straßen. Die Gebäude waren recht hoch; in den unteren Etagen waren meistens Geschäfte. „Da fällt mir ein“, sagte Thao und drang so zum überwältigten Rin nur schwach durch, „Für meine Handarbeiten brauche ich mehr Stickgarn. Kleiner, lass uns das erst besorgen und dann bringe ich dich zu den Behörden, damit du deine Familie finden kannst.“ Der Jüngere nahm sie nur am Rande war, während er aus dem Häuschen war und rief: „Das ist so coooool!“

Thao lächelte nur leicht, und nahm ihn dann an der Hand und zog ihn durch die Gegend. Er versuchte sich zu befreien (er konnte wohl noch alleine gehen!), doch sie ließ nicht nach und so gab er sich zufrieden, da die Menge doch recht groß war und er sie innerhalb von Minuten verlieren würde. Sie schien sich im Gegensatz zu ihm hier auszukennen.

Die Stadt war wirklich riesig, doch irgendwie schien sie zu wissen, wo sie abbiegen musste und schlussendlich gelangten sie in ein kleines Geschäft, indem Handarbeitssachen verkauft wurden. Die Cait Sith sprach den etwas durchscheinenden Kassierer an: „Guten Tag, ich brauche jeweils zwei Rollen Stickgarn in den Farben 0187, 6783 und 5672.“ Er nickte und schwebte ein paar Momente durch die Regale und sammelte das gewünschte zusammen. Thao zog eine Stofftasche aus den tiefen ihrer Strickjacke, und er legte die Waren dort hinein. Dann winkte er ihr zum Abschied, und schon wurde Rin wieder nach draußen auf die Straße gezogen, jetzt komplett perplex.

„Ehm, Thao? Warum bezahlst du das nicht?“, fragte er verdutzt. Die Ältere lachte ein paar Momente leise in ihre vorgehaltene Hand, bevor sie ihm erklärte: „Du hast wohl wirklich lange in Assiah gelebt. In Gehenna produzieren alle Leute für alle. Die Verwaltung, die von den Königen eingesetzt wurde, verteilt alles, was gebraucht wird. An Ressourcen mangelt es uns wirklich nicht, und jeder tut das, was er am besten kann.“

Das klärte zwar bei weitem nicht alle seine Fragen, doch Rin nickte im Verständnis, da er nicht wie ein vollkommener Idiot wirken wollte. Wie genau es funktionierte, verstand er nicht. So etwas hatten die Menschen doch schon einmal versucht, und es war doch fürchterlich schief gegangen? War es nicht so im Geschichtsunterricht erwähnt worden? Mehr wusste er aber nicht, da es so schrecklich langweilig gewesen war und er nicht aufgepasst hatte, wenn er in diesen Stunden überhaupt da war.

„Jetzt müssen wir ein Stückchen gehen, bis wir zum allgemeinen Büro gehen. Deine Eltern zu finden kann etwas dauern; aber da sind Leute, die sich um dich kümmern, du kommst alleine klar. Sobald wir da sind, gehe ich wieder nach Hause.“, sagte Thao, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten.

 

Was Rin von der gehennischen Bürokratie erwartet hatte? Eigentlich nichts. Er war überrascht, dass es eine gab; immerhin war bis er nach Gehenna gekommen war sein Wissen über Dämonen auf ihre Austreibung beschränkt gewesen. Für die Exorzisten war es egal gewesen, ob es hier lebendige Städte und endlose Landschaften gab, für sie war Assiah wichtig. Und am allerwenigsten würden sie sich für ein sehr, sehr großes Wartezimmer im Erdgeschoss eines seltsamen Bürogebäudes interessieren.

Die Behörden waren über den Geschäften gelegen, es gab einige Treppen zu besteigen. Thao hatte zwar kurz erwähnt, dass es natürlich auch kürzere Wege gebe, die sie aber nicht mochte und deshalb nicht nahm. Sie war anscheinend von einem eher ruhigen Gemüt. Er hätte sie in die Kategorie „Oma mit zwanzig Katzen und Stricknadeln“ eingeordnet, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich alt aussah; doch sie war selbst mehr oder weniger eine Katze, was das alles seltsam gemacht hätte. Oma mit zwanzig adoptierten Enkeln vielleicht?

Insgesamt hatte er auch in der Menge keinen einzigen Dämon gesehen, der alt war. Die Auren um ihn herum waren fast allesamt weiß gewesen, manche wirklich blendend. Selten waren welche dabei gewesen, die ihn irgendwie beunruhigten. Möglicherweise waren die gefährlich für ihn, das war zumindest seine instinktive Ahnung.

Die bürokratische Wirklichkeit gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er das, was die Menschen – Vergänglichen? - „Hölle“ nannten, gefunden hatte. Kaum war Thao durch die Drehtür (die erschreckend undämonisch aussah) verschwunden, fühlte er sich wirklich wie ein Kleinkind. Ein Kleinkind am Fuß eines ausbrechenden Vulkans. Dessen Eiskugel aus der Waffel gefahren war und das jetzt deshalb weinte.

Diese Erklärung mag etwas abstrakt wirken, doch das war genau das, was er jetzt fühlte. Er war froh, nie ein große Weiner gewesen zu sein, denn dann hätten sich die Schleusen jetzt geöffnet. Sein innerer Schreihals wollte einfach brüllen, aber das hatte er sich angewöhnt – dann würde ihn sofort niemand mögen oder gar helfen wollen.

In der Ecke der Halle, die vollgestopft war mit Sitzreihen, auf denen allerhand Dämonen herumlungerten, die scheinbar auf den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts warteten, war ein Schreibtisch, und der Erddämon, der dahinter saß, sah aus wie eine Empfangsdame. Das alles war hinter einer Art Glas vom Rest des Raums getrennt. Vor ihr hatte sich eine kurze Schlange an Leuten gebildet, zu denen Rin sich gesellte und darauf wartete, dass er dran war.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Wartens war er dann auch dran, und bereute es, nicht darüber nachgedacht zu haben, was er sagen sollte. „Ehm, ja ...“, doch die Frau mit der dunklen, rauen Haut, die wohl aus Erde bestand, und die überall mit Ranken überwachsen war und einen hellgrünen Anzug mit dunkelgrüner Krawatte trug, fing bei seinem Anblick an, zu quietschen.

„Awww, du bist ja ein Süßer! Hast du dich verlaufen? Hier ist nicht wirklich der Ort, an den du gehörst.“, seufzte sie. Er hätte das auch irgendwie erwarten können, aber er verstand immer noch nicht, was die Leute an ihm so niedlich fanden.

Jetzt stand er aber wieder vor einem Problem. Was sollte er sie fragen? „Hey, wie komme ich zu Satan, meinem dämonischen Elternteil, dem ich eigentlich niemals begegnen möchte, und wenn dann nur, um ihm in den Arsch zu treten?“ Sein Gefühl, Satan irgendwie doch nicht in den Arsch treten zu wollen, schob er auf seine vermaledeiten Instinkte, die ihn erst in diese Situation geführt hatten (ohne sie wäre er wohl nicht zu Lixue und den anderen gegangen). Und so entschied er sich, die Frau schlussendlich anzuschweigen. Sie hörte aber nicht auf zu lächeln, sondern sagte:

„Ah, schüchtern? Kein Problem. Lebst du in dieser Stadt?“ Kopfschütteln.

„Überhaupt irgendwo im Geisterreich? Hörst du auf Azazel-sama?“ Kopfschütteln.

„Ah, du lebst also wo anders in Gehenna, richtig?“ Schulterzucken. Sie seufzte. „Das ist dann gar nicht unsere Angelegenheit; wir sind nur für das Geisterreich zuständig. Du musst in das Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite, die kümmern sich um den Austausch mit dem restlichen Gehenna.“ Sie wies ihn auf den Ausgang hin, und fügte hinzu: „Kannst du wirklich nicht verfehlen. Wenn doch, frag einfach jemand nach dem Amt, das sich um ganz Gehenna kümmert. Und nimm den mit, ja?“

Mit dem letzten Satz wurde ihm ein Lutscher in die Hand gedrückt, der in beschichtetes Papier gewickelt war. Er bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln und ging raus.

 

Dieses als Kleinkind gesehen werden hatte schon seine Vorteile, wenn man dafür Süßigkeiten besaß. Momentan war er jedoch mehr damit beschäftigt, an seinem losen Zahn zu wackeln, also steckte er die Süßigkeit in seine Hosentasche. Und dann stand er an der Straße.

Automatisch ging er in das Gebäude, das nicht zu übersehen war. Es war erheblich kleiner, und war wohl wirklich mehr zur Kommunikation geeignet. Er ging wieder zum Empfang, und da wurde er diesmal von einem Geisterwesen begrüßt, der ihn stark an den Kassierer in dem Nähwarengeschäft erinnerte.

„Wonach suchst du?“, wurde er gefragt. Rin zögerte, und sagte schließlich: „Nach … jemanden … zu dem ich gehöre? Der wohl nicht im Geisterreich lebt. Ich weiß es nicht genau.“

Die vage Formulierung schien den Angestellten leicht unzufrieden zu stimmen, aber er wurde trotzdem nicht unhöflich. „Das ist ungenau … Kleiner, du bist alleine hier oben, und suchst nach jemandem, von dem du nicht einmal weißt, wo er lebt? Geh in den dritten Stock, Büro 361-C. Das ist die Suchstelle für die schwierigen Fälle.“

 

Dem folgte einiges Treppensteigen und wundern, welches Büro jetzt gemeint war (es waren wirklich viele …) und dann stand er da. Es waren insgesamt nur drei Wartestühle aufgestellt, die alle leer waren, es war wohl wirklich nicht viel los. Doch am Schalter stand gerade jemand und redete mit dem Dämon am Tresen, und für eine Sekunde blieb Rins Herz stehen. Es konnte doch nicht -

„Also, noch einmal alles zusammenfassen: Du suchst einen Dämon, der mit einem Geisterzug von Assiah nach Gehenna gekommen ist? Das ist ja … außergewöhnlich.“, sprach der Angestellte zu dem überraschenden Gast, der einfach mal auf den Tresen gehüpft war (was Rin demjenigen schon lange versucht hatte, abzugewöhnen). Aus dem Hintergrund rief jemand: „Amaryl, das ist was ganz normales hier. Arbeite dich noch ein paar Jahrzehnte ein, dann wundert dich nichts mehr. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn Satan-sama höchstpersönlich reinkommen würde, und uns auftragen würde, nach einer lebendigen Kaffeetasse zu suchen.“

Amaryl rümpfte die Nase, und murmelte etwas von: „Schändung von Heiligen“.

Dann verließ Rin seine Schockstarre, und rief: „KURO!“, woraufhin die gemeinte Cait Sith (die ein wenig größer erschien als sonst, und ein wenig dunkler, aber sonst wie gewohnt mit zwei Hörnern und Schwänzen) sich umdrehte, um dann auf ihren Freund zurannte. „RIN!!!!“

Amaryl blinzelte nur. „Naja, dann hat sich das auch erledigt. Schön zu wissen.“

 

Nach einigem Geheul auf der Seite der Cait Sith hatten die beiden das Gebäude verlassen und sich davor auf ein paar Stufen gesetzt.

„Und ich dachte schon, ich würde dich nicht wiedersehen ...“, flüsterte Rin, der seinen Begleiter umarmte. Seine Aura war ebenfalls weiß, aber auf einmal schlug sie um, als sie sich wiedererkannt hatten. Sie schien irgendwie mit ihm zusammen geklickt zu sein, oder etwas in der Art.

„Aber klar doch! Du bist mir doch am wichtigsten, dich lass ich nicht alleine.“, antworte Kuro, der schon wieder fröhlich war. Nach ein paar Minuten der Stille fragte Rin ihn, wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Kuro erzählte seine Geschichte, während die beiden die Treppen heruntersprangen, wie sie es in der Heiligkreutz-Akademie so oft gemacht hatten.

 

Yukio war zerzaust in die Akademie zurück gekommen, aber Rin war nicht bei ihm gewesen, was Kuro verwundert hatte. Rin war immerhin immer bei dem Brillenträger, auch wenn die Cait Sith es nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte. Auch wenn ihm gesagt wurde, dass sie Zwillinge waren, fühlten sie sich nicht so an. Yukios schwache Aura, die er aufgrund seines dämonischen Blutes hatte, hatte sich am Anfang dieses Schuljahres verändert und ähnelte Rins überhaupt nicht mehr. Irgendwas hatte ihr schwaches Band zerbrochen, er wusste aber nicht, was das gewesen war.

Yukio konnte er nicht fragen, was passiert war, er verstand kein Dämonisch. Also entschied der dämonische Kater, ihm zu folgen. Auch wenn er nicht in das Büro des Rektors, der eigentlich Samael-sama hieß, nicht hineinwollte – es war nie eine gute Idee, in dem Territorium eines anderen Königs herumzulaufen. Rin hatte die Priorität, für ihn würde er alles tun. Und so huschte er dem jungen Exorzist hinterher, unbeachtet von dem erwachsenen Dämonenkönig.

Ihr Gespräch beunruhigte ihn. Geisterzüge töteten Vergängliche bei der Überfahrt, weil diese nicht in Gehenna existieren konnte. Nichts vergängliches konnte das. Nur Dämonen überlebten, verloren aber ihre Wirte.

Doch Yukio schien recht professionell damit umzugehen, als wäre nur ein Kollege gestorben. Er war zwar noch recht jung, doch war früh (zu früh, wenn es nach Kuro oder jedem anderen Dämonen gehen würde) in die Fußstapfen seines Adoptivvaters, Fujimoto Shirou, getreten, und so handelte er wie es die meisten anderen Exorzisten tun würden. Es war keine Seltenheit, dass Leute in Einsätzen sterben, aber Rin war doch noch ein kleines Kind! Für einen Dämon.

Und Kuro wusste, Rin war nicht tot. So etwas würde ihn nicht umbringen, er ließ sich von nichts unterkriegen. Und Kuro würde ihm folgen, wo er auch immer hingehen würde. So entschied er sich, Assiah nach über hundert Jahren zu verlassen und wieder nach Gehenna in das Geisterreich zurückzukehren, um in den Behörden nach der wichtigsten Person in seinem Leben zu fragen. Wenn man jedoch den eigenen Wirt so verließ, dauerte es ein wenig, bis man in Gehenna wieder korrekt verankert war und so konnte er erst jetzt das Büro aufsuchen.

 

Schlussendlich waren sie am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, obwohl sie ohne irgendein Ziel gelaufen waren. Gerade wollte Rin Kuro fragen, was sie jetzt tun könnten, als eine starke Präsenz auftauchte und die folgenden Rufe zu vernehmen waren:

„König Azazel wandelt unter uns! Erweist ihm die Ehre, die er verdient, und erfüllt seine Anfrage, denn er ist der, der diese Ländereien erschaffen hat, die unser aller Zuhause sind!“

Das einzige, was Rin noch sagte, war ein klares, englisches, „Fuck.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel ist ein wenig kürzer, aber gehörte halt eigentlich zu dem letzten. Und ich habe eine Erkältung, also verzeiht mir. Wir sehen uns! Ich höre immer gerne von euch allen.


	6. Stille Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die stille Post von Gehenna arbeitet ihm Hintergrund, du merkst es gar nicht, bis sie dich dann schlussendlich erreicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lest schön bis ans Ende – es gibt ein richtiges Omake!

_So endete es das letzte Mal:_

 

„ _König Azazel wandelt unter uns! Erweist ihm die Ehre, die er verdient, und erfüllt seine Anfrage, denn er ist der, der diese Ländereien erschaffen hat, die unser aller Zuhause sind!“_

 

_ **Kapitel 6: Stille Post** _

 

Die Präsenz des dritthöchsten Dämonenkönigs war kaum mit denen der anderen Dämonen zu vergleichen. Sie war nicht nur unfassbar stark, sondern weckte auch ein paar Instinkte in Rin, die schrien: „GESCHWISTERKIND!“, was ihm nicht gefiel. Er brauchte so etwas wie eine Schlummertaste für diese Sachen.

Manchmal war es ja praktisch, aber es half ihm nicht, wenn ein großer Teil seines Selbst einen Dämonen höchster Klasse umarmen wollte. Das war kein Teil des gelehrten Exorzismus – aber den hasste er sowieso. Wäre es nach dem klassischen Exorzismus gegangen, wäre Kuro exorziert und er selbst längst hingerichtet worden. Wie hatte der Clown den Vatikan überhaupt davon überzeugt, dass Rin eine Chance bekommen sollte … ?

Doch Rin hatte momentan andere Probleme als warum sein Kopf noch auf seinen Schultern saß, und das war der Dämonenkönig, der ein Stück über dem Kopfsteinpflaster schwebte, während die Menge sich teilte und sich einige hinknieten.

 

Azazel war verboten groß. Mephisto hatte ja schon eine übertriebene Körpergröße (und wagte es auch noch einen Zylinder zu tragen), doch das hier war eine andere Kategorie und war wirklich unmenschlich. Rin war nicht klein, aber da er stets von Riesen umgeben war wirkte er wie ein Zwerg, doch das hier war einfach nur unfair seiner Meinung nach. Wie groß war der Kerl? Über drei Meter, definitiv. So kam es Rin zumindest vor, er ragte dem Riesen gerade mal bis zur Hüfte, wenn sein Haar hochgewuschelt war.

Der Dämonenkönig war ein Albino; seine Augen waren hellgrau und wirkten so, als ob sie in eine unbekannte Ferne starren. Sein glattes weißes Haar hing ihm über die Schultern und würde ihm in das Gesicht fallen, würde es nicht von zierlichen silbernen Haarspängchen davon abgehalten werden. Den Seiten seines Schädels entwuchsen ungefähr dreißig Zentimeter lange gezackte Hörner, die aus milchigen Glas zu bestehen schienen. Seine fliederfarbenen Seidenroben saßen locker und standen in Kontrast zu der weißen Haut.

 

Während Kuro kommentierte: „Woah, Azazel-sama! Den habe ich ja noch nie gesehen!“ nahm der Dämonenkönig seinen kleinsten Bruder ins Visier, der gerade gegen seine Schockstarre und Instinkte ankämpfte. Nein, keine hochrangigen Dämonen knuddeln, mach das nicht, Rin … So eine Selbstkontrolle legte er selten an den Tag.

Wohin sollte er fliehen, wenn er es schaffte, sich zu bewegen? In den Reiseschacht, durch den er gekommen war? Der lag am anderen Ende der Stadt, hinter der Menschenmenge und schied damit aus.

Sein Blick huschte hin und her und landete schließlich auf der Dachrinne. „Lass uns abhauen, der Kerl wird mich garantiert zu Satan bringen“, zischte Rin und löste seine Beine vom Boden und sprintete los.

 

Und kam ganze drei Schritte weit, bevor er überraschend sanft gepackt wurde. Dem folgte eine sehr, sehr untypische Handlung aus Rins Perspektive.

Azazel, der König der Geister, setzte sich Rin auf seine Hüfte und trug ihn so, wie man es bei einem Kleinkind tun wurde.

Rin gefiel das überhaupt nicht (im Gegensatz zu seinen Instinkten, die gerne in dieser Position waren) und fing an, sich zu wehren. Dann sprach Azazel das erste Mal: „Kleinster Bruder.“ Seine Stimme schien an sich schwach zu sein, doch hallte unzählige Male wieder, was ihr einen verzauberten Klang gab.

Doch Rin hörte nicht und zappelte weiter. Irgendwo hatte er registriert, erkannt worden zu sein, also kümmerte es ihn nicht als er sich in Brand setzte. Die Menge interessierte es im Gegensatz zu ihm sehr; sie war erstaunt als Satans blaue Flammen aufloderten.

Rin zappelte und trat und brannte, aber es schien ihn nicht aus dieser Lage zu befreien. Selbst diese von so vielen verfluchten Flammen vermochten es nicht, den Geisterkönig oder dessen Kleidung auch nur anzusengen. Genauso wie sie Shura und Yukio nicht verletzt hatten als er damals das erste Mal mit ihnen geübt hatte, weigerten sie sich schlicht Schaden zuzufügen. Rin verfluchte seine Instinkte zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag.

Er merkte, wie Kuro sich näherte, doch er war außer sich und hatte das Gefühl, gleich vollkommen auszurasten, wie es bei seinem Kampf („Spiel“, wie der Brokkoli es in dem Vergnügungspark genannt hatte) mit Amaimon im Trainingscamp bereits schon einmal passiert war. Diese eine letzte Barriere, die seinen Verstand instand hielt, war am zerbersten und -

Eine Hand mit zarten Fingern stich ihm durch seine Haare am Hinterkopf und in seine sich immer mehr zuspitzenden Ohren wurde geflüstert: „Beruhige dich. Ich bin nicht dein Feind.“

So sehr er auch weiterkämpfen wollte, erlosch seine Wut augenblicklich und er erschlaffte in den Armen des älteren Dämons, der anscheinend viel fester zupacken konnte als seine schlaksige Statur es vermuten ließ.

„So ist es gut.“, vernahm er, und spürte, wie der größere sich umwandte und anscheinend dorthin gehen wollte, woher er gekommen war. Kuro sprach dann: „Azazel-sama? Darf ich mitkommen? Rin ist der, der mir am nächsten steht.“

Der Geisterkönig hielt inne, und nickte.

 

Rin, der frustriert mit seiner Zunge an seinem Wackelzahn rumspielte während er sich aus Reflex (definitiv nicht aus freien Willen) an Azazel festhielt, beobachte wohin sie denn jetzt gingen. Die Dämonenmenge, die weiterhin respektvoll Abstand hielt, teilte sich um schließlich eine Plattform freizugeben, die den Reiseschächten in keinster Weise ähnlich sah.

Sie war größer, etwa ein kleiner Hubschrauberlandeplatz. Zudem war sie von sichtbaren Luftströmen umgeben, die sich weit nach oben schraubten und sich teilten, als sie hindurch traten. Kuro folgte, und mit einer Handbewegung Azazels intensivierten sich die Winde, und mit den Worten: „Palast“ wurden sie mit einem Affenzahn nach oben geschleudert.

 

Kuro jauchzte, Rin schrie und Azazel schwieg, klopfte dem dämonischen Kleinkind aber auf den Rücken, welches sich daraufhin widerwillig erneut beruhigte. Er war sowieso zu erledigt um lange in Panik zu verfallen, der vorherige Wutausbruch hatte an seiner Kraft gezehrt und er würde am liebsten ein Nickerchen machen. Er hielt jedoch sein Verlangen im Zaum, da er sich noch bewusst war, dass ihn ein Dämonenkönig hielt.

Sollte er jemals wieder nach Assiah zurückkehren und all das hier würde bekannt werden, säße er mega in der Tinte, weil er von einem Baal durch die Gegend getragen worden war. Bei vollem Bewusstsein. Das mindeste wäre eine sehr peinliche Geschichte und die Garantie, sich nie wieder mit den anderen Adepten anzufreunden. Das schlimmste (und wahrscheinlichste) wäre die sofortige Exekution auf Befehl des Vatikans. Wenigstens wäre es ein lustiger Eintrag in den Geschichtsbüchern: „Der Sohn Satans wurde exekutiert, weil er vom König der Geister auf dem Arm getragen wurde.“

Dann waren sie auch schon da; zumindest hörte dieser Höllenritt (Gehennaritt?) mal auf. Er wurde immer noch getragen und traute sich irgendwie nicht zu fragen, ob er mal runter gelassen werden würde. Außerdem war es recht bequem, flüsterte ihm eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf zu.

Vor ihnen war ein gigantischer Palast, dessen Größe perfekt zu der des Geisterkönigs passte. Vollkommen übertrieben. Das Gebäude war aus weißem Gestein gefertigt und erinnerte ihn an dieses eine zerfallene griechische Wahrzeichen. Wie hieß das noch einmal? Außerdem war es Mittag. Dabei waren sie doch noch auf der Regierungsebene, richtg? Rin verlor langsam den Überblick.

An der Fassade gab es zudem zahlreiche goldene und silberne Verzierungen. Die Umgebung bestand aus einem gepflegten Garten, und er meinte hier und da den Hauch eines Erddämons zu spüren. In der Ferne sah er eine Art Koppel, doch er konnte nicht genau erkennen was für Kreaturen sich darauf befanden.

Das Eingangsportal öffnete sich auf magische Weise von selbst nach innen und sie traten ein, die kleine Cait Sith immer hinterher.

Die Eingangshalle war ebenfalls marmorn gekachelt, jedoch war der Fußboden stellenweise mit Teppichen bedeckt. Zielstrebig ging der Baal einen Weg durch verschlungene Flure an vielen Türen vorbei, die keinerlei Hinweisschilder hatten. Rin fühlte sich an die True Cross Akademie erinnert, die aber wenigstens teilweise versuchte, die Schüler nicht auf ewig in den Gängen herumirren zu lassen.

Dann waren sie da, wo auch immer das sein sollte. Mit einer weiteren sehr spezifischen Handbewegung von Seiten Azazels öffnete sich die Tür zu einer Art Arztpraxis, die Rin an seinen damaligen Kinderarzt erinnerte, da sie an den Wänden mit Motiven von tierischen Dämonenformen verziert war. An einer Stelle war sogar eine Cait Sith abgebildet.

Rin wurde endlich abgesetzt, allerdings auf den erhöhten Untersuchungstisch, der mit grünem Leder bespannt und mit einer Schicht dünnem Papier bedeckt war.

Azazel tat einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete den Kleineren, der ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute. Mittlerweile war Rin in einer Art Trance, aus der er aber schrittweise erwachte. Zunehmend wurde er nervös – wo war er überhaupt? Was würde jetzt passieren? Der Geisterkönig warf ihm einen leicht besorgten Blick zu, bevor er erneut daran machte, ihn zu beruhigen. Zuerst legte er seine Hände auf seine Schultern, und dann lehnte er sich nach unten und umarmte ihn fest.

Erst dann wurde Rin endlich aufgeklärt, warum er eigentlich hier war.

 

„Samael hat erfahren, dass du hierhergekommen bist und hat Amaimon zu Astaroth geschickt. Die Kohletierchen hören und sehen alles, also war es für ihn kein Problem, dich zu finden. Er hätte dich selbst eingesammelt oder jemanden geschickt. Ein höheres Mitglied seines Gefolges hat es schon einmal versucht, aber Vater hat es ihm dann verboten, weil er nicht wollte, dass du verletzt wirst oder Angst hast.“, begann Azazel.

Rin war verwirrt. Nach sehr langem und stupiden Lernen hatte er sich die Namen der Dämonenkönige gemerkt – warum waren so viele beschäftigt, nur um ihn einzusammeln? Und an den Verwesungsdämon, der versucht hatte, ihn nach Gehenna zu bringen, konnte er sich noch lebhaft erinnern. Er hatte sich sehr einschneidend in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt*.

Vater? Damit war bestimmt Satan gemeint. Doch warum sollte Satan, der Arsch, besorgt um ihn sein?

Azazel hörte auf, ihn zu umarmen, und er vermisste das Gefühl fast (FAST) und fuhr fort: „Jedoch warst du hier bei mir und er hat hier Hausverbot, zusammen mit seinen stärkeren Gefolge.“ Der Albino schaute sinnierend aus dem Fenster, und redete nach einer Pause weiter: „Einmal kam er spontan mit ein paar Dienern auf Besuch, und wir hatten sehr lange eine Seuche hier herum gehen. Vater hat ihm deshalb verboten, herzukommen. Samael hat Bänne gegen alles, was zu ihm gehört. Doch Kohletierchen sind überall, egal was man macht. Einer der Gründe, weshalb sie sich nicht ausstehen können.“

Die Verhältnisse zwischen den Dämonenkönigen schienen sehr komplex zu sein, doch so wie Azazel von ihnen sprach und dabei leicht lächelte, schienen sich sich doch teilweise zu mögen. Nur bei der Erwähnung der Seuche verzog sich sein Gesicht kurz.

„Also hat Astaroth dann Amaimon zu mir geschickt. Gleich kommt Elpida**, sie ist ein Anextlomarus***, ein heilender Dämon. Sie schaut dich an, und stellt sicher, dass es dir wirklich gut geht.“, endete Azazel, bevor er durch den Raum schaute, bis sein Blick auf Kuro fiel. Dieser hatte sich auf einen Stuhl, der wohl für Besucher gedacht war, gesetzt. „Du passt auf Rin auf, richtig?“, fragte er die Cait Sith, die heftig nickte. Dann blickte der Albino wieder auf Rin, der jetzt ruhig war, auch wenn ihn die Umgebung und die Erwähnung von Satan ein wenig beunruhigte. Die Umarmung aber schien noch ein wenig nachzuwirken, und so zappelte er kein bisschen herum.

„Aber dennoch … du solltest keine Angst haben. Was könnte ich dagegen tun … ich habe das Gefühl, das Elpida ein wenig länger brauchen wird. Gib mir einen Moment, ja?“, murmelte der Geisterkönig und verließ den Raum. Durch die geschlossene Tür. Natürlich tat er das.

 

Und so saß da Rin, und wartete seelenruhig darauf, das ein Dämon wieder den Raum betrat, der ihn wohl leicht umbringen konnte. Als sich sein Verstand langsam wieder von dem wohligen Gefühl der Umarmung klärte, fühlte er sich leicht an seine Begegnung mit dem Irrlicht erinnert. Schmerzhaft rang eine Erinnerung in seinem Kopf wieder, Yukio der sagte: „Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen? Es ist gefährlich! Du kannst nicht einfach so drauflos rennen und erwarten, dass alles in Ordnung sein wird. Besonders, wenn du wieder diese Flammen einsetzt!“.

Er zog hörbar Luft durch seine Zähne ein und schlang seine eigenen Arme um sich selbst, während er sich vorbeugte und seine Augen schloss. Nicht weinen. Nicht weinen.

„Rin? Ist alles okay?“, fragte ihn Kuro, sein bester Freund.

Rin antwortete nicht darauf. Er wollte nicht lügen und auch gleichzeitig nicht, dass jemand um ihn besorgt sein musste. Das war es nicht wert – immerhin war es die Wahrheit gewesen. Hier saß er wieder, womöglich vollkommen in der Patsche.

 

Azazel war nicht weit weg gegangen, seine Aura kam bald wieder in Reichweite. Dennoch schreckte Rin auf, als die Tür sich leise öffnete. Er wurde von Geisterkönig leicht besorgt beäugt, jedoch wurde sein Verhalten nicht kommentiert. Dann sah er, was der Albino in den Armen hielt. Es war ein Kuscheltier. Um genau zu sein, war es ein weißes Einhorn mit regenbogenfarbenen Haaren.

„Wenn eine Familie die Koppeln besucht, bekommen sie die hier.“, sagte er nur, als er dem Jüngeren das Stofftier in die Arme drückte, der leicht verdutzt war.

„Ehh …?“, fragte Rin, ohne sich genauer zu artikulieren, und bekam dafür eine Kopfbewegung in die Richtung des Fensters, aus dem er schaute und einen guten Blick auf die Koppel hatte.

Welche voll mit weißen Einhörnern mit regenbogenfarbenen Haaren war.

Diese verleiteten Rin zu seinem ersten Satz seitdem er hochgehoben worden war: „Du … du hältst Einhörner?“. Der Ältere bestätigte ihn mit einem „Hmm“, und verließ dann den Raum erneut durch die Tür mit den Worten: „Du bist versorgt. Es tut mir leid, dich so überrannt zu haben, aber es musste sein.“

 

Nach ein paar Momenten umarmte Rin das Stofftier, und wartete auf Elpida, jemanden den er nicht kannte. Er richtete sich nach dem seelenruhigen Kuro, der ihn lächelnd beobachtete. Seine Instinkte drängten ihn dazu, einfach aufzuhören zu zweifeln, aber er konnte es nicht. So lange hatte er auf sie gehört und war wütend geworden wenn sie ihm sagten, dass er wütend sein sollte, hatte gekämpft wenn sie sagten, dass er das sollte, und es war immer nur schlechtes passiert.

Doch irgendwie wollten ihm die bunten Bildchen und das Mobile über dem Behandlungstisch und die weiche Umarmung eines anderen Sohn Satans, seines blutsverwandten Bruders, und das kuschelige Spielzeug in seinen Armen keine Angst einjagen, wie sie es eigentlich sollten.

Immer mehr fragte er sich, warum all das hier so böse sein musste.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Das Wortspiel musste sein. Es spielt an darauf, dass der Verwesungsdämon am Anfang (im Anime war es Astaroth selbst, hier aber nicht) Rin entweder versucht hat, mit einem Messer zu skalpieren (Manga) oder mit einer glühenden Eisenstange ein Auge rauszubrennen (Anime). 
> 
> ** Elpida ist griechisch und heißt Hoffnung.
> 
> *** Anextlomarus ist der Name eines keltischen Heilgottes.
> 
> OMAKE (quasi so ein Extra-Ding am Ende, eine Zugabe auf Japanisch) mit dem folgenden Hintergrund: Ich konnte mich an kein Synonym für „Tür“ erinnern, das für die riesige Eingangstür von Azazels Palast passen würde, habe mir also quasi die Front mit einer normalen Tür vorgestellt und musste lachen. Hier das, was ich mich dazu aufgeschrieben hätte:
> 
> Der Palast an sich war unglaublich pompös und eindrucksvoll, aber dann kamen sie zur Eingangstür. Diese hatte die Standardgröße, die Rin von Assiah gewohnt war. Die Standardgröße, die Azazel dazu zwingen würde, sich quasi hinzukauern nur um durch zu kommen. Rin sperrte endlich den Mund auf, um sich zu beschweren: „Was zum ausgewürgten Haarknäuel? Was soll diese Tür? Warum hast du so eine kleine Tür??“  
> Azazel blieb stehen, und wartete einen Moment, bevor er schließlich seinem kleinsten Geschwister antwortete: „Die war im Angebot.“  
> All das war schon bizarr gewesen, doch das hier war wirklich der größte Schwachsinn, den Rin je erlebt hatte. „WARUM MUSS ICH MIT DIR VERWANDT SEIN? Ich meine, du bist einer der Ball und ich wollte eigentlich mal Exorzist werden, ABER DU HAST EINE TÜR, DIE VIEL ZU KLEIN FÜR DICH IST, IN DEINEM RIESIGEN SAUTEUREN PALAST, WEIL SIE IM ANGEBOT WAR? Was ist das nächste? Deine Haustiere verhungern weil es 20% auf alles bis auf Tiernahrung gibt?"  
> Azazel schien keine Antwort darauf zu haben oder geben zu wollen.
> 
>  
> 
> Kleiner Hinweis am Rande: Ich habe Recherche betrieben (sprich: gegoogelt) wie ein Kleinkind neben einem Erwachsenen aussieht und das kommt so hin. Rin ist also tatsächlich normale Körpergröße für ein Dämonenkleinkind, denke ich. Babys werden sehr schnell groß und wachsen dann langsamer. Rin, sei froh dass du kein Baby bist, dann wärst du noch kleiner, Liebling.


	7. Bitteres Erwachen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel hat ein bisschen gedauert – aber hier ist es! Es wird ein wenig düster, aber es wird auch bald schon wieder süß. Ich verspreche es.  
> Solltet ihr irgendwelche Trigger haben – ihr könnt mich anschreiben, ich kann dann die entsprechenden Szenen rauslöschen und für euch zusammenfassen (also ihr bekommt dann eine triggerfreie Variante, die wollte ich nur nicht öffentlich hochladen).

_ **Kapitel 7: Bitteres Erwachen** _

 

Als Rin so dasaß, fiel ihm plötzlich was ein. Azazel hatte gesagt, dass „Vater“, also Satan, nicht wollte, dass Astaroth weiter Leute nach ihm schickt, damit er keine Angst bekommt? Was hatte er dann gemacht? Ihm ein Schlaflied vorgesungen? Nein, er hatte Besitz von seinem Vater, Fujimoto Shirou, ergriffen und Rin fast nach Gehenna verschleppt. Nun, Gehenna an sich schien bisher in Teilen ganz schön zu sein, nur änderte dieser Umstand nichts daran was der Arsch gemacht hatte.

Er ignorierte geflissentlich seine Instinkte, die vollkommener anderen Meinung waren, als er sich selbst daran erinnerte, wie sehr er Satan hasste. Warum musste er das überhaupt tun? Für die Ande – für die Exorzisten war es kein Problem gewesen, ihn zu hassen. Und er wollte ja einer von ihnen sein.

Also eigentlich.

„Hey, Kuro ...“, begann er, und die Cait Sith erwartete freudig die Fortsetzung des Satzes: „Was denkst du eigentlich von den Exorzisten? Arbeitest du gerne mit ihnen?“

Kuro legte den Kopf schief und schaute ihn verwirrt an: „Aber ich helfe doch dir, und nicht ihnen. Und eigentlich mag ich sie nicht. Die meisten von ihnen sind nicht nett zu dir.“, antwortete er.

„Wenn du mir hilfst, arbeitest du doch auch mit den Exorzisten zusammen. Ich bin ein Exorzistenadept, somit ein Exorzist.“, antwortete er, wurde zum Ende hin aber leiser. Die Worte lagen schwer und bitter auf seiner Zunge, und tief in seinem Herzen fühlte es sich an, als würde er lügen. Aber nicht alle Exorzisten waren schlecht – das wusste er. Als Exorzist half man den Verg- den Menschen und rettete Leute … richtig?

Da erinnerte er sich an die Konversation, die er mit Yukio hatte, kurz bevor er nach Gehenna gekommen war.

„Exorzisten retten nicht!“, hatte er gesagt. Was meinte er wirklich? Was hatte er damals -

 

Es näherte sich eine klare aquamarinfarbene Aura, die ein wenig stärker war als die von Ibadet und den anderen, aber Rin nicht wirklich beunruhigte. Bald schon öffnete sich die Tür, und eine Frau schritt ein, die sich vorstellte: „Hallo! Du hast sicher schon von mir gehört, richtig? Ich bin Elpida und schaue mir mal an, ob es dir gut geht.“

Sie sah einem menschlichen Arzt tatsächlich recht ähnlich; sie trug den typischen weißen Kittel, hatte aber kein Stethoskop und den Hals. Ihre Haut war recht hell, was ihr assiahhimmelblaues Haar zum Strahlen brachte. Ihre Augen erinnerten ihn an seine eigenen, nur fehlte das Rot.

„Uhm, Hi. Ich bin Rin.“, antwortete er, und sie lächelte. Die Leute schienen hier allgemein viel zu lächeln, insbesondere in seine Richtung.

„Machst du dich noch frei? Oben und unten, bis auf die Unterwäsche. Die Schuhe nicht vergessen!“, wies sie ihn an, und zögernd folgte er ihrer Anordnung, nachdem ihm vorgeschlagen wurde, Hilfe dafür zu bekommen. Das bekam er noch selbst hin, vielen Dank. Mit ein wenig Geschick schaffte er es, seine Kleidung auf den Stuhl neben Kuro zu schmeißen (seine Schuhe darunter), denn er wollte nicht wirklich von dem Untersuchungstisch runter springen und dann die bunte Leiter an der Seite hoch krabbeln. Seine Würde hatte heute schon genug gelitten. Nach einem Moment entrollte sich auch sein Schweif.

Elpida, die sein Herumgezappel aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtet hatte, näherte sich ihm nun. „Es ist okay, wenn ich dich anfasse?“, fragte sie, woraufhin sie ein Nicken erhielt.

 

Dem folgte die seltsamste Untersuchung, die ein Arzt je bei ihm vorgenommen hatte.

Der  Anextlomarus legte seine rechte Hand auf den Solarplexus des Jungdämons  und schloss seine Augen. Als Rin hinunterschaute, glühten dort zwei blaue Lichter – unter seiner Haut eines, das die Farbe seiner Flammen hatte, und darauf die Hand in einem helleren Türkis.

Sein ganzer Körper, vom Scheitel bis zu den Fußsohlen, fing an leicht zu kribbeln. Es war nicht sonderlich unangenehm, nur ein bisschen befremdlich. Nach ein paar Minuten war es auch schon vorbei. „Okay, innerlich geht es dir gut. Sag mal, was für eine Art Dämon bist du? Was ist dein Element, weißt du das? Deine Aura ist nicht eindeutig.“, sprach Elpida als sie fertig war.

„Uhm, ich setze mich manchmal in Brand, also Feuerdämon?“, antwortete Rin. Das war für ihn eine etwas ungewohnte Frage – er war es gewohnt, dass Fragen über die Eigenschaften eines Dämons gestellt wurden, wenn es unklar war, wie er exorziert werden sollte.

Elpida reagierte darauf mit Verwirrung: „Du wirst es wohl am besten wissen, aber irgendetwas scheint da nicht in Ordnung zu sein, ich muss dich mal von außen näher anschauen. Stellst du dich mal auf den Boden?“

Er war verwirrt. „Warum das jetzt? Was ist falsch?“, fragte er. Elpida schaute ihn kurz an, als ob er gefragt hätte, warum es am Tag hell ist, dann setzte sie aber an: „Feuerdämonen sind dafür bekannt, dass sie brennen. Und zwar immer – es ist Teil ihrer Mimik, ihres festen Aussehens. Ein Feuerdämon, der nicht brennt, ist in der Regel schwer krank oder anderweitig beeinträchtigt. Aber ich habe bei die nichts innerliches fest gestellt, deswegen schaue ich noch einmal nach, ob außen noch etwas ist.“

Und so kam er doch nicht darum herum, die Leiter herunter zu klettern, denn der Heildämon wollte ihn nicht herunterspringen lassen. So hoch war es doch nun wieder auch nicht.

Nach Betrachtung seiner Vorderseite bat sie ihn, sich umzudrehen, was er auch tat. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie gefunden hatte, als sie ausrief: „Ah! Das muss es wohl sein. Sag mal, was ist das für ein Ring auf deinem Schweif? Woher kommt der?“

Den hatte er schon vergessen. Am Anfang hatte der ihn noch genervt, doch mit ein wenig Zeit hatte er sich schließlich an das Teil gewöhnt. Der Vatikan hatte es auf ihm platziert, damit er außer Gefecht gesetzt werden konnte, sollte er wieder einmal in dämonischen Ausmaß ausrasten.

„Die Exorzisten haben den angebracht, damit sie … beschützt sind, sollte ich außer Kontrolle geraten.“, erklärte er.

„Setz dich noch einmal auf den Behandlungstisch, mit Gesicht zur Wand. Mit solchen Teilen habe ich schon einmal gearbeitet, also entferne ich ihn.“, sagte sie, und er folgte der Anordnung. Alles unter den wachsamen Augen der Cait Sith, die leise lachte, als er die Treppe hoch ging. Er konnte es ihr nicht wirklich verübeln – er hätte auch gelacht, hätte es sich um wen anders gehandelt. Der Anblick von Sugoro in seiner Position … unbezahlbar.

 

Es war ein wenig seltsam, jemand anderen seinen Schweif berühren zu lassen, insbesondere mit der Aussicht auf eine Behandlung an eben dieser Stelle. Das erinnerte ihn daran, wie er den Schwanz bekommen hatte und selber herausfinden durfte, wie man ihn wäscht, ohne dass es sich absolut grauenhaft anfühlt. Ein nasser Schwanz fühlte sich einfach seltsam an.

Ein Funken Magie tanzte auf seiner Haut, und Elpida teilte ihm mit, dass sie den Ring entschärft hatte, damit er nicht losging, wenn sie ihn entfernte. Dann griff sie auf einen der Tische und holte ein Werkzeug hervor – eine Kneifzange. Rin wurde dezent nervös und der Anextlomarus musste seinen Schweif festhalten, damit der aufhörte, herum zu schlagen. Dem folgte das Knacken, das vom entfernten Ring kam und -

 

Es tat unglaublich weh, ein weißer Schmerz zog sich von der Basis seines Ringes seine Wirbelsäule hinauf bis in seine Brustgegend. Er schrie noch, doch nach ein paar Momenten bekam er nichts mehr mit.

 

…

 

Rin sah nichts, aber fühlte sich sehr deutlich beschissen. Seine Muskeln weigerten jegliche Bewegung mit der Begründung, dass er vermutlich überfahren wurde. Oder etwas ähnlich schlimmes. Was hätte passiert sein können? Er hatte keine Ahnung.

Überfahren … war da nicht ein Zug gewesen? Irgendwann? War er auf die Gleise gefallen? Nee … er war damit gefahren. Und das war schon eine Weile her, nicht?

Doch etwas lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab. Irgendetwas pikste ihn in seine Wange und es war nervig. Er stöhnte, fand aber auch nicht die Energie, sich zu wehren.

Dann wurde er sich einer stärken Präsenz neben sich bewusst. Grün … grün war ein Erddämon, nicht? Ein paar Dinge schienen wieder zu kommen. Wo war er noch einmal?

Es wurde ihm zu viel, und er öffnete die Augen um seine Arme besser dazu bringen zu können, die Störung zu beseitigen.

Er lag anscheinend irgendwo, und es fühlte sich wie ein Bett an. Ziemlich weich sogar. Über ihm hockte jemand, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Erddämon schien ziemlich groß, aber humanoid zu sein. Große, humanoide Dämonen? War da nicht was … ? Ja, Azazel, der hatte ihn durch die Gegend getragen … wie peinlich …

Wer auch immer das war, er fühlte sich sicher in seiner Präsenz. Dieses Gefühl aber erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seinen Instinkten nicht immer vertrauen sollte.

Die Haare seines Gegenübers erinnerten ihn irgendwie an -

 

„Kleiner Bruder. Du bist aufgewacht.“, sprach der jetzt nicht mehr so fremde Dämon.

„AMAIMON!“, schrie Rin, der mit einem guten Schuss Adrenalin klarer im Kopf wurde. Er wurde ausdruckslos angestarrt. „Ja, so heiße ich.“, erwiderte der Erddämon, der einen Lutscher im Mund hatte. Das erinnerte ihn an den Lutscher, den er selbst noch in der Hosentasche hatte – warte, er war angezogen. War er vorhin nicht noch in Unterwäsche gewesen?

Er sprang auf, und ignorierte dabei den körperlichen Schmerz, insbesondere in der Herzgegend. Diesen spürte er sowieso immer weniger, der Stress vertrieb alles unwichtige. Egal wie sehr ihm seine Instinkte mitteilten, dass das doch ein Familienmitglied wäre, er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau daran, bei der letzten Begegnung mit ihm gekämpft zu haben.

Der Jungdämon knurrte ihn an, was Kuro weckte, der neben Rin auf der Bettdecke geschlafen hatte. „Rin? Warum bist du so sauer? Das ist doch dein Bruder.“

Er hatte es satt, dass ihm Unbekannte plötzlich seine Familie sein sollten. Vorher, in Assiah, hatte er doch eine Familie gehabt, richtig? Die Rage verwischte seine Gedanken, aber ihm stach Kuro – der langsam zurückwich – ins Auge. Da war doch noch wer gewesen, richtig? Aber als Familie fielen ihm gerade nur die Cait Sith und die beiden Dämonenkönige, die er in Gehenna getroffen hatte, ein. War aber auch egal, gerade hatte er andere Prioritäten.

Nämlich Amaimon anzufallen, der zurückwich. Blaue Flammen loderten hell auf. Es dauerte nur wenige Momente, bis diese eine letzte Wand in Scherben zerbrach und er komplett die Kontrolle verlor.

Der Erdkönig nahm kurz eine Kampfstellung ein, doch bevor Rin einen weiteren Angriff starten konnte, haute er einfach durch die Tür ab und ließ ihn allein. Rin versuchte, die Tür einzutreten, aber magische Bänne hielten ihn zurück. Er sank vor der Tür zusammen.

 

Seine Flammen tanzten immer noch auf seiner Haut, verschwanden aber langsam. Hinter ihm zog sich sein Schweif langsam über den Boden, der Ansatz tat noch ein wenig weh, aber das war ihm gerade egal.

Gerade war er noch mit Wut bis zum Überlaufen gefüllt gewesen, doch jetzt, da dieser Antrieb fehlte, sackte er in sich zusammen.

Seine Jacke trug er nicht mehr, nur noch das T-Shirt darunter, er wickelte seine Arme erneut um seinen Oberkörper, während sein kohärentes Denken langsam zurückkehrte.

 

Das hatte gereicht. Die simple Präsenz des Erdkönigs war alles, was es gebraucht hatte, um ihn wieder ausrasten zu lassen. Er hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Kontrolle über sich selbst, genauso wie es ihm immer gesagt worden war.

Er rutschte in die Ecke des Raumes, von der Tür weg. Rin machte sich klein, und dachte weiter nach.

Nachdenken. Das hätte er vorher tun müssen, nicht nachher. Erst handeln, dann überlegen, das war doch immer das, was er tat, nicht? Immer nur das gleiche. Jedes einzelne Mal.

„Nutze deine Stärke für etwas gutes.“, erinnerte er sich an die Worte des Alten. Damals war er auch so wütend gewesen, nur brannte er damals noch nicht. In jener Zeit sah er wenigstens noch halbwegs menschlich aus, aber jeder wusste, dass er in Wahrheit ein Dämon war. Er hatte es abgestritten mit seinen Fäusten, aber das hatte nichts geändert an dem, was er war. Diese Handlungen hatten es eher noch bestärkt.

Egal was er angefasst hatte, es war unter ihm zerbrochen. Wasserhähne, Menschen, Freundschaften.

Immer noch flackerten die blauen Flammen Satans auf seiner Haut. Waren es die Flammen Satans oder seine eigenen, die so viel zerstörten? Konnte er wirklich so viel Unglück einem anderen zuschieben, wenn es doch alles seine Schuld war?

Am Rande näherte sich Kuro und versuchte sich an ihn zu kuscheln, aber Rin wies ihn ab. Als die Cait Sith dann das Einhorn, wo auch immer es gewesen war, hervorholte und in seine Nähe trug, reagierte der Weißhaarige nicht mehr.

 

Seine langsam aushärtenden Fingernägel – nein, seine Krallen – gruben sich in die Haut seiner Oberarme, und der Schmerz lenkte ihn kurz von dem Tumult in seinem Inneren ab. Bei jedem anderen hätte er versucht, jeglichen Schmerz zu beseitigen, aber er war nicht jeder andere. Er war Rin – ein Dämon. Dämonen waren nicht an sich schlecht, das hatte er gelernt. Aber auch hatte er gelernt, dass er schlecht war. Ein böser Geist.*

Langsam, Stück für Stück, brachen die Kanten durch seine Haut, und Blut quoll hervor. Er ließ nicht los – dann würde es aufhören weh zu tun und außerdem wieder heilen. Egal was er sich hinzufügte, es heilte so unglaublich schnell.

Im Hintergrund versuchte Kuro, die Tür zu öffnen, was er schon konnte, als sie sich erst kennengelernt hatten. Doch er ignorierte es, selbst als die Cait Sith es tatsächlich schaffte und in das Zimmer verließ. Er spürte nur, wie seine Aura seine Nähe verließ.

Wunderbar, jetzt hatte er auch noch Kuro verjagt. Der letzte, der noch zu ihm gehalten hatte. Hast du toll gemacht, Rin. Eins mit Sternchen. Naja, war seine erste gute Leistung seit langem, nicht?

Er lachte leise zu sich selbst, auch wenn er anfing, zu weinen. Seine Tränen waren es nicht wert, Mitleid zu empfinden. Sein Schmerz nicht Grund genug, nachzulassen. Das war nichts, was er verdiente.

Die Flammen, die immer noch auf seiner Haut entlang züngelten versuchten, ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit zu geben, und er hasste es. Aber da er anfing, laut zu schluchzen, konnte er sich nicht genug beruhigen um sie wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

 

Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich zwei Präsenzen näherten, und so stürmten zwei Figuren durch die Tür, ohne dass er seine natürliche Vorwarnung erhalten hatte. Er schaute nicht auf, doch am Rande seines Bewusstseins erkannte er einen von denen als Kuro. Den anderen kannte er nicht – wer auch immer es aber war, er hatte eine Aura, die nicht mit der Azazels verglichen werden konnte.

Rin hatte begonnen, zusammen mit seinen Schluchzern zu zittern und regelmäßig zu zucken. Sein Gesicht war tränen- und seine Arme blutverschmiert. Er befand sich definitiv nicht in der Lage, aufzustehen und abzuhauen, selbst wenn der Dämon, der vor ihm niederkniete, Satan höchst persönlich wäre -

 

„Sohn? Rin?“, wurde neben seinem Kopf gewispert, und eine Hand strich ihm die Haare hinter die Ohren, bevor sie auf seiner Wange zur Ruhe kam.

Tja. Sein früheres, menschlich erscheinendes Ich hätte jetzt wohl „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht“ gesagt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Akuma, das Wort für Dämon im Japanischen wird aus den Zeichen für „böse“ und „Geist“ zusammengesetzt.
> 
> Und ja, der Titel ist ein Wortspiel auf Amaimon. Noch eins.


	8. Blau in Blau wird Grau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am Samstag Abend fahre ich für eine Woche auf Kursfahrt nach London, deswegen kommt das hier mal noch hinterher!  
> Übrigens, mein Satan könnte ein wenig … handzahm sein. Die meisten von euch sollten hier aber für parental fluff hier sein, also hoffentlich stört euch das nicht :D

„ _Sohn? Rin?“, wurde neben seinem Kopf gewispert, und eine Hand strich ihm die Haare hinter die Ohren, bevor sie auf seiner Wange zur Ruhe kam._

_Tja. Sein früheres, menschlich erscheinendes Ich hätte jetzt wohl „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht“ gesagt._

 

_ **Kapitel 8: Blau in Blau wird Grau** _

 

Mit einem Mal erstickten seine Flammen plötzlich, seine Haut die gerade eben noch von dämonisch blauen Schein erleuchtet worden war war nun wieder so, wie er sie zumeist kannte. Die Kälte schien in seine Knochen zu sickern, nie hatte er das Gefühl des Feuers so sehr vermisst.

Große Hände lösten vorsichtig seine eigenen aus ihrer verkrampften Haltung mit den Krallen im eigenen Fleisch, und er rührte sich nicht im geringsten. Rin spürte, wie seine Haut sich sofort wieder zusammenfügte, doch es war ihm egal. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, wie der Gott Gehennas ihn ansprach und versuchte, eine Reaktion zu erzeugen – ohne Erfolg. Kuro schien ebenfalls sehr verwirrt und besorgt um ihn zu sein, doch Rin hatte nicht das Gefühl, sich dafür interessieren zu können.

 

Jetzt nahm er den Raum wahr, dessen Möbel zwar normale Dimensionen hatten, aber dessen Wände und Türen im Vergleich viel größer waren. Er war recht spärlich eingerichtet – nicht schäbig, aber ohne wirklichen Platz, persönliche Dinge aufzustellen. Keine eigenen Bücherregale oder eine Kommode, nur ein Kleiderschrank und ein Nachtschränkchen neben dem Bett. Daneben stand sein Rucksack auf dem Boden, geschlossen. Der Teppichboden war blaugrau, und fügte sich so in das weiß-graue Farbschema des Raumes ein.

Eigentlich eine normale Einrichtung, aber es wirkte gerade intensiv. Verschwommen kam er zu der Ansicht, dass das hier eine Art Gästezimmer sein könnte, doch dieser Gedanke wurde schnell von der grauen Suppe verschlungen, die seine Gedankenlandschaft war.

Schwach bekam er mit, wie er von dem erwachsenen Dämon, den er doch eigentlich so sehr hasste, vor die Brust genommen und hochgehoben wurde. Vielleicht wurde er gebeten, sich zu rühren? Wenn, dann hatte er es nicht mitbekommen. Sein Körper hätte sich sowieso nicht berührt. Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich an wie die einer Marionette, deren Fäden durchgeschnitten worden waren.

Dann befand er sich im angrenzenden Badezimmer und wurde abgesetzt. War das ein Schemel, oder vielleicht ein Wäschekorb? Es schien ein angemessener Ort zum Verweilen zu sein, denn der Dämonengott wandte sich kurz von dem Jüngeren ab, dem sein Versprechen, den Hintern seines leiblichen Vaters zu treten, gerade ziemlich egal war. So wie alles andere auch.

Ein nasses Papiertuch entfernte die Reste des Blutes, nachdem noch einmal überprüft worden war, ob die Wunden wirklich geschlossen waren. Rin war natürlich von vorneherein klar gewesen, dass sie sofort heilen würden. Nur ein Monster wie er würde so abartig schnell heilen, wenn er es überhaupt nicht wollte – nicht dass Heilung etwas schlechtes wäre.

Wieder ein Versuch, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, irgendeine Aktivität zu sehen. Sollte er etwas tun … ? Irgendwas, einfach nur um zu bestätigen, dass er noch nicht tot war? So wie er jetzt war, fühlte er sich dem Tod sehr nahe. War das der Tod, endloses Nichtstun? Aber er atmete noch.

Die Worte verschwammen, bevor er überhaupt eine Chance gehabt hätte, sie zu verstehen, wenn er das denn wollte. Müdigkeit zerrte an seinem Bewusstsein, aber war er nicht gerade erst aufgewacht? Immer wollte er schlafen, nicht? Einfach nichts tun. Eine seiner vielen schlechten Eigenschaften. Rin war sich bewusst, dass es Dinge gab, die er zu tun hatte, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, sie zu erledigen. Er würde es eh nur versauen. Oder gar nicht schaffen. Ausgeschimpft wurde er sowieso, das war die Energie, die er nicht hatte, nicht wert.

 

Dieses Lächeln. So freundlich, warum war der andere so nett? Rin hatte überhaupt nichts gutes gemacht. Nichts, um genau zu sein. Und doch war da der andere, der von allem so begeistert schien, was er tat, wenn es auch nur da sitzen, in das Leere starren und atmen wäre.

In einem Schränkchen wurde herumgekramt, doch Rin war es egal, was jetzt passieren würde. Sollte ihm als nächstes eine Dosis Weihwasser mit höchster Konzentration ins Gesicht gespritzt werden, würde er sich nicht den Aufwand machen, zu schreien – im Gegensatz zu dem einen Mal, wo eine Weihwassergranate zu nah an ihm gezündet worden war. Aus Versehen natürlich.

Diese Person, die sein verheultes und verrotztes Gesicht mit einem Waschlappen sauber machte und dabei nicht verärgert wirkte. Rin war gerade ausgerastet, warum war er so freundlich?

Der Alte war auch so gewesen, früher. Er erinnerte sich noch. Aber der Alte war auch sauer gewesen. Rin war immer ausgerastet, wenn die anderen ihn Dämon genannt hatten, sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatten. Es war nicht richtig gewesen, das wusste er. Aber Pater Fujimoto hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, obwohl er so anstrengend war. Rin hatte sich für ihn gewünscht, dass er einfach nur Yukio gehabt hätte – das hätte weniger Stress für ihn bedeutet.

Sein Gesicht wurde abgetrocknet, und irgendwelche beruhigenden Worte wurden ihm zu gewispert, doch er bekam er noch weniger mit.

 

Es war wirklich angenehm warm. Rin hatte ein Gefühl um sich, in dem er sich am liebsten einrollen wollte und nie wieder daraus hervorkriechen wollte. Langsam wurde er wacher und merkte, dass er wieder im Bett war, allerdings lag er nicht auf dem Rücken, sondern lehnte seitlich an etwas warmen. Die Decke war halb über ihn gezogen, und er fühlte wie darunter Kuro auf seinem Schoß schlief.

Ein lange Arm war um seine Schulter gewickelt, als er die Person sah, zu der dieser Extremität gehörte, erinnerte er sich langsam daran, wo er war. Die Wärme die sich durch seinen Körper zog, sagte ihm, dass alles okay war – doch er meinte irgendwo zu ahnen, dass es das eigentlich nicht sein sollte.

Das war also Satan? Rin nahm sich ein paar Momente, ihn zu betrachten – würde er aufstehen, würde er sicher aufwachen.

Im Schlaf sah er nicht so wirklich böse aus, aber wer tat das schon? Sein langes weißes Haar war in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, war aber nicht so fein wie das von Azazel, sondern eher so grob wie das von Rin. Jedoch fehlte das hellblau darin. Wie alle Dämonen hatte er spitze Ohren, seine waren aber vergleichsweise groß. In der Menschenmenge im Regierungsviertel des Geisterreiches hatte Rin aber schon ungewöhnlicheres gesehen.

Das einzig auffällige waren die blauen Flammen, die dunkel im Atemrhythmus des Dämonengottes glühten, aber sie schienen nicht sonderlich bedrohlich zu sein.

Zwar war in dieser Position die Körpergröße nicht eindeutig bestimmbar, aber er war definitiv ein Riese und wahrscheinlich größer als Azazel. Im Vergleich dazu wirkte Rin wirklich wie ein Kleinkind, was irgendwie nicht so schockierend war wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Er hatte ein Gefühl, dass einem Déjà-vu gleich kam; es fühlte sich war so an, als sollte es so sein.

 

Er hob eine Hand vorsichtig unter der Decke hervor, um an seinem Zahn zu wackeln. Es war so lange her, seit dem er seinen letzten Milchzahn verloren hatte und er hatte nicht erwartet, wieder durch den ganzen Prozess ausfallender Zähne zu gehen.

Dann kam ein rasches Einatmen von der Seite, und der Dämonengott regte sich. Er bewegte Rin vorsichtig und machte so klar, dass er wach geworden war. Der Jungdämon drehte sich zu ihm um, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die Hand aus dem Mund zu nehmen – und starrte in Augen, die seinen vollkommen glichen.*

„‘n Morgen.“, wurde er mit einem Lächeln gegrüßt, mit einer überraschend normalen Stimme. Seine einzige klare Erinnerung bestand zum größten Teil aus wahnsinniger Lache und Beschwörungen, die er damals nicht verstanden hatte – vielleicht war das, was Dämonisch für die klang, die es nicht sprachen.

S chließlich hörte er auf, an seinem Zahn herum zu spielen und streichelte Kuro stattdessen, der langsam begann, sich zu räkeln.

„Ah, natürlich fängst du an zu zahnen. Dass du schon ein Kleinkind bist … die Zeit vergeht, nicht? Deine Brüder haben viel länger gebraucht, aber sie waren auch nicht ...“, fing der Ältere an zu sprechen und wurde dann plötzlich ganz leise, als ob er sich an ein schreckliches Unglück erinnern würde.

Rin wurde sich langsam der Aura um sich herum bewusst, die wohl die Satans war. Sie war nicht mit der von Azazel zu vergleichen – nicht im Ansatz. Sie war nicht nur viel stärker, sondern fühlte sich auch anders an. Azazel hatte ihm ein Gefühl von Verbindung gegeben, so ähnlich wie Kuros Aura es tat. Doch die von Satan … er erinnerte sich, dass er diesen Dämon hassen sollte, ihn töten wollen sollte, aber es fühlte sich an, als wären ihre Leben unzertrennlich verbunden.

 

Satan seufzte. „Immer noch still? Naja, Azazel hatte auch mal diese Phase, wo er drei Jahre lang nichts gesagt hat … Ist alles okay?“

Alles okay?  _Alles okay?_

Rin war auf einem wild gewordenen Geisterzug in die Dimension der Dämonen gerattert, durch die Gegend geirrt, dann wäre er fast für immer der Freund eines Irrlichtes geworden. Was das bedeutete, wusste er bis heute nicht, aber ein Eintrag in seinem Notizbuch hatte schon einen Platz zugewiesen bekommen.

Danach war er bei einer sehr freundlichen Familie von Cait Sith gelandet, die ihn überraschen häuslich begrüßt hatte. Dem folgte ein Trip in die Hauptstadt des Geisterreiches voller fremder Dämonen, ein Trip in die Behörden und ein etwas unfreiwilliger Besuch im Palast des Geisterkönigs.  Durch einen unglücklichen Behandlungsfehler war er schließlich hier gelandet, wo auch immer das war.

Und darin war noch nicht einmal mit einbezogen, dass er von Amaimon begrüßt wurde, der ihn bei ihrer letzten Begegnung noch ziemlich sehr umbringen wollte (so kam es Rin zumindest vor) und daraufhin ausgerastet war und einen mentalen Zusammenbruch hatte. Zudem saß er jetzt auf dem Schoß des stärksten Dämons, der existierte, der (indirekt) den Tod seines Adoptivvaters verursacht hatte – was auch mehr Rins Schuld gewesen war. Eben jener Dämon hatte aber auch in einer Nacht mehrere hunderte, wenn nicht gar tausende Exorzisten getötet und ins einem Leben bestimmt auch noch viele andere schlimme Dinge verbrochen hatte.

Außerdem waren Rins tiefste Instinkte davon überzeugt, dass das die Person war, der er am meisten vertrauen konnte, was auch immer passieren konnte.

Eine Antwort bekam der Dämonengott nicht wirklich – keine verbale, zumindest. Rin hatte nämlich die Schnauze voll und gab diesen inneren Antrieben nach. Was hatte er zu verlieren, wirklich? Die gedankliche Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse der Vergangenheit – was wohl so um die drei Tage gewesen waren, wenn nicht gar weniger – hatte den Jungdämon davon überzeugt, dass der Verlauf der Zukunft in keinster Weise von ihm beeinflusst werden konnte.

Er machte das Beste aus seiner Situation und umarmte ihn, was seine zweite Umarmung in kurzer Zeit war. Viel öfter als sonst, merkte er. Wie oft wurde er eigentlich sonst umarmt … ? Wann hatte er die letzte Umarmung in Assiah gehabt? Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr.

 

Satan japste kurz, als sein jüngstes Kind sich regelrecht an ihn schmiss und sein Gesicht in dessen Brust vergrub,  wobei die Cait Sith im letzten Moment auf dem Weg sprang . 

Ein leises Wimmern war zu vernehmen. Der Dämonengott strich mit einer Hand über den Rücken des Jungdämons und wisperte: „Schhh, Kleiner. Alles ist okay, Papa ist da. Nichts kann dir passieren.“

Rin wurde davon beruhigt, so sehr dass er sich nicht um das Gefühl in seinem Hintergrund kümmerte, das ihm sagte, wie sehr er diese Aktion in der Zukunft bereuen würde. Auch zwang er sich nicht dazu, sich von dem „Papa“ abgestoßen zu fühlen. Gerade war alles so irrelevant wie gottverdammte Religionshausaufgaben. Oh nein, nicht schon wieder Gott … doch die anbahnenden Kopfschmerzen lösten sich unter dem Streicheln auf, auch wenn es langsam zum Erliegen kam.

 

Nach einer Weile Ruhe erklärte der Dämonengott seinem Sprössling, was überhaupt passiert war – insgesamt schienen sowohl Azazel als auch Satan selbst sehr darauf bedacht zu sein, dass der Jungdämon wusste, was um ihn passierte. Es war angenehm aber leicht ungewohnt, immer genauestens mit Information versorgt zu werden – sonst machte sich niemand die Mühe.

„Es ist bestimmt verwirrend, dass du jetzt hier bist. Vorher warst du noch im Azazels Palast bei einem Heiler … Elpida, richtig?“ Rin nickte. „Sie macht sich Vorwürfe, weil dieser verfluchte Ring losgegangen ist, aber Azazel redet auf sie ein – jeder macht mal einen Fehler und alles ist ja jetzt wieder okay. Verdammte Exorzisten. Amaimon war noch bei Azazel im Garten, er hat dich hierher gebracht, wie er es ursprünglich wollte. Er war natürlich ein sehr vorbildlicher Bruder, einfach abzuhauen, wenn du verängstigt bist.“ Kurz wandte sich der Dämonengott an Kuro. „Gute Arbeit, Kleiner, mich zu suchen.“ Er legte eine Pause ein, und überlegte, was er als nächstes sagen sollte.

„Ursprünglich hatte ihn ja Samael geschickt. Schön, mal was von seinem zweitältesten Sohn zu hören, der so ungefähr zweihundert Jahre nichts von sich gegeben hat wegen einer Kleinigkeit – Lucifer ist immer noch verschollen. Hach. Nun, hier bist du natürlich nur vorübergehend – du bekommst bald dein eigenes Zimmer, sobald Beelzebub sein Krams in ein anderes geschafft hat. Der jüngste kommt immer in das Zimmer neben mir, übrigens.“

 

Rin schwieg noch einen Moment, bevor er das erste Mal zu seinem leiblichen Vater sprach: „Warum tust du so, als wäre nichts passiert? Als müsste ich nicht unglaublich wütend auf dich sein?“

Zwar wirkte Rin momentan nicht sonderlich angepisst, insbesondere da er das Objekt seines eigentlichen Hasses gerade umarmte, aber es dämmerte ihm, dass er ja eigentlich mal einen Arsch kräftig treten wollte.

Von Satan kam eine Antwort, die nur von eben diesem uralten Dämongott, der über unvorstellbare Kräfte verfügte und wahrscheinlich den Grundstein für Gehenna gelegt hatte, stammen konnte: „Ähm, was?“

Dann eine leicht peinlich berührende Stille. Rin lehnte sich langsam aus der Umarmung zurück, um Satan ins Gesicht zu schauen, der ungefähr so viel Ahnung zu haben schien, wie Rin wenn er vor fortgeschrittener Algebra saß.

Ein paar Mal Blinzeln auf Seiten des Jungdämons. Ein weiterhin verwirrter dämonischer Vater.

Dann, eine weitere Erläuterung von Rin: „Du erinnerst dich schon daran, wie du Besitz von dem Alten ergriffen hast, richtig? Das warst doch du, richtig?“

Der Groschen schien zu fallen. Also, halb zumindest. „Ja, klar erinnere ich mich daran. Der Exorzist, der dich gekidnappt hat.“

„Großgezogen.“

„Gekidnappt! Gestohlen!“, Satan schien leicht in Rage zu verfallen und die blauen Flammen auf seiner Haut flackerten wütend auf, doch durch konzentriertes Atmen beruhigte er sich wieder. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung von gehennischen Traditionen. Familien hängen sehr stark zusammen – ihre Auren sind verbunden, es sei denn, ein Mitglied trennt sich willentlich davon ab … du warst hattest ja auch mal einen Zwillingsbruder. Aber lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden, bitte. Das größtmögliche Verbrechen in Gehenna sind Verbrechen an Kindern, nichts ist schlimmer. Mord an solchen Leuten ist kein Tabu, es ist das Ende, das man erwarten sollte, wenn man so etwas wagt! Der gesamte Orden hat Dreck am Stecken. Zwar soll Samael angeblich versuchen, deren Verbrechen einzudämmen, aber das hat ja offensichtlich nicht funktioniert. Wie sie es wohl geschafft haben, seinen Bruder unter seiner Nase zu stehlen? Er hat mir so einiges zu erklären, wenn er wieder kommt … Wäre Amaimon nicht so einsilbig, wüsste ich viel mehr über alles.“

Rin hatte schon eine Dämonenfamilie getroffen, die anscheinend den meisten anderen sehr ähnlich war. Aber rechtfertigten zwei gestohlene Kinder wirklich so viele Tote?

Und was war mit … „Und Yukio? Er ist immer noch mein Bruder.“

Satan seufzte, doch der genervte Gesichtsausdruck wich schnell wieder einem väterlichen Lächeln, das keine Zähne zeigte. Beim Sprechen waren seine Fangzähne aber deutlich zu erkennen, doch irgendwie wirkten sie nicht bedrohlich. Rins Instinkte meinten wohl, der Herr im Haus zu sein.

Der Dämonengott machte sich ans aufstehen. „Das Nickerchen war schön, aber du musst auch mal was Essen, nicht?“ Rin war tatsächlich hungrig. Als er sich auch aus der Decke wand, merkte er, was er anhatte.

Einen blauen Schlafanzug, der aber nur einteilig war. Er war ihm ein bisschen groß, doch viel wichtiger war, dass er Füßchen hatte.** Er starrte wohl offensichtlich überrascht auf seine Kleidung, was einen Kommentar Satans bewirkte: „Der ist von Egyn. ich dachte mir, Blau passt zu dir. Aber keine Sorge, du musst nichts abgetragenes anziehen, ich hatte nur gerade nichts anderes rumliegen. Komm, lass uns Essen gehen.“

Rin folgte seinem Hunger und dem Dämonengott.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ja, eigentlich hat Rin die Augen seiner Mutter – aber das sind seine Dämonenaugen, basta.
> 
> ** Ihr wisst schon, wenn so Babyklamotten und so etwas auch die Füße umkleiden.


	9. Dämonensnack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ich bin aus London zurück und kann auch weiterschreiben. Hier das nächste Kapitel! Hat ein wenig länger gedauert, hatte eine Blockade und bin ein wenig raus gewesen.

_ **Kapitel 9: Dämonensnack** _

 

Bevor sie essen gehen würden, sollte Rin sich selbstverständlich umziehen. Dem folgte eine der schwierigsten Entscheidungen seines Lebens, so fühlte es sich zumindest an.

Natürlich könnte er einfach die simple, unbedruckte Kleidung anziehen, die er zuvor getragen hatte. Doch es gab eine Alternative.

Satan hatte seiner Aussage nur kurz in abgelegter Kleidung herum gewühlt und ein paar passende Sachen herausgesucht, da er noch nichts anderes besorgt hatte. Rin war ja relativ kurzfristig in Gehenna aufgetaucht, schwer zu sagen was ihm passen würde, wenn er ihm noch nie wirklich begegnet war.

Statt des schwarzen Shirts könnte er auch das orange mit einer blutrünstigen, aber dennoch niedlichen Vampirfledermaus mit der Aufschrift „Ich beiße“ nehmen, das wohl einmal Astaroth gehört hatte. Und es war auch ursprünglich eine ernstgemeinte Warnung gewesen.

Schwere Entscheidung.

 

Die Gänge schienen ein System zu haben, aber der Jungdämon im orangenen T-Shirt hatte keine Ahnung, welches das sein könnte. So tapste er geistig abwesend hinter dem dämonischen Riesen hinterher. Ihm war zuvor versichert worden, dass er noch wachsen würde, aber das machte es nicht besser, absolut winzig zu sein. Jedoch begegneten ihnen auch einige andere humanoide Dämonen, die von der Körpergröße Menschen eher entsprachen. Und es gab immer noch Kuro, der ihm folgte.

In einem Flur, in dem laut Satan die Schlafzimmer der Königsfamilie lagen, waren gerade keine Bediensteten unterwegs. Aber er war auch nicht leer.

Vor ihnen war wieder ein Riese, der aber deutlich kleiner war als Satan – er müsste ungefähr so groß sein wie der Clown, vielleicht ein Stückchen größer. Eben jener Riese hatte schulterlanges braunes Haar, was relativ unauffällig war. Nicht mit dem Rest seines Kopfes zu vergleichen. Zumindest nicht mit dem gewaltigen Geweih, das auf seinem Schädel thronte. Bestimmt waren viele Hirsche darauf neidisch.

Er war gerade dabei, etwas aus dem Zimmer zu schieben, was ein irgendwie überdimensionierter Käfig aus einer Art Fliegengitter auf einem Rollbrett war. Darin flatterten kleine Tiere herum, aber zu schnell, um sie zu erkennen. Sie schienen aufgeregt zu sein.

Satan grüßte ihn: „Hallo, Beel! Bist du bald fertig?“, was Beelzebub erschreckte und ihn schockiert herum springen ließ. Und wo gegen knallte er?

Natürlich gegen den Käfig. Dessen Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, und mit einem „Oh-oh“ vom Dämonenkönig mit hellbrauner Aura wurde sie aufgestoßen vom gemeinsamen Bestreben der eingesperrten Dämonen. Diese hatten eine erstaunlich starke Aura für ihre Körpergröße, die Beelzebub glich – das waren wohl Insektendämonen.

Diese Information half Rin nicht, als der Schwarm sich in seine Richtung stürzte. Der Unterschied zwischen Braunbär und Schwarzbär zählte nicht mehr viel, wenn du gerade zerfleischt wirst.

 

Der Schwarm, der mehr einer bunten Masse ähnelte als allem anderen, kam mit einem rauschenden Orchester von Flattergeräuschen auf ihn zu, und seine Instinkte teilten ihm mit, dass sie definitiv nicht freundlich gesinnt waren- doch um in Panik zu geraten, hätte er diese Information nicht wirklich gebraucht. Er hatte nicht sonderlich viel Angst vor Insekten, aber wenn sie massenweise auf einem zu flatterten hieß das nie etwas gutes.

Nach seinem Nickerchen hatte er wieder Energie zu verbrennen, weshalb sein Körper einen Gang höher schaltete. Alles schien wie in Zeitlupe zu passieren, also hatte er die Gelegenheit, zu denken – wenn er ein wenig mehr Kampferfahrung gesammelt hätte. Sein Flammen loderten auf und eine wohlige Wärme, die er irgendwie vermisst hatte, kehrte zurück und vertrieb die Kälte aus seinen Knochen.

Rin riss seine Arme hoch und schütze sein Gesicht damit, doch es krachten keine Insekten gegen seine Deckung und er kam auch nicht dazu, diese zu attackieren.

Stattdessen merkte er, wie er von mit einem anderen Körper geschützt wurde, und er spürte eine andere Hitze, die seiner eigenen ähnlich war. Zögerlich öffnete er seine Augen, die er aus Reflex geschlossen hatte, und sah, wie Satan die Insekten mit gezielten Flammenstößen zurück in den Käfig trieb, ohne Rin dabei schutzlos zu lassen. Nur ein paar Exemplare verbrannten und landeten verkohlt auf dem Boden, die meisten blieben unbeschadet. Jetzt konnte Rin erkennen, dass es Schmetterlinge waren. Aber offensichtlich unterschieden sich dämonische Schmetterlinge ein bisschen von denen aus Assiah. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je von einem Erdenschmetterling attackiert worden zu sein. Schließlich schloss Beelzebub die Käfigtür wieder und stellte sicher, dass sie ordnungsgemäß verschlossen war. Nach einem Moment des Durchatmens ließ der Gott Gehennas den Jungdämon wieder los, da die Gefahr nun gebannt war.

Es dauerte ein paar Momente, doch das Adrenalin verflog schlussendlich und Rin war wieder ruhiger. Sich aufrichtend konzentrierte er sich darauf, die Flammen verschwinden zu lassen, auch wenn sich irgendetwas in seinem inneren dagegen wehrte und ihre wohlige Wärme nicht missen wollte. Schlussendlich schaffte er es aber, die Flammen zu ersticken.

„‘tschuldige, die Vartiter* sin‘ ‘n bissel nervös, weil se aus ih‘er gewonn‘den Umgebung raus sin‘ un‘ so“**, kam es leicht undeutlich vom König der Insekten, dessen Aura für Rin mal wieder „Geschwisterkind“ schrie. Warum fühlte er sich so bekannt an, wenn er ihm doch noch nie begegnet war … ?

„Ach so, deine fleischfressenden, extrem aggressiven Schmetterlingsdämonen sind nur ein bisschen nervös, weil du umziehst. Dann ist ja alles klar, das rechtfertigt es vollkommen, dass sie deinen kleinen Bruder anfallen.“, erwiderte Satan in fließenden Sarkasmus.

Nun fiel der Blick des Dämonenkönigs auf Rin. „‘o“, wurde er gegrüßt, und es wurde offensichtlich, dass der Dialekt des anderen bestand, so ziemlich alle Teile eines Satzes wegzulassen. War das mal ein „Yo“ oder ein „Hallo“ gewesen? Wer weiß das schon.***

Satan seufzte und verschränkte seine Arme. „Du bist bis jetzt der Jüngste gewesen, du kanntest die Regel noch nicht. Deshalb noch einmal für dich: Solange ein kleines Kind im Haus lebt, nichts Tödliches oder Gefährliches in Reichweite haben, insbesondere keine Dämonen. Mit Samael ist es einmal schon fast ins Auge gegangen.“

Beelzebub schaute seinen Vater neugierig an. „Was‘n passiert mit Sammy?“, fragte er.

„Er mag es nicht, wenn man seinen Namen verhunzt, das weiß du – also lass es. Außerdem, wo hast du diesen Dialekt aufgeschnappt? Die Geschichte kann ich dir gleich nach dem Essen erzählen, ich gehe gerade mit Rin in das Esszimmer.“, antwortete Satan und erntete dafür ein Schulterzucken und ein bestätigendes „Hmm-hm“, bevor der Insektenkönig den Käfig in eine nun andere Richtung rollte, vermutlich irgendwo aus dem Palast heraus. Warum hielt er eigentlich fleischfressende Schmetterlinge Anscheinend gab es doch die stereotypischen martialischen Dämonen.

Satan seufzte erneut. „Azazel mag zwar so gut wie nie sprechen, aber wenigstens hält er keine Tierdämonen, die seine kleinen Geschwister umbringen könnte. Ist alles okay?“

Der Dämonengott betrachtete den Kleineren mit fremdartiger Besorgnis. „Deine Flammen sind ausgegangen.“

Rin nickte nur. Sein Kopf schien gefüllt mit Stimmen, die er nicht verstehen konnte, Gedanken ganz weit weg. Er war sich sicher, etwas vergessen zu haben. Es war aber auch nicht so wie bei dem Irrlicht, da war er sich sicher. Das hier schien weniger falsch zu sein – richtig?

 

Schlussendlich saß er auf einem erhöhten Stuhl in einem Esszimmer, dass eine durchschnittliche Größe hatte – neben seinem eigenen gab es noch neun andere Sitzplätze. Kuro hatte sich entschieden, unter dem Tisch zu liegen, warum auch immer.

Satan hatte mit Bediensteten geredet, doch Rin gab sich nicht die Mühe, zuzuhören. Der Dämonengott setzte sich ihm dann gegenüber, und wartete anscheinend.

Nach ein paar Minuten gab auch schließlich Beelzebub reingestapft und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen. Er schien gelangweilt zu sein. Geistesabwesend spielte Rin an seinem Wackelzahn. Früher hatte er sich die immer ganz schnell rausgehauen, weil er so wild unterwegs war. Einer war sogar mal teilweise abgebrochen, bevor er herausgefallen war.

„Rin, rijisch?“, kam es von Beelzebub. „rijisch“? Rin drehte den Kopf zu dem Dämonenkönig, der ihn anstarrte. Dann zuckte der Weißhaarige mit den Schultern und hoffte, dass er einfach nur nach der Bestätigung seines Namens gefragt worden war. Dämonisch zu sprechen war schon praktisch, es sei denn dein Gegenüber verschluckte so ziemlich den größten Teil des Satzes sodass es ein ganz eigenes Puzzlespiel wurde. Ein Puzzle, wo die Hälfte der Teile fehlte und die vorhandenen allesamt irgendwie dunkel waren. Das war zwar eine dezente Übertreibung, aber das war ihm so ziemlich egal.

Während sie wohl auf das Essen warteten, fuhr Beelzebub damit fort, so zu sprechen, als ob er ganz dringend eine Art Autokorrektur für seine Aussprache benötigte: „Schdill für‘ahn Feuahdemmun. ‘Gedst dir?“ Rin antwortete nicht, einfach weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was gerade gesagt worden war.

Bei Satan schien sich eine Migräne anzubahnen, wenn man nach dem Gesichtsausdruck und der Hand an der Schläfe ging. „Beel, sprich bitte wie eine normale Person. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst“, flehte er ihn halb an und schien sich währenddessen nicht um seine schwindende Würde zu kümmern.

Beelzebub war die Verkörperung der Demotivation und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und wiederholte seine Aussage ein wenig deutlicher, sodass Rin auch endlich verstand, was gesagt wurde: „Still für einen Feuerdämon. Wie geht‘s dir?“

Als Antwort erntete er ein Blinzeln und durchgehendes Starren von dem Jungdämon. Normalerweise hörte er nicht auf zu reden, wenn man ihn nicht stoppte wie es so oft getan wurde, aber gerade schienen die Worte wegzulaufen, jedes Mal wenn er es irgendwie schaffte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Beelzebub, der sich vorgebeugt hatte um den Jüngeren zu begutachten, ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen. Anscheinend war er nicht interessiert genug, um Rin dazu zu überzeugen, etwas von sich zu geben.

Rin wandte den Blick auf das Tischtuch aus Stoff, auf dem schon ein Platzdeckchen lag. Der Lauf der Zeit schien irrelevant zu sein, bis er schließlich einen Teller vorgesetzt bekam. Er schaffte es noch ein „Danke“ zu Murmeln, woraufhin die Stimme eines weiblichen Dämons mit verdächtig pinker Aura ihm antwortete: „Mit Vergnügen.“ Die Bedienstete verließ dann den Raum.

Das Essen sah zwar lecker aus, unterschied sich aber stark von dem, was er aus Assiah gewöhnt war. In einer dunkelgrünen, eher dünnflüssigen Soße lag etwas in Streifen geschnittenes, was unter Umständen so etwas wie Fleisch sein könnte, wenn die Struktur stimmte, die Geflügel ähnlich war. Gegessen wurde hier anscheinend mit einer stark gewölbten Gabel mit zwei Zacken – im Gegensatz zu dem westlichen Besteck, das bei der Familie Cait Sith benutzt worden war. Daneben waren von der Soße unberührt komische Kugeln, die an überdimensionierte Getreidepops erinnerten. Nach dem „Guten Appetit“ von den anderen beiden am Tisch wagte er sich vorsichtig an letzteres.

Da sie sich weigerten, mit der Gabel aufgespießt zu werden, sammelte er eine vom Teller wie man es mit einem Löffel tun würde. Er nahm sie dann in den Mund und wollte davon abbeißen.

Millisekunden später spuckte er sie mit einem „OH FUCK“, das einem Schmerzreiz folgte, wieder aus, denn er hatte den schweren Fehler begangen, seine Schneidezähne zu benutzen. Er schmeckte eine Spur Blut im Mund, und kurz danach spuckte er den Wackelzahn in seine Hand, den er prompt genauer beobachtete.

„Oh, ist er ausgefallen? Gib mir einen Moment, ich müsste doch noch irgendwo eine Dose rumliegen haben ...“, sprach Satan und verließ danach den Raum. Seine Aura entfernte sich Stück für Stück in die Tiefen des Palastes, und die leichte Spur von irgendwie ungewollter und doch verlangte Geborgenheit verschwand.

Rin fühlte sich immer kälter, und die Kälte stach, als ob Eiskristalle langsam seine Organe durchstechen würden.

 

Die Wurzel war angefressen und quasi nicht mehr vorhanden, wie es auch bei seinen Milchzähnen der Fall gewesen war. Er fühlte die Lücke, doch er wusste, dass bald ein neuer Zahn kommen würde, das war ihm seltsam klar.

Dieser kleine Zahn löste etwas aus, ein unglaublich schreckliches Gefühl. Laut hörte er in seinen Ohren sein Herz langsam schlagen, das Blut weiter durch diesen Körper transportierend.

Er sollte bis an sein Lebensende bleiben. Das hatte er gelernt, als er noch jünger gewesen war. Deine zweiten Zähne bleiben. Und jetzt war er einfach weg.

 

_Weil er ein Dämon war._

 

Menschen verloren ihre bleibenden Zähne nicht einfach so und bekamen dann ein neues Set. So etwas taten nur Monster, so wie Haie und alles mögliche andere. Raubtiere, die ihre Opfer zerfleischten.

 

„ _Der Dämon!“ „Kind des Teufels!“ „MONSTER!“_

 

Das war alles richtig gewesen, nicht? Doch es war okay. All dieser Schmerz war in Ordnung. Dieser Körper würde immer wieder heilen, so schnell das man kaum hingucken konnte. Eine abgetrennte Gliedmaße war in Sekunden wieder dran. Eine zu ersetzen würde sicherlich auch nicht lange dauern. Wurde etwas dauerhaftes wie ein Zahn herausgeschlagen, wuchs einfach ein neuer nach. Dieser Körper würde bestehen bleiben, könnte zerstören und verletzen für so lange, bis er schlussendlich irgendwie so zerstückelt würde, dass er nicht mehr standhielt. Wann wäre es so weit?

 

„ _Was soll die Frage? Für mich warst du ein Dämon und damit eine potentielle Gefahrenquelle!“ „Stelle dich im Hauptquartier der Ritterschaft oder stirb einfach!“_

 

Die Erinnerung schien noch frisch zu sein, eingebrannt in sein Gehirn. Er hatte Yukio nicht noch einmal darauf angesprochen, doch er dachte öfter daran. Selbst im Schlaf wiederholte sich die Szene immer und immer wieder. Mittlerweile meinte er sich schwach daran zu erinnern, wie in diesem Moment etwas zerbrochen war zwischen ihm und dem anderen – seinem Zwilling. Sie waren doch noch Brüder, richtig?

Auch wenn die ganzen Dämonensachen etwas anderes sagte, Yukio war immer noch der Jüngere. Rin konnte sich noch erinnern, wie sehr er ihn beschützen wollte.

 

Dann stand Beelzebub plötzlich neben ihm und schaute auf ihm herab. Eine Schulter auf seiner Hand ließ Rin aus seiner Starre aufschrecken.

„Der wächst nach. Keine Sorge, Kleiner. Brauchss‘du – Brauchst du ein Taschentuch oder so etwas?“, fragte ihn der Dämonenkönig, der ein wenig zu fremdeln schien. „Sorry, sonst war ich immer der Kleine. Die ganze großer-Bruder-Geschichte ist noch ein bissl neu für mich, und du scheinst generell überwältigt zu sein. Was ist los?“

Rin schwieg. Seine Hände fingen zusammen mit dem Rest seines Körpers an wie Espenlaub zu zittern. Sein Blick, vorher noch auf den Dämonenkönig gerichtet, fiel wieder auf seine Hände und den Zahn.

Dem folgte die Aura Satans, die sich wieder näherte.

 

Was machte er hier eigentlich?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, das war es erst einmal … den Nervenzusammenbruch setze ich im nächsten Kapitel fort ;) Hoffe es wiederholt sich nicht zu sehr momentan, aber es kommt auch noch anderer Plot, versprochen! Gerade ist Rin nur ein wenig … verstört, aber es wird besser. Also es geht nicht für immer so weiter … mir fällt nur gerade die Wiederholung auf, hoffentlich stört es euch nicht zu sehr!
> 
> *Armenischer Name, der Schmetterling bedeutet.  
> ** Ich hoffe, ihr versteht, was Beel sagt. Er spricht so. Ich manchmal auch – nicht alles, aber‘n bissl schon. Muss ja, ne? Keine Ahnung, ob das ein fester Dialekt ist oder so, ich spreche eigentlich Hochdeutsch, habe aber ein paar Wörter im Wortschatz die aus keinem bekannten Dialekt kommen, wie „wegknäcken“ (einschlafen). Und manchmal lasse ich einfach was aus.  
> *** Ich weiß es, es ist ein Yo gewesen, ich habe nämlich angefangen, „Yo“ manchmal abzukürzen, wenn ich spreche. Dann kommt nur noch ein „‘o“.


	10. Wutausbruch Nr.2 und folgende

_ **Kapitel 10: Wutausbrüche Nr.2 und folgende** _

 

Satan mochte zwar der Gottkönig Gehennas sein, aber das was ihn am meisten abgebrüht hatte, waren wohl seine Kinder gewesen – das würde er zumindest sagen, wenn ihn jemand fragen würde. So kam es auch dazu, dass er keinen kompletten Nervenzusammenbruch bekam, als sein Jüngster einen hatte und anfing zu schreien, als er den Raum betreten hatte.

Aber Junge, dafür dass er so jung war, war er ziemlich wehrhaft und schnell. Und schwupps, war er aus dem Zimmer gerannt. Seinen Zahn hatte er zurückgelassen.

Beel schien überfordert zu sein. War verständlich – er reagierte viel besser als Luzifer*, als er mit Samael Zeit verbringen sollte.. Der hatte sich strikt geweigert, mit seinem kleinen Bruder, auch als er ein Kleinkind war, in einem Raum zu bleiben.

 

Zurück zu Rin.

Der Jungdämon hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war. Sein Adrenalin hatte ihn einfach nur weggetrieben, gegen den Willen seiner Instinkte – aber die erzählten gerade irgendwie nur Schwachsinn. Satan zu knuddeln würde nicht helfen. Überhaupt nicht.

Was hatte er die ganze Zeit überhaupt gemacht? Er war freiwillig in der Nähe von Satan gewesen! Ohne sich irgendwie zu wehren. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, alle Opfer die für ihn gemacht wurden, so zu verschwenden. Fujimoto war für ihn gestorben, nur damit er nicht in die Finger des Höllengottes fiel und es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er schon hier und hatte ihn auch noch umarmt. Yukio, der seine Kindheit und Jugend damit verbracht hatte, ein Exorzist zu werden. All das.

Er war auch wirklich zu gar nichts fähig, nicht?

Langsam klärte sich sein Kopf und er merkte, das er vollkommen planlos durch die Gegend gelaufen war. Rin stand in einem ihm vollkommen fremden Korridor. Einer von wahrscheinlich ungefähr einer Million. Der Boden war mit einer Art schwarzen Marmor gefliest, die Wände hatten wechselnde Farben. Zuerst dachte er, sie wären einfach nur anders gestrichen, aber je nachdem in welchen Teil des Flures man stand, hatten sie definitiv eine andere Farbe. Oder auch: Sein Orientierungssinn lag sterbend in der Ecke.

Rin sackte auf seine Knie zusammen. Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf wurden langsam leiser, doch ein bitteres Gefühl im Mund blieb zurück, egal wie oft er schluckte. Die Wunde seines Zahnes war verheilt.

Er hatte eine ziemlich lange Strecke zurückgelegt, viel weiter als die Aura Satans reichte. Einige Bedienstete hatten ihn komisch angeschaut, aber es hatte ihn nicht gekümmert. Dieser Korridor war allerdings gerade verlassen und es schien auch niemand hier zu sein. So viele leere Räume am Tag – beziehungsweise Abend wenn man nach den Fenstern ging. Vielleicht waren hier Dinge gelagert? An den Türen waren auch Schilder, aber diese kümmerten ihn gerade wenig. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und wartete darauf, dass sein Gehirn sich dazu entschied, mal wieder anständig zu funktionieren und ihm wieder das Gefühl gab, eine echte Person zu sein und nicht irgendjemand … anders. Gab er sich nicht immer Mühe, jemand gutes zu sein? Aber das Blut an seinen Händen hatte immer eine andere Sprache gesprochen.

So oft er auch versuchte, andere zu beschützen, immer lief es schief. Wie war er nur darauf gekommen, dass es die Schuld der anderen wäre? Wenn es überall gleich lief war es ja offensichtlich seine. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass er immer Probleme hatte.

 

Um einzuschlafen war er nicht müde genug, aber er hatte immer noch Hunger. Es tat irgendwie weh, doch das gab ihm teilweise das Gefühl, doch noch irgendwie da zu sein, am Leben zu sein. Und der Schmerz war immerhin immer da gewesen, wie dieser eine seltsame Freund der einen niemals in Stich sitzt. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, dass der personifizierte Schmerz neben ihm saß und das erinnerte ihn an seine Einsamkeit. Kuro hatte er vollkommen vergessen gehabt bei seiner spontanen Flucht. Wo war er? Die Cait Sith konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen, das wusste der Jungdämon.

Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Satan und der Insektenkönig auch auf ihn aufpassen würden, aber er ignorierte das.

„Warum fühlt sich dieser Ort so angenehm an, hmm?“, fragte er niemand bestimmten. Die Wände schienen irgendetwas aufgesaugt zu haben, was er mochte, aber er konnte ums Verrecken nicht sagen, was es war, dafür war es viel zu schwach.

 

Die sich nähernde Aura eines Erddämons riss ihn aus seiner Starre, und er schaute in die Richtung, aus der sie kam. Was er sah, ließ ihn zusammenkrampfen.

Das war das Gesicht, das er beim Aufwachen erhascht hatte. Er sah bei weitem nicht seinem Ebenbild in Assiah ähnlich, aber seine Körperhaltung war die gleiche. _Amaimon, der Erdkönig._

Schwach flackerten bei seinem Anblick die Erinnerung an den Kampf gegen ihn auf. Wie der Jüngere die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Amaimon war groß, wie auch dessen Geschwister. Er war ein Stück größer als Beelzebub, aber nicht sonderlich bemerkenswert wenn man die Dimensionen von Azazel und Satan als Vergleich hatte. Er war auch der zweitjüngste der Söhne Satans, nicht? _Drittjüngster_ , flüsterten die Instinkte des Jungdämons.

Sein Gesicht wirkte animalischer, war aber von den gleichen grünen Haaren im unbeschreiblichen Haarstil umgeben. Auf seinem Kopf prangten zwei grüne Hörner, die wie die eines Hobgoblins aussahen. Der sichtbare Teil seiner Arme hatte außerdem eine grüne Hautfarbe, die der menschlichen Gesichtsfarbe nicht entsprach. Seine Hände waren auch teilweise klauenartig. Trotz allem wirkte er nicht wirklich furchterregend, was definitiv den verfluchten Instinkten zugeschrieben werden konnte.

 

Mit einer Hand kratzte sich Amaimon am Nacken und starrte Rin ausdrucklos an. Rin schwieg weiterhin. Was sollte er auch schon sagen? „STIRB!“ würde nicht weiterhelfen, da es ihm auch gerade an Wut mangelte. Hätten seine Instinkte eine materielle Form, würde er versuchen sie zu würgen. Irgendwie ginge das bestimmt.

„Kleiner.“, kam es vom Erdkönig. Das schien irgendeine Blockade in Rin zu brechen, er sprang auf und fiel Amaimon regelrecht an, jedoch ohne wirkliche Kraft dahinter. Ebenfalls ohne Ernst hielt der Dämonkönig ihn davon ab, seine Augen zu zerkratzen. Seine aushärtenden Krallen würden eines Tages wohl wirklich Schaden zufügen können. Zwar leuchteten seine Flammen auf, weigerten sich aber erneut sein angebliches Familienmitglied zu verletzen. War ihm aber auch gerade ziemlich egal.

„ICH BIN NICHT KLEIN! Was kann ich denn dafür, dass ihr alle abnormal groß seid? Und überhaupt, wer hatte die Idee mich hierher zu schleppen! Das ist Entführung! Das ist illegal! Ich werde gegen meinen Willen hier festgehalten! Und du bist so ein Arsch, Suppaimon, wie wagst du es hier einfach so herzukommen und mich zu beleidigen!“

Rin hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, Amaimon in die Hölle zu wünschen. Kopfschmerz-Alarm.

Amaimon schien sich irgendwie nicht darum zu kümmern. Er griff die Hände des Jungdämons ohne größeren Aufwand und hielt ihn so fest. Der Weißhaarige atmete heftig, aber schwieg ansonsten.

„Du willst hier raus?“, sagte der Erdkönig schließlich.

„Ja klar will ich das!“, spuckte ihn Rin an, entgegen seine Instinkte. Das hatten die davon. Niemals würde er auch nur in der Nähe Satans sein!

Nichts gegen die Umarmung. Die war toll gewesen. Rin, hör damit auf, Satan und seine Verwandten knuddeln zu wollen!

„Okay“, sagte der Erdkönig ohne Emotion. „Dann komm mit. Egyn-nii** hat mich auf eine Party eingeladen. Das ist immer ganz lustig.“

 

Gerade erheiterte wirkte der Erddämon aber nicht. Dennoch folgte ihm Rin. Er wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen, dass er an der Hand gehalten wurde – zumindest nicht mehr, denn Amaimon hatte einen eisernen Handgriff. Und der Jüngere war sich sicher, sich innerhalb von Sekunden wieder zu verlaufen.

Er hatte den Geistesblitz, den Lutscher aus seiner Hose zu kramen und zu essen, auch wenn das seinem Hunger nicht wirklich half. Aber er war lecker, musste man sagen.

Einige der Wege schienen Abkürzungen zu sein, sodass sie in einer nicht zu langen Zeit auf einer Art Vorhof landeten. Dort war auch wieder ein Reiseschacht, den sie auch gleich nahmen. Die ganze Zeit über ließ Amaimon ihn nicht los.

 

Als sie ankamen, spürte Rin eine Menge blaue Auren wie die von Elpida. Egyn war der König des Wassers – das waren offensichtlich Wasserdämonen. Dem folgte die Realisation, dass das Wort „Party“ für diese Veranstaltung etwas verharmlosend war.

Es schien sich um eine Insel zu handeln, alles war mehr oder weniger ein Strand voller Palmen. Als Amaimon seine Hand losließ, floh Rin nicht sofort, sondern schaute sich um. Dann bemerkte er die stärkste anwesende Aura – die die zusätzliche Information eines Familienmitgliedes hatte.

Lustig, derjenige der sich am seltsamsten benahm war mit ihm verwandt. Mittlerweile ließ sich ein Muster erkennen – Beel u.. – Beelzebub und seine Schmetterlinge und mysteriöser Dialekt waren wohl nicht die Oberkante. Deshalb schien Satan so abgebrüht gegenüber der Eigenarten seiner Kinder zu sein.

Egyn, König des Wassers, hatte ein äußerst farbenfrohes Hawaiihemd und ein beunruhigend kurzes Palmenröckchen an. Zudem trug er Flipflops und tanzte auf einem Tisch aus Bambusrohr zur exotischen Musik. Seine Instinkte teilten Rin mit, dass er wohl nüchtern war – keine Verletzung, keine Vergiftung, nichts.

Das schien wohl normal zu sein.

„Sag mal, Amaimon ...“, setzte Rin an, was mit einem „Hmm“ seitens des Erdkönigs beantwortet wurde. „Was ist eigentlich die Sache mit Samael und gefährlichen Gegenständen in der Nähe von Kleinkinder gewesen?“. Da Amaimon der Dienstbote für Samael gewesen schien, soweit sich der Jungdämon entsinnen konnte, kannte er ihn wohl. Und er war älter als Beel. Beelzebub, keine Spitznamen für Dämonenkönige, Rin.

„Aniue hat mir das erzählt, als ich gefragt habe, warum ich keine gefährliche Sachen habe, weil Beel angekommen war.“ Angekommen? Wurden Dämonenkönige vom Storch gebracht oder was?

„Luzifer-nii hatte eines seiner Spielzeuge draußen gelassen. Aniue ist als Kleinkind in sein Zimmer und hat es gefunden. War das einzige gefährliche, dass Luzifer-nii hatte, aber Aniue hat sich damit fast in die Luft gejagt. Seitdem darf man keine gefährlichen Gegenstände im Haus haben, wenn Kleinkinder anwesend sind.“

Oh. Wer auch immer Samael wirklich war, er musste durchtrieben sein. Das verrieten ihm seine Instinkte, warum auch immer.

Schlussendlich lief er immer noch neben Amaimon her, und sie näherten sich Egyn. Dieser pausierte in seinem leidenschaftlichen Gesang irgendeines sinnlosen Liebesliedes, das Rin nicht kannte. Es war aber auch auf Dämonisch.

„Egyn.“, sagte Amaimon. Egyn erstarrte.

„Aloha! Ach, du bist gekommen, Amai? Hätte ich nicht erwartet. Echt nicht. Oh, und das ist … wie war dein Name, Kleiner?“

Und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Rin erneut auf 180 und Egyn wusste kaum, wie ihm geschah, als er von einem dämonischen Kleinkind angefallen wurde, dass viel kleiner war als er. Die folgende Schimpftirade hatte er auch nicht erwartet.

Amaimon stand reaktionslos daneben, als Rin dabei war, ihren gemeinsamen älteren Bruder die Kehle herauszureißen. Das einzige was er tat, war einen Lutscher in seinen Mund zu stecken.

 

Nach einer Weile hatte Egyn es geschafft, vom Tisch herunterzukommen und seinen kleinst- jüngsten Bruder davon zu überzeugen, ihn nicht umzubringen weil auf seine Körpergröße angespielt wurde. Die blauen Flammen hörten langsam auf, über dessen Haut zu züngeln.

„Ach, du bist also ein Feuerdämon? Mit Vaters blauen Flammen, erstaunlich. Wie heißt du denn jetzt?“, brachte der König des Wassers schließlich heraus. Die Feier ging um sie herum weiter, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

„Rin.“, kam es vom Träger des Namens. Der Wasserkönig hoffte, dass er nicht so einsilbig war wie Amaimon und Azazel. Die beiden waren nicht wirkliches Partymaterial. Amaimon hatte er vor über zwei Jahren mal wieder eingeladen und er war erst jetzt gekommen. Und natürlich war das nicht die erste Einladung gewesen – die wievielte war es denn gewesen? Die fünfzigste? Keine Ahnung, um ehrlich zu sein. Die legendäre Party von Egyn hatte vor einer Ewigkeit begonnen und er selbst konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann das genau gewesen war. Nach der ersten Party gab es eine Aftershow-Party, die nicht wirklich enden wollte. Irgendwann gab es keinen Unterschied mehr. Ein Teil seiner Familie hielten ihn für wahnsinnig. Wahnsinn schien auch das einzige zu sein, dass das hier am laufen hielt – kein Alkohol und keine Drogen, sein Vater hätte ihn dafür ewig Hausarrest gegeben. Jeder kam und ging wie er wollte.

„Okay, Rin. Willkommen in der Familie. Ich gebe dir einen Rat – egal wie seltsam deine Idee oder deine Hobbys sind, oder wie schlecht du in etwas bist – ich schwöre, eines deiner Geschwister ist noch seltsamer“, erklärte Egyn, und wurde unerwünschter Weise von Amaimon ergänzt. Wenn der Mal sprach, machte das auch nur Ärger.

„Egyn zum Beispiel. Kann nichts außer Party machen.“

„ICH KANN SEHR WOHL MEHR ALS NUR PARTY MACHEN, AMAI!!“, kreischte der König des Wassers. Einzelne Partygänger schauten kurz um, machten dann aber ihr eigenes Ding. „Zum Beispiel?“, entgegnete der Erdkönig emotionslos.

„Zum Beispiel .. zum Beispiel … Ich kann total gut … bring mich nicht aus dem Konzept, Amai!“, erwiderte Egyn, erhielt darauf aber keine Reaktion bis auf das Lachen seines kleinsten Bruders, der sich sichtlich zu amüsieren schien. Das brachte den König des Wassers auf eine Idee. „Zum Beispiel bringe ich Rin hier zum Lachen. Wann hat er über etwas gelacht, das du gemacht hast, hmm?“, argumentierte er hämisch, unbeschämt darüber, ein Kleinkind als Waffe zu benutzen.

Amaimon schwieg für einen Moment, und schritt zur Tat.

Er kitzelte Rin. Und Rin lachte Tränen und krümmte sich auf dem Boden. Als er sich jedoch ergab und um Gnade bettelte, hörte der Erdkönig sofort auf. Er hockte vor dem Jüngeren, der immer noch vor sich hinlachte (und so vollkommen vergessen hatte, weshalb er vorhin noch traurig gewesen war) und starrte dem Wasserdämon in die Augen. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Das ist aber auch billig, wirklich, Amai.“, kritisierte der Ältere. Amaimon erwiderte das mit einem Blick, der ganz laut: „Immer hast du was zu meckern“ schrie.

 

Scheinbar plötzlich tauchte Beel bei ihnen auf. „Amai-nii, hast du Rin entführt? Schon wieder? Vater sucht nach ihm, wir waren gerade beim Abendessen.“

Egyn seufzte. „Amai … Wie war es mit der Regel, keine Geschwister zu klauen? Azazel sollte ihn zu Vater bringen, nicht du.“

Amaimon schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein, während er auf den Boden starrte, und nach ein paar Minuten sagte er: „Gerade wollte er noch wo anders hin, also habe ich ihn wo anders hin gebracht. Ich habe ihn nicht entführt.“

Beel schien noch nicht zufrieden gestellt zu sein: „Und davor?“

„Er war verletzt. Wenn ich verletzt bin, will ich immer bei Vater sein. Ich dachte, er will da auch sein.“

Rin rappelte sich mittlerweile wieder auf. So war er also von Azazels Haus – _Palast_ zu Satan gekommen. Was Amaimon jetzt sagte schien irgendwie Sinn zu machen – aber dennoch erinnerte er sich daran, war vor einer Weile im Trainingscamp passiert war. Also entschied er sich dazu, auch mal was zur Konversation beizutragen: „Suppaimon, warum bist du jetzt so verdammt nett, wenn du noch vor ein paar Wochen darauf versessen warst, mich zu Brei zu verarbeiten, und meine Freunde gleich mit?“

Die anderen Adepten waren zwar nach der ganzen Geschichte nicht wirklich … angenehm gewesen, und Shiemi hatte immer noch irgendwie Angst gehabt, aber er hatte sie beschützten wollen. Und die Hobbygärtnerin hatte dann ja auch wieder mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet.

 

Schließlich schien Beel genug von seinen Geschwistern zu haben, und griff sich Rin. Er versuchte ihn so zu tragen, wie Azazel es bereits getan hatte, was allerdings noch viel merkwürdiger war als mit dem Geisterkönig. Zwar hatte Beel die körperliche Stärke, seinen kleineren Bruder zu tragen, aber ihr Größenunterschied war nicht so groß. Also nicht so wie bei den anderen Dämonenkönigen. Rin verabschiedete sich von seiner würde, stellte sich aber damit zufrieden, dass Beel definitiv mehr erniedrigt wurde. Dieser verabschiedete sich mit einer Rede, dass er sich jetzt seiner Rolle als großer Bruder bewusst sei und im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwister einen Sinn für Verantwortung hatte. Rins Bemerkung, dass die fleischfressenden Schmetterlinge eine andere Sprache sprechen würden, ignorierte er. Beel konnte aber nicht den Drang unterdrücken, seinen kleinen Bruder den richtigen Namen der Dämonen, Vartiter, zu nennen.

„Was ist eigentlich die Einzahl von Variter?“, fragte der Jüngere, als in den Reiseschacht einsteigen wollten.

„Gibt keine. Niemand hat je einen einzelnen gesehen.“, erwiderte der Insektenkönig, bevor es losging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ich habe ihn die ganze Zeit mit C geschrieben und habe offiziell keine Ahnung. Wir alle wissen, wer gemeint ist. Und wenn ich noch einmal „Satan“ als „Stan“ schreibe, raste ich aus.
> 
> **-nii steht für großer Bruder. Amaimon nennt Samael „Aniue“, was eine etwas altertümliche, aber respektvolle Anrede ist.


	11. Manche mögen's heiß

Ich habe momentan viel Stress und allgemein Probleme – und Schreibblockade. Es tut mir leid.

 

Kapitel 11: Manche mögen‘s heiß

 

Kaum waren sie wieder im Innenhof bei … wo eigentlich? Satan‘s? Rin versuchte den Soap-Jingle in seinem Kopf zu unterdrücken, aber er konnte nichts gegen den Singsang seines Kopfes tun, das verkündete: „WILLKOMMEN BEI DEN SATAN‘S!“

Er war wirklich tief gesunken, und Beel schien ihn nicht noch tiefer sinken zu lassen. Er ließ ihn nämlich nicht runter und Rin war sich nicht sicher, was für eine Strafe es auf „Geschwister ankokeln“ stand - nicht, dass die Dämonenkönige, insbesondere _Beel-ze-bub_ , seine richtigen Brüder wären. Vielleicht kein Nachtisch? Ach ja, das Essen. Da war ja was. Und er hatten den Lutscher schon gegessen. Mist. Vielleicht auch Hausarrest? Bei so einem großen Haus war das doch keine Strafe. Wohl wieder in diesem seltsamen Gästezimmer oder in Beels leerem … Rin gab es auf, sich selbst zu korrigieren, wenn es um Namen ging. Beel ging besser in den Kopf.

„Hey sag mal, darf ich noch runter? Irgendwann?“, fragte er den Geweihträger. Dieser starrte ihn an und bestätigte seine Unwiligkeit mit einem simplen: „Nein.“

Das brachte Rin zum Nachdenken. „Hattest du nicht eben noch so einen komischen Dialekt? Gerade eben hast du noch normal -“, er hielt inne, denn er merkte, dass Satan kam. Oh – oh. Beel schien ebenfalls geschockt zu sein. Bis jetzt hatte er doch noch keine Angst vor dem Gott Gehennas gehabt, richtig?

„Isch weisch überhaaaapt nisch, wasch du meinscht.“, antwortete der Dämonenkönig, der sehr beschäftigt war damit, überall hinzugucken was nicht sein kleiner Bru – was nicht Rin war.

Ertappt. Nicht nur hatte er gerade eben noch normal gesprochen, doch jetzt schien er sich nicht auf einen Dialekt einigen zu können.

 

„Amaimon hat ihn schon wieder gekidnappt.“, stellte Satan trocken fest, als sie zurück ins Esszimmer kamen. Der Dämonengott schien einiges von seiner Familie gewohnt zu sein, dass es ihn nicht wirklich wunderte, dass seine Kinder sich wohl gegenseitig kidnappten. Es hatte wohl damit angefangen, dass Samael Amaimon leiden konnte – was für Samael, der-der-mit-niemanden-klarkommt selten war – und sich entschlossen hatte, ihn zu sich zu nehmen. Er hatte es wohl geflissentlich übergangen, seinen Vater um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Diese Angewohnheit hatte sich wohl jetzt auf den Erdkönig übertragen und Rin war das Opfer.

„Jap.“, bestätigte der Insektenkönig, der Rin immer noch trug. Dieser war leicht angesäuert; er konnte laufen, das wusste er. Und es war recht wackelig aufgrund des mangelnden Größenunterschieds. Nicht dass Beel _kein_ Riese war, aber im Vergleich zu den anderen wirkte er nicht wirklich gewaltig. Gerade eben war das auch in der Präsens von Egyn zu sehen gewesen, der es auch noch wagte, auf einem Tisch zu stehen. Eine Frechheit. Naja, für jemanden der blaue Haare und gottv – hier ein Zusammenzucken Rins aufgrund von Kopfschmerzen und besorgte Blicke der Dämonen einfügen – _verdammte_ muschelartige Dinger als Hörner hatte, war es wohl etwas normales. Über Kleidung, Musikgeschmack und Freizeitbeschäftigung (nur eine, die Party) sollte man einfach nicht nachdenken.

 

Das Essen war kalt geworden. Satan hatte das von Beel mit einer Bewegung des Handgelenkes kurzzeitig entzündet und so wohl erwärmt. Rin saß vor seinem kalten Essen und stocherte mit seiner Gabel darin herum. Beel, der schon wieder am essen war, hielt plötzlich inne und schaute ihn perplex an.

„Du wirst das … doch woll‘ nisch galt essen wollen, oder watt?“, kam es von dem Dämonenkönig, der angesichts seiner sich ständig ändernden Sprechweise eine mentale Krise hatte. War Rin hier wenigstens nicht der einzige mit derartigen Problemen, nur wenn seine einen intensiven Ringkampf mit seinen Instinkten involvierte.

„Ähm...“, kam die sehr intellektuelle Antwort des ehemaligen (?) Exorzisten-Adepts. „Vielleicht?“

Satan hingegen schaute ein wenig besorgt. Kein Wunder, dass seine Haare weiß waren, bei all den Sorgen die seine Kinder ihm wohl bescherten … doch was sollte es ihn kümmern, dass Rins Essen kalt war?

Schneller als gedacht hatte der Jüngste die Handfläche besagten Dämonengottes auf seiner Stirn. Einen Moment später wurde der Körperkontakt beendet, und ein verwirrter Ausdruck blitzte in den Augen Satans auf, gemeinsam mit einem Gedanken seitens Rin. Wie konnte so jemand bitte tausende von Exorzisten umbringen?

Ein bekannter Fellball entschied sich plötzlich, Rin auf den Schoß zu springen und es sich da bequem zu machen.

„Krank scheinst du nicht zu sein, du bist nicht unterkühlt. Und du hast deine Flammen vorhin benutzt.“, stellte Satan fest. Rin war verwirrt.  
„Warum sollte ich überhaupt krank sein? _Weil mein_ _Essen kalt ist_? Ich kontrolliere nicht die Thermo – Thermo – die Naturgesetze, also ist das definitiv nicht meine Schuld.“, fragte Rin. Beel schaute ihn derweil so an, als ob er gerade gefragt hätte, was eins plus eins ist:

„Ähm, Brüderchen, du bis‘n Feuerdämon. Die sin‘ dafür bekannt, ihr Ess‘n selbst warmhal‘den zu können. Mit Flammen, weißt du?“

„So dumm bin ich auch nicht!“, erwiderte Rin mit einem leisen Fauchen. Wenigstens brach hier niemand in Panik aus, wenn er sowas machte. Im Exorzistenkolleg wurde er immer angestarrt, als ob er gerade einem Baby dem Kopf abgerissen hatte. Er machte gedanklich nicht einmal einen Vermerk, dass er „Brüderchen“ genannt worden war. Es gab schlimmere Wörter und wenigstens hatte Beel keinen Palmenrock an. Warum konnte er Egyn eigentlich unterschwellig nicht ab, aber Beel schon?

Satan hielt auf einmal seine Hand. Ähm, okay? Er schien ihm anscheinend etwas zeigen zu wollen.

„Du solltest deine Magie eigentlich spüren, unter deiner Haut, in deinem Fleisch und deinen Knochen. Auch hier, in deiner Hand. Wenn du möchtest, dass sie hervorkommt, bring sie in Bewegung. Wenn du deinen Körper dabei bewegst, geht es leichter.“, kam die kryptische Erklärung des uralten Dämons, der diesen Kram wohl schon etliche Male gemacht hatte.

Etwas in sich spüren? Nun, wenn Rin wütend war, konnte er definitiv die Energie spüren, wie sie sich freisetzte. Aber bei diesen Kerzenübungen … Flammen kamen nur durch die Frustration.

 

_Wollte er die Flammen überhaupt freisetzen?_

_Die blauen Flammen, die alles verschlangen, so vielen das Leben gekostet hatten, die ihn brandmarkten als was er war -_

_Freiwillig freisetzen? Einfach so?_

 

Satan hatte seine Hand losgelassen, vielleicht damit er sich besser konzentrieren konnte, doch Rin starrte nur drauf, während das Gefühl der freundlich gemeinten Berührung langsam verschwand. Unter seiner Haut, nicht? Er drehte seine Hand leicht, und sein Blick fiel auf seine Nägel – _seine Krallen_ , erkannte er.

Er schloss seine Hand, und öffnete sie teilweise wieder. Beel, der im Hintergrund ungeduldig wartete, anstatt weiter zu essen, war ihm vollkommen egal. Genauso wie der Gott Gehennas, der aufmerksam die Handlungen des Jüngsten, _seines Jüngsten,_ verfolgte.

 

 _Die blauen Flammen_.

 

Tausend Gedanken wollten auf ihn einströmen, ihn wieder hinabreißen in die tiefe Dunkelheit, doch er hörte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf zu denken.

Dann öffnete er seine Hand mit einer schnappenden Bewegung völlig, und ein blauer Lichtschein entflammte in ihr. Das erste Mal konzentrierte er sich wirklich auf das Gefühl der Flamme, die auf seinem Handteller tanzte, wie die Magie aus seinem Inneren kam und nach außen strömte.

Es war ganz anders als bisher. Keine unbewusste Selbstentzündung oder erzwungene Kontrolle – die er in der Form nicht wirklich wollte, um ehrlich zu sein – sondern einfach der Wunsch. Warum war es auf einmal so einfach?

Er schaute den Teller an, und mit einem Schwenker sprang die Flamme auf ihn über und brannte für eine Weile, und ging dann aus. Das Essen schien unversehrt zu sein, dampfte aber wieder leicht. Ein unerwartetes Geräusch kam von der Seite.

Satan, der klatschte, als ob ein Kleinkind gerade erfolgreich die eigenen Schuhe zum ersten Mal angezogen hatte. Und irgendwie fühlte es sich okay an.

 

Und als Rin sein Essen probierte, und es wirklich nur warm geworden war, dachte er sich, dass es hier wohl nicht so schlimm war.

 

 

-

 

Ja, es war ein bisschen kurz, aber ein kurzes Update ist besser als gar kein Update, oder nicht?


	12. Kapitel 12 – Hunde, Einhörner, Schmetterlinge und eine Cait Sidhe

Man mochte vielleicht sagen, dass es einfach nicht sein Tag war. Seine Woche. Doch der König der Zeit wusste, so etwas war nicht einfach nur Pech. Oder sein persönliches Unglück – vielleicht hatte sein allerliebster großer Bruder ihn auch verflucht, wenn er dazu in der Lage war. Bestimmt.  
Nie mochte jemand zu verstehen, was die beiden so weit auseinandergetrieben hatte, selbst ihr eigener Vater sah alles als unverständliche Tragödie an. Der Kampf wurde schließlich nach Assiah verlagert, als es einige Konflikte gab, die ihren Erzeuger dazu trieben, sie zu bestrafen.  
Er würde es nie laut sagen, und er war sich da mit diesem unzivilisierten Lichtdämon, der unwürdig war, ein Stammhalter eines so großen Hauses zu sein – bei diesem Gedanken zuckte Samael innerlich zusammen, da er sich erneut daran erinnerte, das er hier über ein Familienmitglied nachdachte – doch die zwei ältesten Söhne Satans hatten Gehenna verlassen, weil sie Hausarrest bekomme hatten. Eigentlich sollten sie nur für eine Woche sich zurückziehen und aufhören, sich gegenseitig zu piesacken. Aber niemand wollte sich die Niederlage eingestehen und so kam es zu dieser ganzen Misere.  
Und selbst wenn sein Stolz es ihm erlauben würde, einfach zurückzukehren … er hatte sein jüngstes Geschwisterkind verletzt, indem er es kurz nach der Geburt versiegelt hatte. Und dieses Kind dann auch noch unter Vergänglichen aufwachsen zu lassen, mit komplett anderen Werten, die für Dämonen eigentlich unverständlich sein sollten.  
Und dann war Okumura Rin nach Gehenna gekommen. Irgendwo in Gehenna. Es gab unzählige von Dämonenarten, und natürlich gab es gefährliche. Die meisten sollten sich von ihm fernhalten, aber die, die darauf basierten, dass sie stärkere Beute fingen, würden nicht zögern. Niemand würde den Jungen finden, er würde verhungern oder verletzt werden und dann würde sein Vater garantiert irgendeinen Weg nach Assiah finden. Naturgesetze waren nicht wirklich relevant wenn so etwas passiert.  
Da saß er nun – Herrscher über das zweitmächtigste Unterreich Gehennas (und seiner Meinung nach das beste) und zählte die Augenblicke, die ihm noch blieben. Den jungen Okumura-sensei wimmelte er erfolgreich ab – dieser war so durcheinander, er merkte nicht einmal, dass ihm der Familiar seines angeblichen „Bruders“ folgte. Damals, als die beiden sich das erste Mal nach dem Zwischenfall das erste Mal wieder begegnet waren, hatte er es ganz genau gespürt – der jüngere der Beiden hatte seinen damaligen Zwillingsbruder verstoßen und war somit nicht mehr Teil der Familie. Das alles war ebenfalls sehr unglücklich verlaufen – sein Vater war etwas empfindlich (wie alle Dämonen mit Kindern) was das anging. Eine zweite blaue Nacht wäre noch eine … mildere Variante, wie er reagieren könnte.  
Wer sollte das alles schlichten?   
Azazel war friedliebend, doch er sprach nur sehr selten. Samael war für ihn lange eine wichtige Person gegeben – doch mehr als zehn Minuten am Tag mochte selbst er nicht seine Stimme zu vernehmen.   
Iblis war … ein typischer Feuerdämon. Aufbrausend, leidenschaftlich, und hatte etwas, was man als „gutes Herz“ bezeichnen könnte. Seine mangelnde Selbstkontrolle machte es allerdings unmöglich, Satan zu beruhigen. Er würde sich nur mit aufregen.  
Egyn hielt nicht viel von Diplomatie, er zog den „natürlichen Flow der Ekstase“ vor. Mittlerweile war es fraglich, wie sein Königreich kontrolliert wurde, aber alles schien tatsächlich von selbst zu laufen. Das zeugte aber nicht von irgendeinem Talent seinerseits – selbst bei der Erschaffung seiner Dimension hatte er nicht viel Kontrolle darauf ausgeübt oder sich darauf konzentriert, wie alles genau funktionieren sollte. Anders als die anderen Reiche Gehennas war sein Reich nie feudal von ihm regiert worden, was es in der Struktur vollkommen anders erschienen ließ. Das sorgte heutzutage für Probleme, da die Bürokratie dort noch nicht angekommen war. Wenn jemand in seinem Reich landete, konnte man ihn schon als unauffindbar gelten lassen – es sei denn, er hatte irgendein Gesetz gebrochen. Das funktionierte dann wieder.  
Sollte Astaroth auf ihren Vater einreden, wäre Assiah verloren – es ging um Familie und er war sehr leidenschaftlich was das anging. Oder auch: Hüte sich wer kann vor Astaroth, wenn man ein Kind schlecht behandelte. Irgendeines. Die Zerstörung Assiahs wäre äußerst ärgerlich, denn Samael hatte eine dezente Vorliebe für die Kulturen einiger Völker der Vergänglichen entwickelt. All das wäre dann verloren, mit der Ausnahme von Teildämonen, die von entfernten Familienmitgliedern aufgenommen werden könnten und natürlich seinem allerkleinsten Bruder, der Iblis nur allzu ähnlich war. Er sollte Amaimon auf bei beiden ansetzen und sie von seinem Reich fernhalten, er war nicht in der Stimmung alles aus ihrer Asche wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Mal wieder.  
Amaimon selbst war niemand, der viele Worte verwendete, um das zu erreichen, was er wollte. Er war nicht zurückgezogen wie Azazel, doch einfach nur sehr, sehr direkt. Doch sein Reich war recht organisiert und er schien tatsächlich davon einen Plan zu haben, was ihn zu einem wirklich fabelhaften kleinen Bruder machte. Samael hatte den richtigen Riecher gehabt und ihn öfter „unter seine Fittiche genommen“, als er noch ein Kleinkind war. Das hatte zu dem Verbot, Geschwister zu entführen geführt … nicht, dass Samael sich auch nur im Geringsten um die Anordnungen seines Vaters scherte – wieder ein Zucken. Er hatte es vor Jahrtausenden aufgegeben, gegen seine Instinkte zu rebellieren und hatte einfach angefangen, so zu tun, als wären sie nicht da.  
Beelzebub war schlichtweg zu jung und zu kindisch. Er war zwar nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber war es noch bis vor kurzem gewesen und deswegen zählte seine Meinung nicht viel. Er zog sowieso seine Haustiere vor.  
Langer Rede kurzer Sinn: Alles ging gerade den Bach herunter und –  
„Kleiner Bruder.“, riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er korrigierte sich. Jetzt ging alles dem Bach herunter.  
„Lucifer.“, erwiderte der zweitälteste. Das Ganze wäre ein bisschen weniger erniedrigend, wenn Samael nicht gerade in tierischer Form in einem Hundepark wäre. Warum er hier war würde er niemals erläutern. Nur über seine Leiche!  
~  
Was machten Dämonenkönige eigentlich den ganzen Tag? Kümmerte sich Azazel selbst um seine Einhörner? Wer wusste das schon. Satans Wege waren ebenfalls rätselhaft. Zumindest war er gerade urplötzlich verschwunden – was für ein Essen war das überhaupt? Mittag- oder Abendessen? Rin hatte vollkommen den Überblick verloren, da in den verschiedenen Gebieten Gehennas unterschiedliche Uhrzeiten herrschten.  
Beelzebub hatte sich allerdings noch schneller dematerialisiert. Der jüngste Dämonenkönig hatte sich in seinem Zimmer verzogen, kaum war er mit dem Essen fertig. Vor eben jenem Zimmer stand Rin nun, da er von Satan höchstpersönlich hier abgesetzt wurde, mitsamt Kuro, Rucksack und dem Einhorn.   
Mit jeder Minute wurde alles surrealer. Denn plötzlich kam Beelzebub aus seinem Zimmer. Mit einem weiteren Käfig, mit Kreaturen die den … wie hießen sie? Wartisen? Was auch immer. Die diesen Schmetterlingen ziemlich ähnlich sagen. Deren Besitzer nuschelte ihm etwas entgegen, allerdings so verzerrt, dass weder das lateinische, gehennische, oder eines der japanischen Alphabete (und das waren immerhin drei) die entstandenen Laute beschreiben könnten.  
Rin entschied sich, eine Methode zu verwenden, die von Generation zu Generation unter den Vergä – Menschen weitergegeben worden war. Wahrscheinlich war sie auch in Gehenna bekannt, und so wie Beelzebub gerne sprach (auch wenn er anscheinend normal Reden konnte), an ihm bestimmt öfter angewendet worden.  
„Hä?“, fragte Rin. Beel – zebub schaute perplex. „Was nich‘ glar daran? Isch das jedz okay oder nisch?“  
„HÄ?“, wiederholte Rin. Verwirrtes Blinzeln auf der Seite des Älteren. „Tud mia leid, aber das hab‘ ich nich verstanden.“ Rin wendete die geheime Technik des beidhändigen Facepalm an. „Was hast du gesagt, meine ich…“, sprach er klar und deutlich aus, mühevoll, sich von dem Geweihträger abzugrenzen.  
Beel seufzte, und erklärte diesmal in einer Sprache, die der Weißhaarige ebenfalls sprach: „Ich habe definitiv nicht vor, meine Vartiter an einem Ort zu lassen, der nicht mein eigenes Zimmer ist. Die Tatsache, dass ich ein anderes bekomme, ändert nichts daran. Du wirst das doch nicht Vater verraten, oder?“  
„Haben die nicht vorhin versucht, mich umzubringen? So ein kleines Bisschen zumindest?“, fragte der Jüngere, sichtlich beunruhigt durch die Insektendämonen, die eifrig damit beschäftigt waren, gegen das Gitter ihres Käfigs zu fliegen. Und da Satan erläutert hatte, dass tödliche Haustiere verboten waren, mussten diese Dinger nicht ganz ungefährlich sein.  
„Ach, die! Nieeeemals. Never. No way. Ganz ungefährlich. Außerdem werden sie in meinem Zimmer leben, nicht in deinem. Was kümmert es dich dann? Hier, nimm das. Willkommen in der Familie, und sag einfach nichts. Bye-bye!“  
Innerhalb von einem Augenblick hatte der Dämonenkönig ihm eine Box in die Hand gedrückt und war in einem anderem Zimmer, den Gang hinunter, verschwunden. Das erinnerte Rin daran, weshalb er überhaupt hier war. Hier sein musste. Er war zuvor in einem Gästezimmer untergekommen, doch jetzt sollte er sein eigenes haben, welches direkt neben dem von Satan lag. Weil er der Jüngste war. Yukios Existenz wurde totgeschwiegen, was Rin schrecklicherweise nicht genug störte.  
Was auch immer, er hatte gerade schon zu viele Nervenzusammenbrüche in einer Reihe gehabt und entschied sich, einfach mit Kuro in das Zimmer zu gehen. Welches, überraschenderweise, komplett leer war. Und mit leer meinte er, ohne Fußboden und die Wände waren nur normal weiß gestrichen. War das ernsthaft Rauhfasertapete?  
Insgesamt war es ein ziemlich leerer, aber auch großer Raum. Es war leicht Dunkel, was die Frage über die Tageszeit beantwortete. Später Nachmittag. Wenn es hier Nachmittage gab. An der Decke hing kein Leuchtstein.  
Rin starrte auf das seltsame Gerät, welches ihm vom Gott Gehennas in die Hand gedrückt worden war, mit der einzigen Anweisung, seine Lieblingsfarbe laut zu sagen. Kamen magische Artefakte vielleicht einmal mit Anleitung?  
„Kuro, was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?“, fragte er die Cait Sidhe, einzig und alleine in dem Vorhaben, Zeit zu schinden.  
„Schwarz*!“  
Offensichtliche Antwort.  
~  
Währenddessen lieferte sich Samael in seinem Büro (wieder in menschlicher Form, Gehenna sei Dank) einen Starrwettkampf mit seinem älteren Bruder, Lucifer.  
Eigentlich starrten sie sich nur an, aber wenn es um Lucifer ging, war alles ein Wettkampf. „Stimmst du mir jetzt zu, oder nicht, kleiner Bruder?“

*Für die, die es nicht wussten – Kuro heißt schwarz auf Japanisch.


	13. Die Feuerwehr ist in Satans Schnellwahlverzeichnis ganz oben

Kapitel 13: Die Feuerwehr ist in Satans Schnellwahlverzeichnis ganz oben

 

Seitdem Rin sich erinnern konnte, war Blau seine Lieblingsfarbe gewesen. Im Nachhinein hatte er sich gefragt, ob es etwas mit den Flammen zu tun hatte oder nicht. Es half definitiv nicht, dass er die Flammen eigentlich ganz gut fand. Optisch. Und eigentlich mochte er auch ihre Wärme; er wusste, dass er nicht alleine und hilflos war, wenn er von seinen Flammen eingehüllt wurde.

Der Weißhaarige entschied sich, stattdessen über das Paket nachzudenken, dass ihm vom Insektenkönig in die Hand gedrückt worden war. War das eine Art Bestechung? Er hatte schon Shiratori gesagt, dass er so etwas nicht annimmt! Der Jungdämon war nie auch nur entfernt eine Petze gewesen, immerhin war er immer derjenige, der den meisten Ärger mit Lehrern hatte. Auf ihn würde sowieso niemand hören, und ehrlich gesagt interessierte es ihn auch nie. Wenn ihn jemand geärgert hatte, wurde nur er bestraft, weil er ausgerastet war. Gerechtfertigt, ja, aber trotzdem frustrierend auf eine längere Zeit.

Die Kiste, die ein wenig größer als Kuro war, war ein einfacher Karton, mit einer Art Klebeband zugeklebt. Sie war relativ schwer und nichts rappelte darin, wenn man sie schüttelte.

Bevor er entweder mit seinen Fingernägeln (die noch nicht wirklich hart und scharf genug dafür waren) versuchte sie zu öffnen, oder Kuro um Hilfe fragen konnte, hörte er einen Aufprall gegen das Fenster, kombiniert mit einer starken Aura. Vom Gefühl her würde er raten, dass es ein Feuerdämon war – sie war Satans, der sich innerhalb seiner Reichweite aufhielt, relativ ähnlich.

Das Geräusch erinnerte ihn daran, wie ein Vogel einmal gegen sein Fenster geflogen war. Doch es war kein Vogel, nein.

 

Als Rin aus dem Fenster hinausschaute, sah er Flammen. Rot-orange Flammen, die zu dem Dämon gehörte, der sich dort befand. Seine Instinkte hatten die Freundlichkeit, ihm mitzuteilen, dass es sich um einen älteren Bruder handelte. Ein älterer, hellleuchtend brennender Bruder, der an die Scheibe klopfte.

An dieser Stelle sollte man erwähnen, dass besagtes Fenster sich NICHT im Erdgeschoss befand. Sondern ungefähr im dritten Stock. Was höher als in Assiah waren, da alle Räume recht hoch waren, vermutlich weil die liebenswerte Familie Satan ja so verdammt groß war.

 

/

 

_Währenddessen lieferte sich Samael in seinem Büro (wieder in menschlicher Form, Gehenna sei Dank) einen Starrwettkampf mit seinem älteren Bruder, Lucifer._

_Eigentlich starrten sie sich nur an, aber wenn es um Lucifer ging, war alles ein Wettkampf. „Stimmst du mir jetzt zu, oder nicht, kleiner Bruder?“_

 

Zwei Stunden. **Zwei Stunden.**

Nicht sich für zwei Stunden anstarren. Oder streiten. Oder irgendetwas anderes.

Zwei Stunden war der Altersunterschied zwischen Samael und Lucifer, zwei Stunden die Samael – immerhin der König der Zeit! - das gesamte Leben ruiniert hatten.

Zwischen allen anderen Kindern Satans lagen Jahrhunderte, gar Jahrtausende, doch zwischen den beiden ältesten ganze zwei Stunden.

Ungebildete Dämonen (die nicht so häufig waren heutzutage) oder Vergängliche würden jetzt denken, dass sie Zwillinge waren. Das waren sie nicht. Satans Kinder kamen ein wenig … speziell zustande. Es war eine leicht blutige Angelegenheit, die der königlichen Familie zueigen war, ein Exorzisten unbekannter Aspekt der Dämonologie. Aber in seinen Jahrhunderten (ganze zweihundert Jahre hatte er mit Idioten verbracht) mit den Exorzisten hatte Samael mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was der Vatikan meint, über Dämonen zu wissen. Kurzfassung: So gut wie nichts.

Aber sie hatten auch nicht Jahrhunderte, um alles zu lernen.

Der Prozess des Entstehenes eines Kindes Satans beinhaltete, dass Satan eines seiner Körperteile temporär opferte, und aus denen formte sich dann ein Kind. Mehr oder weniger. Die magischen Umstände, in denen der Prozess stattfand, bestimmten die Eigenschaften des Kindes. Das Opfer selbst beeinflusste Satan nur für wenige Augenblicke, da er eine hohe Regenerationsrate hatte (welche er mit Rin teilte, auch wenn die des Jungdämons noch nicht vollständig ausgebildet war).

Samael musste ein Zucken vor seinem _älteren Bruder_ unterdrücken, damit dieser ihm nicht anmerken konnte, wie sehr er mit seinen Instinkten haperte.

Rin würde ihn ins Grab bringen.

 

„Das ist die absolut hirnrissigste Idee, die du je hattest.“, antwortete der König der Zeit, entstanden aus der linken Hand Satans.

„Nicht weniger abwegig als deine Idee, mit dem Vatikan zusammen zu arbeiten.“, erwiderte der König des Lichts, entstanden aus der rechten Hand Satans.

Es war nur zwei Stunden! Das und seine überragenden Fähigkeiten zeigten, dass Samael seinem älteren Bruder mehr als ebenbürtig war!

„Ich wusste, dass das garantiert funktionieren würde, da es **mein** Plan war, und nicht deiner. Wie willst du mir garantieren, dass du ebenfalls tatsächlich in der Lage bist, simple Logik zu verwenden um deine Ziele zu erreichen?“, stichelte Samael. Lucifer behielt seine gefasste Position bei, auch wenn es zu erkennen war, dass er leicht schmunzelte. Niemand würde das sehen; aber Samael kannte seinen Bruder – kannte Lucifer besser als jeder andere. Alles in dem Bestreben, besser als er zu werden, natürlich.

„Du hast also eine bessere Idee, nehme ich an?“, sprach Lucifer mit seiner ewigen Gelassenheit. „Willst du vielleicht für immer in Assiah bleiben? Wenn wir jetzt nicht versuchen, uns mit Vater zu versöhnen, ist es so, als ob wir uns nicht interessieren für das Unglück, dass unserem jüngsten Geschwisterkind wiederfahren ist. Sollten wir nicht unsere Anstrengungen auf das Wohlergehen unserer Familie konzentrieren?“

Samael wusste, dass Lucifer recht hatte. Es ist nicht so, als ob er nicht schon den selben Gedanken gehabt. Nach Gehenna zurückkehren, sich bei seinem Vater für sein Verhalten entschuldigen und irgendwie mit der Strafe klarkommen. Aber niemals würde er das tun, ohne dass Lucifer sich nicht auch über seinen Stolz hinwegsetzen würde. Und selbst dann kostete es immer noch einiges an Überwindung.

Und jetzt war er derjenige, der ihm offen zustimmen musste, weil er es nicht zuerst ausgesprochen hatte. Verdammt.

 

/

 

Rin erwägte, einfach die Gardinen zuzuziehen, und den Feuerdämon zu ignorieren, aber er hatte keine Gardinen. Außerdem war er nicht herzlos. Und so entschied er sich schlussendlich, das Fenster zu öffnen, woraufhin besagter Dämon in den Raum fiel.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wurde er kurz von der brennenden Gestalt umarmt. Eine kurze, aber auch sehr warme Umarmung. Das änderte allerdings nichts and der Tatsache, dass der Ältere immer noch brannte. Sollte das so sein? Satan brannte zwar auch, aber nicht so stark!

Der „Besucher“ war ebenfalls ziemlich groß, und kam sehr nah an Azazels Körpergröße heran. Durch die lodernden Flammen konnte Rin aber auch noch erkennen, dass er rot-oranges Haar hatte und sich anscheinend gerne in Schwarz kleidete. Seine Augen hingegen funkelten rot-orange.

„Hiiiiii! Hi Rin. Ich bin Iblis, Iblis, König des Feuers!“, wurde der Jungdämon begrüßt. Wie schön, dass der Baal sein Element nannte, war kaum zu erkennen. Rin hielt das Paket fester, da er wissen wollte, was drin war, bevor es den lodernden Flammen zum Opfer fiel.

„Brennt es immer so doll …?“, fragte er, nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartend. Iblis, der die ganze Zeit über ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trug, schaute kurz ein wenig verwirrt drein, bis er realisierte was gemeint war. Die Flammen wurden kleiner, bis sie der Menge von Satan ein wenig näher kamen, aber um ehrlich zu sein sah er immer noch wie ein laufendes Lagerfeuer aus. Wieder grinsend und sich im Nacken kratzend antwortete der Dämonenkönig: „Oh, nein. Das ist nur weil ich so aufgeregt bin! Endlich bekomme ich dich mal zu sehen. Aber warte bis du Asty – Astaroth - triffst, der wird so begeistert sein! Wir sollten ihn gleich besuchen, wenn du nichts wichtiges zu tun hast-“

Endlich kam ihm etwas, das Satan getan oder gesagt hatte, zugute. „Geschwister entführen ist gegen die Regeln.“, redete der Jungdämon sich heraus, nicht wirklich begeistert, noch einem großen Bruder zu begegnen. Auch wenn er ihn eigentlich sehen wollte, irgendwie.

Wieder fiel der Gesichtsausdruck von Iblis für einen kurzen Augenblick, bis er wieder glücklich dreinschaute. „Keine Sorge! Der kommt schon noch vorbei, der braucht nicht lange, wenn er davon hört! Er ist noch viel besorgter um dich als Papa – es gab mega Zank jedes Mal wenn einer von seinen Freunden versucht hat, dich zu retten.“, brabbelte der Feuerkönig in einem Affenzahn vor sich her. Jedes Mal? Also nicht nur das eine Mal, als Shiratori bessessen worden war?

„Aber, jetzt mal, warum stehst du hier nur so rum? Das hier ist doch Beels altes Zimmer, das ist jetzt deins. Hast du nicht den Einrichter bekommen? Doch, da hast du ihn. Dir hat Papa doch gesagt, was du tun sollst, oder?“, fuhr Iblis fort, ohne eine Pause einzulegen. So hieß das Teil also.

„Ehm, ja, schon, aber – warte, soll das da draußen brennen?“, setzte Rin an, bis er merkte, dass immer noch Licht durch das Fenster einfiel, das nicht natürlichen Ursprungs war. Als der Baal aus dem Fenster schaute, konnte man sehen, wie der Schock ihn durchfuhr wie als jemand ihn mit Eiswasser übergossen hätte.

„Nicht schon wieder … oh nein … oh nein ...“, murmelte er, während er zum immer noch geöffneten Fenster rannte, um die Situation zu begutachten. Rin folgte, und sah die Misere.

Von seinem Zimmer konnte man die Umgebung gut sehen, und vieles war bewachsen. An der Fassade rankten efeuähnliche Gewächse hoch, welche in Flammen standen. Um genau zu sein, in Iblis‘ Flammen.

Rin erinnerte sich daran, dass er selbst einmal einen Wald angezündet hatte. Nicht mit Absicht. Aber das Gebiet, in dem er mit Amaimon gekämpft hatte, musste mit Weihwasser von den Exorzisten gelöscht werden. Sollte Iblis nicht ein wenig mehr Kontrolle haben …? Satan schien nichts anzuzünden.

 

Es klopfte an der Tür, und die beiden Söhne Satans wussten, dass ihr Vater davor stand.

„Iblis.“, ertönte die Stimme des Dämonengottes, nicht sonderlich wütend, sondern eher genervt. Der Feuerkönig schien in sich zusammenzufallen, bevor er antwortete: „Ja, Papa?“

„Hast du schon wieder etwas angezündet?“

„… vielleicht. Unter Umständen. Es ist möglich, dass ich ein wenig begeistert war, weil Rin hier ist, und -“

„Bist du in sein Zimmer eingebrochen?“

„Nicht eingebrochen. Ich habe geklopft.“

„Du bist nicht durch den Gang gelaufen.“

„Ich habe an sein Fenster geklopft. Er hat mich reingelassen!“

Stille auf der anderen Seite der Tür, doch Rin hatte das entfernte Gefühl, Satan würde seufzen. „Nächstes Mal, nimm die Tür. Und ich sage schon den Bediensteten Bescheid, dass sie wieder mal die Flammen löschen-“

„Ich kann das auch selbst!“, kreischte der Feuerkönig halb, anscheinend beschämt, dass ihm nicht zugetraut wurde, seine eigenen Flammen zu kontrollieren.

„Iblis, du magst vielleicht eine gute Kontrolle über dein Reich haben, aber deine eigenen Flammen sind etwas komplett anderes.“

„Du bekommst das doch auch hin!“

Kurzer Moment der Stille.

„Ich bin wesentlich älter als du, und ich bin nicht ganz so impulsiv wie du. Es ist nichts beschämendes daran, emotional zu sein, aber du wolltest nie an deiner Kontrolle arbeiten, erinnerst du dich? Du sagtest, es wäre so okay und so wie es sein sollte. Wenn du Hilfe willst, kannst du mich immer fragen, das weißt du. Ich möchte dir gerne helfen, aber ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen.“

Satan und nicht impulsiv. Innerlich durchfuhr Rin ein Schauer, als er sich an das … Unglück erinnerte, welches sein erstes Treffen mit seinem leiblichen Vater war.

„Rin, alles in Ordnung?“, fügte der Dämonengott hinzu. „Iblis, bei dir?“

Iblis schaute den Kleineren an. Dieser zuckte mit seinen Schultern, woraufhin der Dämonenkönig ihrem gemeinsamen Vater zusicherte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Satan entfernte sich daraufhin.

Nach einem Moment der Stille fragte Iblis: „Brauchst du hier vielleicht Hilfe oder so …?“

Rin schaute sich in dem immer noch leeren Raum um. Das Licht der Flammen von draußen ebbte langsam ab, also wurden sie wohl tatsächlich gelöscht. Dieses Haus hatte tatsächlich so etwas wie eine eigenen Feuerwehr.

„Ja, denke ich?“, antworte der Jungdämon, und entschied sich, zuerst nach der Bedeutung des Paketes zu erkundigen.

„Oh, das? Hmm.“, Iblis stupste es mit einem schwarz bekrallten Finger an, „Von Beel, nicht? Außerdem, nenn ihn nicht Beelzebub. Er hasst das. Er hat zwar vorgeschlagen, den Namen mit einer bestimmten Aussprache zu verwenden, aber ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung, wie diese Aussprache funktioniert. Naja. Das hier? Das ist eine Bestechung.“

„Eine Bestechung?“, fragte Rin, auch wenn er schon das Gefühl hatte, dass es das war. Aber warum hatte der Baal ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bestochen? Was war das hier für eine Familie??

„Jup. Ziemlich normal, hier zumindest. Lass mich raten: Irgendwas mit seinen Haustieren?“, fragte der Ältere

Rin zuckte mit den Schultern. Iblis war nicht besonders überrascht: „Offensichtlich, das ist so ziemlich das einzige, für das er sich momentan interessiert. Sein Gebiet hat seltsamerweise so gut wie gar keine Dämonen mit einer humanoiden Form*, fast alles nur Insekten!“

Iblis brabbelte ein paar Fakten über Gehenna vor sich hin, und Rin nam sich vor, das alles später aufzuschreiben.

„Und, naja, Bestechung kommt bei uns häufiger vor. Also, in der Familie. Wir alle sind schon erwachsen – also, zum größten Teil. Beel ist immer noch in seinen späten Teenagerjahren, so wie ich es sehe – immerhin ist er noch nicht aus dieser komischen Dialektphase raus.“

„Wie lange geht das denn jetzt schon?“, fragte Rin. Vielleicht konnte er darauf hoffen, dass der Insektenkönig mal öfter verständlich sprechen würde. Existierte Sprache nicht dafür, oder so in der Art?

„Ach, so vierhundert Jahre vielleicht … vielleicht auch fünf. Es hat schleichend angefangen.“

Rin setze kurz der Atem aus. „FÜNFHUNDERT JAHRE?“, rief er schockiert. Kuro war ebenfalls überrascht und kommentierte: „Ihr braucht tatsächlich so lange, um erwachsen zu werden?“

„Ja, okay, für euch beide ist das jetzt vielleicht lang. Insbesondere wenn man unter Vergänglichen aufwächst. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ist es auch viel zu lange und treibt alle auf den Wahnsinn, aber man gibt irgendwann auf. Okay, aber um zum Thema zurück zu kommen – irgendwann haben wir einfach angefangen, Dinge zu tauschen. Dann, Dinge gegen Gefallen, was dann selbstverständlich wurde. Besorge etwas, was derjenige mag, schmeiß es ihm ins Gesicht, und derjenige macht dann, was du von ihm willst. Meistens. Besser als sich zu streiten. Einige verstehen es noch nicht so ganz …“, zum Ende hin verstummte der Feuerkönig, und seine sonst so heitere Stimmung und Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig, so als ob ein Gewitter aufziehen würde.

Rin fragte erst gar nicht.

 

„Naja, und das Teil in deiner Hand ist ein Einrichter. Benutzt halt Magie um einen Raum einzurichten. Du suchst dir zuerst das Farbschema aus, deswegen sollst du deine Lieblingsfarbe sagen.“, erklärte der Dämonenkönig. Es hatte nur eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, ihn dazu zu bringen, die Information auszuspucken, die Rin wirklich brauchte.

Er hatte einige Fakten über Gehenna gesammelt, Iblis war vom Hocker gehauen als er von dem Notizbuch hörte - „Soooo niedlich! Kleine Geschwister sind hinreichend!“ - Rin war innerlich verzweifelt, weil alle ihn als niedlich bezeichneten, was nicht besser wurde als der Feuerkönig das Einhorn sah. Dem folgte eine Beschreibung von Azazels Einhornkoppel, und Rin erfuhr, dass Iblis viel Zeit dort verbracht hatte, weil er an keinem anderen Ort sich so sehr beruhigte.

Oder auch: Satan hatte anscheinend eine Krise gehabt, so wie der Feuerkönig es andeutete, und seinen damals Jüngsten zu Azazel, die Ruhe in Person, geschickt. Seitdem wäre Iblis entspannter gewesen und sei es auch jetzt. Rin besaß nicht die Vorstellungskraft, sich einen noch aufgeregteren Iblis vorzustellen. Er musste sich beherrschen, kein Mitleid für Satan zu haben. Der Kerl war ein Massenmörder! Motiv hin oder her, das ließ sich nicht rechtfertigen.

Dann hatte Iblis ihm irgendwann das Paket geöffnent, und der Inhalt stellte sich als ein vollgestopftes Paket mit Süßigkeiten heraus. Anscheinend waren die ein begehrtes Gut, insbesondere wenn man was von Amaimon wollte, denn im Haus gab es keine Süßigkeitenvorräte und der Schrank mit den süßen Zutaten in der Küche war auch verschlossen. Iblis weigerte sich allerdings, die Geschichte dazu zu erzählen. Man hatte ihn bestochen, das nicht an jüngere Geschwister zu verraten, was auch immer das heißen sollte.

 

Unter den – mehr oder wenigen – wachsamen Augen des hyperaktiven Dämonenkönigs rang sich Rin dazu durch, sich nicht darum zu kümmern, dass seine Lieblingsfarbe die seiner Flammen war. Es wurde nämlich immer dunkler und Iblis hatte irgendwann mal am Rande erwähnt, dass es irgendwann Abendessen geben würde. Er könnte sich aber nie merken, wann, oder irgendetwas überhaupt. Was erstaunlich war, denn er konnte so viele seltsame Sachen wiedergeben, aber konkrete Fakten waren nicht so sein Ding.

Rin atmete tief ein.

„Blau.“, sagte er, und der Einrichter begann, in der entsprechenden Farbe zu leuchten.

 

/

 

Leichter Cliffhänger hier :) Das Zimmer seht ihr am Anfang des nächsten Kapitels!

 

*Ich nenne es humanoid, weil sie wie Menschen aussehen. In Gehennisch gibt es einfach einen anderen Begriff, der nichts mit Menschen zu tun hat. Oder so.


	14. Hit the baby one more time und Astaroth macht dir das Leben zur Hölle

Dieses Kapitel: Drama, baby, drama.

Außerdem schreibe ich Abitur und habe allgemein ein chaotisches Leben, Leute.

 

Kapitel 14: Hit the baby one more time und Astaroth macht dir das Leben zur Hölle

 

Eigentlich hätte es schon Abendessen geben können, laut Iblis, allerdings nahm die Einrichtung seines Raumes eine ziemlich lange Zeit in Anspruch. Rin war leicht verwirrt, da es zwar dunkel wurde, aber nicht so schnell wie er es gewohnt war, selbst im Sommer. War es nicht sogar beim „Mittagessen“ schon dunkler gewesen? Und hatte Beel es nicht Abendessen genannt??? Warum nannte Iblis die nächste Mahlzeit Abendessen? Wäre das nicht ein Mitternachtssnack??

Seine innere Uhr war vollkommen im Eimer. Das erinnerte ihn an die Wecker, die er im Halbschlaf mit seiner unmenschlichen Stärke zertrümmerte hatte.

Iblis wollte er jedoch dieses Mal nicht fragen; er redete immer für Stunden über etwas, was man auch in fünf Minuten klären könnte. Nicht, dass ihn das sonderlich störte, aber der Jungdämon würde gerne heute noch mit diesem Raum, _seinem_ Zimmer fertig werden.

Die Hilfe des Feuerkönigs war ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Dieser … Einrichter präsentierte ihn mit verschiedenen Varianten , allesamt farbabgestimmt, aber Iblis machte es ihm unmöglich, das erstbeste zu nehmen. Das ausgewählte Möbelstück würde dann auf magische Art erscheinen. Der Jungdämon hinterfragte es einfach nicht mehr. Solange nicht noch ein Zug (oder gar der selbe wie zuvor) durchdrehten, war es ihm ziemlich gleich.

Rin hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals in eine leidenschaftliche Diskussion mit einem Dämonenkönig in Gehenna geraten würde, dessen Thema war, ob die Vorhänge nun mit einer weißen oder einer hellblauen Schleife geschlossen werden sollte. Und das kam nach der Frage, ob Samt jetzt zu dem Parkett passte oder nicht. Und warum gab es überhaupt so viele Holzarten und Formen für Bodenbeläge? War es Tradition in Gehenna, stundenlang auf den Boden zu starren?

 

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit waren sie endlich fertig. Der Raum mit anschließenden Bad war ENDLICH fertig und er konnte ihn verlassen, um zu essen, bevor er vor Hunger umkippte. Iblis hingegen war so energetisch, als ob er gerade fünf Tassen Kaffee getrunken hatte.

 

Das Zimmer war mit Parkett ausgelegt, welches nicht weiter im Detail beschrieben wird, da Rin ansonsten seine Doktorarbeit mit dem Titel „Analyse des gehennischen Lebenstils in Form der Innenraumgestaltung am Beispiel von hölzernen Fußbelägen“ verfassen würde. Wenn man ihn danach nicht zum Paladin ernannte, war die Heiligkreuzritterschaft entgültig der Hirnlosigkeit geweiht.

Ein für Rins Verhältnisse recht großes Himmelbett stand an der Wand. Und zwar ein Himmelbett mit einem täuschend echten Himmel, der das Wetter und Licht draußen wiederspiegelte. Warum? Warum nicht?

Iblis kommentierte hingegen, wie niedlich solche kleinen Betten doch seien, und er legte sich auch hinein, um zu demonstrieren, dass er dafür viel zu groß war. Er lachte, als ihn sein jüngster Bruder versuchte, aus dem Bett zu schubsen, und ergab sich schließlich, indem er selbst hinausrollte. Natürlich blieb er halb auf Rin liegen, welcher sich innerhalb von dem Bruchteil einer Millisekunde – okay, vielleicht war nach ein paar Minuten - unter dem Dämonenkönig herauswurschtelte. Niemals würde er sich für einen längeren Zeitraum so erniedrigen lassen! Egal wie kusche- _warm_ es war und wie seine Instinkte ihm sagten, dass es angenehm war! NIEMALS!

An einem der Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch, wobei zwischen Schreibtisch und Fenster noch einmal eine Art Brett hochkant stand, welches man hochheben konnte, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wozu es gut war, neben des Blockieren des Fensters.

Säuberlich geordnet, obwohl Rin jetzt schon wusste, dass es nur wenige Tage dauern würde bis alles im Chaos versank, gab es allerlei Schreibmaterialien. Sogar Wachsmaler. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er die benutzt hatte. Wofür hielt ihn diese magische Apparatur, ein Kleinkind? Okay, das tat auch jeder andere. Nicht so überraschend, aber nicht weniger nervend.

Im Raum standen auch ein paar Bücherregale mit Büchern auf Japanisch und Gehennisch, sogar mit ein paar Manga. Es gab aber auch viel leeren Stauraum, was die Umgebung irgendwie hohl wirken ließ. Abgetrennt in einer Ecke des Raumes gab es auch eine Sitzecke mit einen Couchtisch.

Der Kleiderschrank war bereits bestückt – aber nicht nur in Blautönen, was auch ziemlich seltsam gewesen wäre. Alles schien zu seinem Geschmack zu passen. Magie halt. Effektiv, aber auch sehr verwirrend.

Das Bad selbst war ziemlich groß dafür, dass es sein eigenes war. Zwar war er mittlerweile an das Gemeinschaftsbad im Wohnheim gewohnt, aber mit der einzelnen Dusche und Badewanne hatte es mehr das Gefühl eines normalen Badezimmers, nur eben viel, viel größer als das im Stift.

 

Als Rin und Iblis nun das Zimmer des Jüngeren verließen, kommentierte der Feuerkönig: „Um ehrlich zu sein – ich will dich jetzt nicht beleidigen, überhaupt nicht! Es sieht gut aus, meine ich. Aber wenn ich es mir so angucke, ist es doch ein wenig trist, nicht? Hast du was gegen Ornamente? Mein Zimmer ist auch nicht überladen, okay, aber das – naja, du hast ja auch noch nicht so lange darin gelebt, nicht? Hach, es fühlt sich so an, als ob die eine Ewigkeit hier wohnen würdest! Dabei ist heute erst dein erster Tag hier!“

Fakt war, dass Rin einige farbenfrohere Kombinationen schlichtweg abgelehnt hatte. Iblis hatte versucht, ihn dazu überreden, aber er weigerte sich schlichtweg. Nichts sollte den Eindruck erwecken, er wäre kindisch oder gar tatsächlich ein Kleinkind. Er war fast erwachsen und so gut wie eigenständig!

 

 

Samael hatte noch nicht einmal Assiah verlassen, da war er schon wieder kurz davor, seinen „großen“ Bruder zu erwürgen. Also, mehr als sonst. Er hatte ihn schon fast den Arm gebrochen, als Lucifer der Meinung war, ihm brüderlich über die Haare streichen zu müssen. Natürlich ließ ihn der König der Zeit das nicht tun; mit so etwas würde der Lichtkönig nur wieder demonstrieren, dass er ja so viel älter war.

 

Lucifer unterließ es, seinen kleinen Bruder „niedlich“ zu nennen, da er gerne mit allen Extremitäten zurück nach Hause kommen wollte. Auch wenn es befriedigend war, zu sehen wie er sich aufregte, das war es nun wieder auch nicht wert. Außerdem hasste Vater es, wenn sie sich stritten.

Zwar waren sie zeitlich nah beieinander geboren worden, doch aufgrund magischer Differenzen brauchte Samael viel länger, um erwachsen zu werden. Lucifer erinnerte sich gut daran, dass er schon ein Teenager war als Samael – geneckt mit dem Spitznamen „Sammy“, für den er heutzutage morden würde – noch als Kleinkind Chaos stiftete.

Dennoch hatte Samael darauf bestanden, dass er so ziemlich gleich alt war wie Lucifer und auch gleich behandelt werden sollte. Das führte zu Konflikten über Jahrtausende, welche vor ungefähr zweihundert Jahren dazu führten, dass sie ihr Zuhause verließen und ihre Leben in Assiah fortführten. Ohne Kontakt zum Anderen.

Einfach nur, weil Satan ihnen nach ihrem letzen Streit Hausarrest erteilt hatte.

 

Samael beauftragte Belial, seine Angelegenheiten (und auch die von Rin, denn was auch immer mit ihm passiert war, er würde nicht zurückkommen) in Assiah abzuwickeln. Wenn Rin etwas passiert war … würde es nicht bei Hausarrest bleiben. Und wenn das mit dem Siegel rauskam … vielleicht hätte der König der Zeit einmal in tausend Jahren auf seine Instinkte hören sollen und einfach die Zwillinge selbst großziehen sollen. Oder irgendwie nach Gehenna bringen lassen.

Wenn Rin etwas passiert war, würde er für eine lange Zeit kein Tageslicht mehr sehen, so viel war sicher.

 

 

Als Rin sich auf den Weg zum Esszimmer machte (mit hyperaktiven Feuerkönig), spürte er plötzlich zwei neue Auren, die anscheinend zu zwei der Dämonenkönige gehörten, denen er noch nicht begegnet war. Super, wie viele ältere „Geschwister“ hatte er noch einmal? Acht? Waren das nicht ein paar zu viele? Und wahrscheinlich waren die genauso anstrengend wie der Rest.

„Oh, Lucifer und Samael sind zurück! Das ist … uhm … eine … Überraschung. Die habe ich ewig nicht gesehen!! Also, eigentlich fühlt sich das wie gestern an. Zweihundert Jahre sind ja auch nicht so lang. Aber naja. Weißt du, ich gehe schon mal vor, wie wärs, wenn du sie mal triffst? Ich muss Vater darauf einstimmen, dass sie da sind … das wird lustig … haha ...“, ratterte Iblis herunter.

„Denkst du, dass das so eine gute Idee ist? Du wirkst ziemlich … nervös.“

„Alles in Ordnung! ALLES IN ORDNUNG! Egal. Dir wird es super gehen! Du bist immerhin unser Babybruder, dir tun sie nichts.“

Das beruhigte Rin nicht im geringsten. Dennoch schubste der König des Feuers ihn in Richtung der zwei Unbekannten, und verzog sich selbst in Richtung Esszimmer. Er nahm auch Kuro mit, da er anscheinend noch einen Platz vorbereiten wollte, an dem die Cait Sidhe mit ihnen zusammen essen konnte.

Rin war hungrig und nicht wirklich in der Stimmung noch zwei wahnsinnige Dämonen zu treffen, aber was muss, das muss.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte er sich den Auren, und schon bald hörte er streitende Stimmen.

 

„OH WAS FÜR EINE WUNDERVOLLE IDEE. Warum kommst du erst jetzt darauf, nachdem du mich hierhergeschleppt hast, Lucy????“

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht sofort an eine Suchaktion gedacht habe!“

„Wenn ich nicht alles mache, bekommst du nichts auf die Reihe! Und DU bist mein älterer Bruder, dass ich nicht lache!“

Zwei wie üblich riesige Dämonen schienen sich gerade zu streiten. Sehr angenehm. Tatsächlich schienen sie gleich groß zu sein. Der, der Lucy genannt worden war – wahrscheinlich Lucifer, wie Beel Beelzebub war – hatte blonde Haare. Jedoch hatte er keine Hörner wie normale Dämonen, nein. Er hatte einen verdammten Heiligenschein. Was zur Hö- Gehenna? Außerdem schien er ausschließlich weiß zu tragen. Das WAR ein Dämon, oder? Ein Sohn Satans zumindest, wie seine Aura dem Jungdämon verrieten.

Der andere, der ziemlich wütend aussah aber seltsamerweise Rin keine Angst einflößte, erinnerte ihn verdammt an den Clown, wenn er ehrlich war. Er kannte aber auch nicht viele Leute mit lila Haaren. Dieser jedoch hatte ein paar Hörner, die ihn an den Verwesungsdämon erinnerten, der ihn fast verkrüppelt hätte. Nur waren seine komplett schwarz, wie auch seine momentane Garderobe.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Rin. Im nachhinein würde er das wohl bereuen, aber er war nicht wirklich für seine vorrausschauenden Entscheidungen bekannt.

„Oh, und du hast dich so wundervoll um unseren jüngsten Bruder gekümmert, nicht? So sehr, dass er von einem DEINER Dämonen verschleppt wurde, nicht?“

„Das war nicht meine Schuld.“

„OHHHHHH nicht deine Schuld! Nicht deine Schuld! Wenn ich etwas nicht perfekt mache, meckerst du, aber wenn bei dir was schiefgeht, ist es nicht deine Schuld!“

Lucifer fuchtelte mit seinen Armen, und wurde zunehmend wütender, auch wenn es nicht vergleichbar war mit dem anderen, welcher wohl Samael war.

„Und dann kommst du wieder an, dass du so erwachsen und erfahren bist! SIEH ES EIN, DU BIST VIEL KINDISCHER ALS ICH!“

Lucifer schleuderte seine geballten Fäuste nach unten, und Rin, welcher nur Hallo sagen wollte, bekam sie – gelinde gesagt – volle Kanne auf die Fresse, sodass ein Knacken zu hören war. Der Jungdämon fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz und warmes Blut aus seiner anscheinend gebrochenen Nase fließen.

Rin hasste es, Dämonenbrüder zu haben.

 

Lucifer fühlte, wie sein Herz aussetzte. An seiner Hand klebte Blut, welches langsam trocknete. Nun, er hatte seinen Bruder gefunden, das heißt seine Idee, ihren Bruder erst zu finden und ihn dann nach Hause zu bringen, hatte sich bereit erledigt. Aber _Gehenna, ich habe meinem jüngsten Bruder die Nase gebrochen._

Samael brauchte keine Bedenkzeit und zögerte nicht, dem König des Lichtes verbal die Fresse zu polieren wie er es so eben mit dem Jungdämonen gemacht hatte: „Oh, wie schön, dass du jemanden auf deinem Niveau gefunden hast, großer Bruder! Was planst du als nächstes, Babyhobgoblins von ihren Müttern stehlen und sie verspeisen? MIT VERDAMMTEN PFEFFER?“

Ja, Pfeffer, erinnerte sich Lucifer. Das war die Sache, weshalb sie sich ursprünglich gestritten hatten vor zweihundert Jahren. Lucifer aß seine Frühstückseier mit Pfeffer, Samael seine mit Salz. Gelinde gesagt ist eine Debatte ein wenig aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ein wenig.

Zunehmend sah es aus, als ob Samael die Kontrolle über sein dämonisches Selbst verlieren, was nun wirklich nicht seine Art war.

 

Rin erholte sich von einem Schock und hielt sein Gesicht. Seine Nase fing an zu heilen in der üblichen übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit, aber es hatte wirklich weh getan. Konnte der Typ nicht mal aufpassen? Man könnte annehmen, dass er seine Aura fühlen konnte, aber anscheinened nicht …

Samaels Lache klang verdächtig wie die des Clowns, auch wenn sie ein wenig sehr dämonisch Klang. Jedem anderen wäre ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, aber Rin war (leider) viel zu furchtlos im Moment. Im Rückblick betrachtet verarschten ihn seine Instinkte gerade so ziemlich.

Selbe Haarfarbe. Gleiche Lache. Beide sind Dämonen (es sei denn, etwas anderes als Dämonen war in der Lage sich in Hunde zu verwandeln und Magie zu benutzten). Gleicher unnachvollziehbarer Sinn für Humor und keine Empathie für irgendjemand anders.

„Ey, du Clown, lachst du mich jetzt auch noch aus? Erst zwingst du mich dazu weiter zur Schule zu gehen, dann das hier?“, motze der Jungdämon den König der Zeit an. „Respekt“ war NICHT in seinem Wörterbuch.

Aber „Angst“ schon, als die Miene des Dämonenkönigs sich schlagartig stark verfinsterte. Lucifer war immer noch in seiner Schockstarre.

Samael hatte aufgehört zu lachen und sein Blick fokussierte sich auf Rin. Oh oh.

Er trat näher. Oh oh. Und beugte sich über den Jüngeren und griff ihn fest and die Schultern. Der Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern war so klein, dass einzelne Haarsträhnen des Zeitkönigs das frische Blut berührten. OH OH.

Rin konnte sehen, wie die Fangzähne des Dämonenkönigs plötzlich noch viel gefährlicher aussahen. Gar nicht gut. GAR NICHT GUT. Seine Instinkte entschieden sich überraschenderweise, plötzlich die ganze „Lass uns meine großen Geschwister umarmen“-Geschichte wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen zu lassen und stattdessen Rin zu raten, so schnell wie möglich wegzurennen und nicht umzuschauen. Aber der Griff des Zeitkönigs war fest wie Eisen, an Flucht war nicht zu denken.

Blaue Flammen flackerten auf, doch auch wenn sie jetzt auf einmal Schaden zuzufügen schienen, der Ältere ignorierte sie. Und Rin war viel zu verängstigt, um den König der Zeit ernsthaft anzugreifen, dann würde er sowieso als Dämonenkompott enden.

Hoffentlich würde er ein anständiges Grab bekommen. War für so etwas nicht Azazel zuständig? Der Typ war eigentlich ganz okay. Für einen Dämonenkönig. Er hielt Einhörner, so schlimm konnte er nicht sein. Vielleicht würde er einen schönen Grabstein neben der Koppel haben? Kuro würde ihn vermissen. Arme Cait Sidhe.

Dann schrie ihn der Dämonenkönig an. „WER DENKST DU EIGENTLICH, WER DU BIST? Mehr als eine Made, die es nicht einmal verdient sich in dem Fleisch einer tagealten Leiche eines Vergänglichen zu laben? Und dann verhältst du dich so, als ob du irgendeinen Respekt verdienst, während du dich nicht um die scherst, die über dir stehen?“

Lucifer schien teilweise aus seinem Schock zu erwachen. „Samael, hör auf -“, doch der Zeitkönig ignorierte ihn. Hey, er hatte es wenigstens versucht, also würde Rin nicht in dem Glauben sterben müssen, dass niemand versucht hatte, ihn zu beschützen.

„Ich besitze eine Macht, die du dir nicht einmal ansatzweise ausmalen kannst. Die, die ich erschaffen habe nennen mich ihren Gott und das ist es was ich bin. Du verdienst es noch nicht einmal, in meiner Präsenz zu verweilen, und dennoch -“

Samael brachte es nicht fertig, seinen Satz zu beenden, da er mit einem gezielten Fußtritt in die Wand befördert wurde. Doch es war nicht Lucifer, der sich entschieden hatte, physisch einzuschreiten. Auch nicht Satan, der zu weit weg war, als dass Rin seine Aura wahrnehmen konnte.

Nein, das war jemand anders.

„SAMMY DU VERFICKTER ARSCH, WIE WAGST DU ES DAS BABY ANZUSCHREIEN!“, schrie der anscheinend verbleibende Dämonenkönig, Astaroth.

Rin, der nun nicht mehr von Samael festgehalten wurde, sackte auf dem Boden zusammen. Es überraschte ihn selbst, dass er nicht einfach ohnmächtig wurde. Danach war ihm gerade so ziemlich. Baby oder nicht, er war gerade einem gewissen König der Verwesung ziemlich dankbar, aus dieser Situation befreit worden zu sein. Wahrscheinlich doch kein Grab bei der Einhornkoppel, zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Samael tat es Rin gleich und sackte auf der anderen Seite des Flures, in dem sie sich befanden, zusammen, und schien geistlich komplett abwesend zu sein.

Astaroth traf die Entschiedung, Lucifer auch gleich eins überzuziehen. „LUCIFER, WARUM HAST DU DAS BABY GESCHLAGEN???“

Astaroth schien durchzudrehen und schmiedete wohl Pläne, die beiden Dämonenkönige als Bettvorläger zu verwenden. Lucifer hatte zumindest versucht, Samael davon abzuhalten, Rin in kleine Stücke zu zerteilen, also schuldete der Jungdämon ihn irgendetwas. Oder so. Sein Gehirn fing langsam wieder an zu funktionieren, und er unterbrach den Verwesungsdämon: „War ein Unfall! Er hat‘s nicht so gemeint, ich nehm es ihm nicht übel!“

Astaroth ließ davon ab, Lucifer noch schlimmer zuzurichten, und drehte sich zu Rin. Lucifer schaute den Jungdämon so an, als ob er die neue Reinkarnation Jes- ARGH – als ob er der Retter aller Welten wäre.

Der König der Verwesung verlor langsam seinen wilden Gesichtsausdruck, und während er den immer noch leicht geschockten Jungdämon betrachtete, fing er an zu lächeln. Der Dämonenkönig war bei weitem nicht so groß wie seine älteren Geschwister, er war ungefähr vergleichbar mit Amaimon. Er hatte die Hörner eines Widders, die Rin schon wieder an den Verwesungsdämon erinnerten, der versucht hatte, ihn zu kidnappen (und zu verkrüppeln).

Dann breitete sich ein Ausdruck unbändiger Freude auf dessen Gesicht aus, und er rannte zu Rin, um sich vor ihn zu knien. „Oh Gehenna, ist das mein altes Shirt? Aww, du bist siehst darin so niedlich aus!“

Alle fanden Rin niedlich. Ernsthaft. Der Typ war gerade eben noch dabei, ordentlich Ärsche zu treten (was Rin bewunderte, wenn nicht sein Arsch getreten wurde) und plötzlich war er zu dem hier degradiert.

„Oh! Du kennst mich ja noch gar nicht.“, stellte Astaroth fest, wahrscheinlich im Zusammenhang damit, dass Rin seiner Hand auswich, als er ihm über das Haar streichen wollte. Diese Bewegung hing aber auch damit zusammen, dass er gerade ziemlich Angst gehabt hatte, zu sterben.

„Hi, ich bin Astaroth, dein großer Bruder! Die beiden Idioten sind Lucifer und Samael, und eigentlich sollten sie wissen, dass man nicht so mit so einem niedlichen Kerlchen wie die umgeht.“, stellte sich der Dämon vor, wobei er sich bei dem letzten Teil zu den beiden anderen Dämonen umdrehte und ihnen Todesblicke zuwarf. Okay …

Vorsichtig, als ob er aus Glas wäre, nahm ihn Astaroth in den Arm, und Rin ließ es über sich ergehen, weil verdammt nochmal, er hatte es nötig, okay?

 

 

 

Und im nächsten Kapitel sehen wir ob Rin es schafft, ins Esszimmer zu kommen bevor er verhungert.


	15. Satan braucht dringend Urlaub, doch weder TUI noch AllTours haben eine Filliale in Gehenna oder auch Alles muss man selber machen oder auch Das tausend Tage Nickerchen

Kapitel 15: Satan braucht dringend Urlaub, doch weder TUI noch AllTours haben eine Filliale in Gehenna oder auch Alles muss man selber machen oder auch Das tausend Tage Nickerchen

 

Eyyy, ich habe das Abitur überlebt, und noch ein Vorstellungsgespräch und habe eine gute Aussicht auf einen Ausbildungplatz. Und ich kriege eine Brille. Whooop.

 

Astaroth war nicht begeistert gewesen, dass Lucifer Rin eins auf die Nase gedeppert hatte, auch wenn es nicht wirklich Absicht gewesen war. Er war viel mehr besessen von seinem neuen kleinen Brüderchen. Welches gerade Iblis für seine Feigheit oder was auch immer verfluchte. Die Nase war zwar schnell verheilt, aber der Schreck von Samael saß ihm noch in den Knochen.

Sein Schulleiter war ihm ja schon immer komisch vorgekommen, aber das war selbst für diesen verdammten Otaku (und anscheinend auch Dämonenkönig) etwas ZU verstörend. Mit Amaimon, mit dem er sich zuerst nur geprügelt hatte, verstand er sich irgendwie wesentlich besser. In Gedanken entschuldigte sich der Jungdämon bei Shiemi.

Währenddessen wurder er von Astaroth getragen. Diese Tragerei nervte Rin mittlerweile mehr als nur ein bisschen. Zumal Astaroth ihn in den Armen hielt, anstatt ihn “nur” auf seiner Hüfte zu platzieren. Wenigstens war es gemütlich.

Astaroth fragte ihn um Genehmigung, welcher er in Form eines Grunzens erhielt, bevor er in Rins Zimmer und in das angrenzende Badezimmer ging. Vorsichtig, auch wenn Rin meckerte: “Ich bin nicht aus Glas!”, setzte er ihn auf den Badewannenrand ab und feuchtete einen Waschlappen an. Rin wollte nicht schon wieder das Gesicht gereinigt bekommen, also tat er sein Bestes um dem König der Fäulnis - was war an dem eigentlich faul?? - auszuweichen, doch dieser hielt ihn fest.

Und er unterzog ihn einer sanften - aber unerwünschten! - Reinigung.

“ICH BIN KEIN KLEINKIND! Für wen hältst du dich, meine Mutter??”, beschwerte sich Rin. Nie würde er zugeben, dass er sich freute, das getrocknete Blut loszuwerden.

“Ah, Baby, kleines Baby, du kannst mich Mama nennen wenn du das willst”, sang Astaroth.

Damit war es beschlossen. Jeder einzelne hier hatte vollkommen den Verstand verloren und Rin war das arme Opfer. Dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich erneut, als Astaroth fertig war (endlich) und ihn in den Arm nahm und anfing zu weinen.

“Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, Baby Rin, ich dachte, etwas wäre dir passiert! Und es tut mir so leid, dass Asmodäus dir so sehr Angst gemacht hat! Er wollte nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, und er ist über die Strenge geschlagen …”

Warte, wer? “Asmodäus …?”, fragte ein verwirrter Jungdämon, dem mittlerweile über den Rücken gestreichelt wurde, während Astaroth halb an seinen Schluchzern erstickte. Ging es ihm gut ... ?

“Ja … wir sind schon ziemlich lange Freunde … er ist nach Assiah gegangen und wollte dich holen, aber als er dich gefunden hat ist sein Wirt mit ihm durchgegangen, dieser verfluchte, gemeine Shiratori …”

Oh, der Kerl. Nun, er hatte versucht, Rin nach Gehenna zu verschleppen. Das machte jetzt etwas mehr Sinn.

Astaroth war dazu übergegangen, ihn in den Armen zu wiegen. Es war absolut albern, aber Rin musste sich zugestehen, dass er das Erlebnis mit Samael halbwegs verdaut hatte. Er hätte nach so etwas aber nie von selbst gefragt. Niemals!

“Uhm … Astaroth?”

“Ja, Rin?”, endlich, sein Name OHNE Baby.

“Können wir jetzt vielleicht Abendessen gehen … ?”

“Oh, ja! Natürlich, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!”

 

Satan konnte riechen, dass Chaos in der Luft lag. Mehr als sonst. Und es war auch leicht zu erkennen, dass etwas abging, da Iblis etwas … nervös auf seinem Stuhl saß. Für Iblis bedeutete das, dass er wie wild herumzappelte und so aussah, als würde er gleich losplappern wollte, aber er schwieg.

Nicht alle seine Söhne kamen zum Abendessen - daran hatte sich Satan gewöhnen müssen. Manche waren einfach schon eigenständig unterwegs wie Egyn und Azazel, Beel schlief schon aufgrund seines absurden Schlafrhythmuses, und dann waren da noch seine zwei Ältesten, die aus anderen Gründen abwesend waren.

Dann bekam Satan Kopfschmerzen. Da waren die beiden. Und Astaroth, der aus noch unbekannten Gründen besorgt war, und ein leicht verstörter Rin. Der Dämonengott wäre fast aufgesprungen, doch er merkte, dass sich Astaroth schon um ihn kümmerte.

Astaroth war zwar noch verhältnismäßig jung, kümmerte sich aber leidenschaftlich gern um seine jüngeren Geschwister. Manche würden meinen, etwas _zu_ leidenschaftlich, aber so waren Verwesungsdämonen nun einmal und solange es allen gut ging, war Satan das so ziemlich schnurz.

Als Lucifer und Samael, oder Samael und Lucifer, in den Raum kamen, fühlte Satan, dass er Kaffee brauchte. Er kümmerte sich einen Dreck um die Tageszeit, immerhin war er ein Gott, und exte einen halben Liter, während er seinen beiden Ältesten abwechselnd in die Augen starrte.

Sie hatten was angestellt, Satan fühlte es.

Samael stupste Lucifer leicht (ohne Rippen zu brechen, glücklicherweise) mit den Ellbogen an, und wisperte (laut) etwas zu dem Lichtkönig: “Das hier war deine Idee, also fängst du auch gefälligst an!”

“Du meinst, weil ich älter bin”, erwiderte Lucifer, und an Samaels Gesichtsausdruck konnte man klar erkennen, dass er berechnete, wie schnell er den anderen mit dem Besteck auf dem Abendbrottisch erstechen konnte, und wie er die entstehenden Blutflecken danach aus dem Teppich entfernen würde.

“Kein warmes Wasser verwenden, dann gerinnt das Eiweiß”, war sein einziger Gedanke, als Lucifer sich an ihren Vater richtete.

“Hallo, Vater.”

“Ihr auch “Hallo, wir sind zweihundert Jahre wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen und haben uns nicht gemeldet, während du ganz Gehenna nach uns abgesucht hast und Angst hattest, dass uns was passiert ist, Vater””.

Autsch. Für einen Feuerdämon konnte Satan ganz schön passiv-aggressiv sein. Passiv in dem Sinne, dass er seine Umgebung nicht _vollständig_ in Brand setzte.

Bevor irgendwer etwas sagen konnte, stolperte Astaroth mit einem leicht genervten Rin in den Armen rein leise, absolut unauffällig, nur von allen, die da waren (nämlich Satan, Lucifer, Samael, Iblis, Amaimon und Kuro, welcher auf dem Tisch auf einer Decke saß) angestarrt, bahnte sich Astaroth durch das Esszimmer und setzte Rin auf einen Stuhl, der ihn zwischen sich selbst und einem ausdruckslosen Amaimon platzierte.

Lucifer strich sich leicht beschämt eine Haarsträhne hinter ein spitzes Ohr, und man sah, dass er sich vor dem Abendessen nicht die Hände gewaschen hatte. Pfui!

“Lucifer, warum hast du Blut an deiner Hand?”, fragte Satan mit einem Unterton, der von Koffein und angestauten Stress sprach.

Gedanklich sehnte sich Satan nach einer Vater-Kind-Kur mit Rin. Beel könnte er bei Azazel lassen, der war gut in so etwas. Oder bei Amaimon, der verstand sich schon immer mit dem Insektenkönig - man könnte hier jetzt fragen, warum ein Teenager ein Königreich hat, aber sein Königreich besteht ausschließlich aus seinen Insekten-Eigenzüchtungen, als wundert sich niemand wirklich. Die Ameisen verwalten alles. Oder vielleicht konnte er Rin auch noch bei Azazel lassen … auch wenn es ihm im Herz weh tun würde, das Kleinkind alleine zu lassen, was wohl daran lag, dass Rin aus dem Herz des Dämonenkönigs geschaffen worden war.

Lucifer verzog keine Miene, schwieg aber. Überraschenderweise sprang Samael zur Hilfe:

“Lucifer, du Schwein, wäschst dir nicht mal die Hände! Er hat mich zu ihm eingeladen, um mich zu überreden, wieder mit nach Gehenna zu gehen um Rin zu finden, aber als ich dann kam hab ich ihm eine übergezogen, was er dann erwidert hat. Das Blut ist von meiner gebrochenen Nase.”

“Samael, schreist du Leute nicht normalerweise an, bevor du sie schlägst?”, zweifelte Satan. Iblis erinnerte sich daran, wie man sprach: “Normalerweise, aber das ist doch Lucifer! Und Samael sieht sowieso gestresst aus, wohl weil er so lange weg war und -” Satan deutete ihn mit einer Handbewegung an, zu schweigen, was er auch tat. Dann schaute er Astaroth an. Rin war wie immer verwirrt. Astaroth, “die olle Petze” wie manche ihn liebevoll betitelten, petzte.

“Lucifer hat Rin geschlagen und Samael hat ihn angeschrien.”

MIt einem Schlag glich das Esszimmer einer Sauna ohne Wasserdampf und Rin freute sich über seine dämonische Hitzeresistenz (welche in Assiah irgendwie nicht funktioniert hatte, weshalb er im Sommer halb an Hitze gestorben war). Neben ihm starb Astaroth innerlich ein bisschen und alle nicht-Feuerdämonen wohl auch, aber niemand beschwerte sich.

“Rin, ist das wahr?”

Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Die Wahrheit, die war gut.

“Uhm, naja, Iblis hat gesagt, ich solle zu Lucifer und Samael gehen. Das habe ich gemacht - sie haben sich gerade gestritten und nicht gemerkt, dass ich da war und Lucifer hat aus Versehen seine Hand in mein Gesicht gefuchtelt. Ich habe dann Samael gesehen und ihn Clown genannt - sorry - weil er aussah wie mein Schulleiter, den ich aus Gründen “Clown” nenne. Er war dann ein wenig angepisst. Astaroth hat ihn dann aber gegen die Wand gedonnert.”

Die Raumtemperatur sank leicht, während Lucifer und Samael Astaroth Todesblicke zuwarfen.

“Ich bin jetzt aber nicht böse oder so …” fügte Rin hinzu in einem Versuch, die Situation zu entschärfen.

Satan seufzte und trank noch ein bisschen Kaffee. Viel hilft viel, nicht?

“Rin, mein Sohn” - besagter Jungdämon hörte auf, sich darüber zu beschweren. Shiro hatte ihm mal gesagt, dass es okay ist, wenn ein Kind zwei Väter oder zwei Mütter hat. Zwar hatte er damit garantiert nicht so etwas hier gemeint, aber Rin ignorierte das geflissentlich - “Lucifer und Samael haben etwas falsches getan. Lucifer hat dich zwar nicht absichtlich geschlagen, aber er hat auch nicht die Verantwortung übernommen und Samael von dir abgehalten.” Lucifer schaute interessiert an eine Wand, als Satan ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. “Und dein Verhalten, Samael, passt nun wirklich nicht zu deinem Alter.”

Stille trat ein, und Satan zog eine saure Miene. Jetzt seufzte Samael, und trat einen Schritt näher und richtete sich zu Rin. Dann geschah das Unglaubliche.

 

// - Mehr sehen sie im nächsten Kapi- // Sorry, falsches Band! *Geräusche vom Wechseln von VHS-Kassetten*

 

Samael verbeugte sich vor Rin. Nicht die Standardverbeugung, nein, sondern ein harter 90° Winkel, wie mit einem Geodreick (oder Geopentagram, gab es in Gehenna Geodreiecke …?)

“Tut mir leid, Rin, dass ich dich angeschrien habe und dir Angst gemacht habe, ich habe die Beherrschung verloren.”

Man konnte in der Entschuldigung nur einen leichten Widerwillen hören, doch sie war so überraschend vorbei, wie sie begonnen hatte.

Lucifer folgte seinem Beispiel, auch wenn er sich nicht so sehr erniedrigte.

“Ich hätte handeln sollen. Tut mir leid.”

Wieder trat Stille ein.

“Setzt euch hin, ihr Rabauken, es gibt Abendessen.”, orderte Satan, und die beiden setzten sich so weit wie möglich voneinander weg, während sie erleichtert aufatmeten.

Satan nahm ihnen diese Erleichterung nach einem Schluck (sprich: eine Tasse) Kaffee wieder.

“Denkt nicht, dass ihr um Hausarrest wegkommt indem ihr abhaut. Eine Woche, auf eure Zimmer.”

Entrüstete Aufschreie kamen von den beiden.

“Keine Widerrede! Mit eurem Verhalten seid ihr noch längst nicht erwachsen, also bekommt ihr auch noch Hausarrest. Für dich, Samael, heißt das KEIN Amaimon - du weißt warum. Und für dich, Lucifer, kein Bonsai!”

“Was?! Das ist nicht fair! Ich habe gar nichts gemacht!”, unterbrach ihn Amaimon.

“Nichts gemacht?! Da erinnere ich mich aber anders!”, mischte sich Rin ein.

“Das war doch nur Spaß.”

“Nur Spaß?! Du pflanzt Leuten AUS SPASS Larven in den Nacken? Dich sollten sie wegsperren!”, entrüstete sich Rin.

Amaimon murmelte: “... das war ein Ei, keine Larve …”

“Und wenn es ein ausgewachsener Velociraptor war, mir egal!”

“Was kümmert dich eine einzige Vergängliche überhaupt?”

Mit einem “ICH MACH DICH GLEICH VERGÄNGLICH!” versuchte Rin sich auf Amaimon zu stützen, wurde aber von Astaroth zurückgehalten.

Satan stürzte seinen Kopf in seinen Händen ab. Fünf Minuten Ruhe, nur einmal …

Rin beruhigte sich nach gutem Zureden von Astaroth (sprich: mehr Umarmungen) und Amaimon nuschelte eine Entschuldigung. Das Nuscheln erinnerte Rin an jemanden.

“Hey, Beel hat doch das letzte Essen als Abendessen bezeichenet. Was ist das hier dann? Und wo ist er eigentlich?”

“Er schläft.”, antwortete Amaimon gewohnt wortkarg.

“Sein Schlafrhythmus ist ein wenig seltsam.”, fügte Lucifer hinzu, welche momentan damit beschäftigt war eine Tonne Pfeffer aus sein Abendessen zu streuen, während er von Samael böse angeguckt wurde, “Körperlich ein Teenager, innerlich eine Lärche.”

Samael schnäubte. Er schien wegen irgendetwas angepisst zu sein, auch seine Aura war ziemlich … instabil. Was war los?

“Ja, und wahrscheinlich ist er aus dem Nest gefallen, deshalb ist er so merkwürdig.”

“Tut mir leid, dass Spiegel immer zerbrechen, wenn du dich selbst darin begutachten willst, für deine Visage kannst du ja nichts. Aber falls dein IQ es erlauben sollte, bitte erinnere dich daran, dass man für Selbstreflexion keinen Spiegel braucht.”

Bei dem Burn konnte man klar erkennen, dass Lucifer der Sohn eines Feuerdämons erster Klasse war.

“Fick dich.”, war Samaels äußerst rhetorisch gewandte Antwort.

“Und hier sehen wir ein ausgezeichnetes Beispiel mangelnder Intelligenz. Wenn ihm etwas nicht passt, wird er gleich beleidigend.”

Selbst Außenstehende konnten erkennen, wie Satans Lebenszeit wie ein verwackelter Super-8-Film vor seinen Augen ablief. Er wies einen gewissen Verwandtschaftsgrad mit einem Reh vor Scheinwerferlicht auf, wenn man seinen Gesichtsausdruck genauer betrachtete. Fehlte nur noch ein Geweih, aber das hatte ja Beel.

“Ich, beleidigend? Du hast mir gerade einen ganzen Monolog von Beleidigungen vor die Nase gesetzt!”, keifte der Zeitkönig. Rin wünschte sich, dass die Autorin Samael in character schreiben würde - er meinte, dass Samael seine übliche Distanz zu jeglichem Geschehen wahren würde.

“Das waren lediglich wissenschaftliche Feststellungen. Rin, schreib dir das auf, das ist gut für deinen Bildung betreffend Charisma.”

Was? Was hatte Rin jetzt damit zu tun? Doch sein untoter, zombiehafter wissenschaftlicher Wissensdurst erwachte wieder und er fragte: “Was denn jetzt?”. Auf jeden Fall sollte er sich aufschreiben, dass Kinder hier von Grund auf von Geschwistern in Hinsicht alltäglicher Nettigkeit verdorben wurden.

“Alles.”

“Alles?? Okay, aber mein Notizbuch liegt noch in meinem Zimmer. Soll ich das jetzt holen oder was?”

“Wenn du gebildet sein willst, dann ja.”

Bevor besagter Jungdämon aufspringen konnte (auch um dem Konflikt auch nur kurz zu entgehen) ergriff Satan das Wort. Also doch kein Wildunfall.

“Ihr beide esst jetzt auf, und dann geht ihr auf eure Zimmer! Und ich gehe schlafen. Wenn ihr euch in der Zwischenzeit daneben benehmt, finde ich das raus. Iblis, sei so lieb und sag Azazel, dass er in der Zwischenzeit die Verantwortung hat. GUTE NACHT!”, und so verabschiedete sich der Gott Gehennas aus dem Esszimmer.

Stille. Mal wieder.

“... er schläft, nachdem er gerade Kaffee getrunken hat?”, fragte Rin, der sich der seltsamen Gewohnheiten in diesem Haushalt nicht bewusst war. Das war doch Kaffee gewesen, oder? Iblis schaltete sich mit seinem inneren Schnasselwikipedia ein.

“Oh, das macht er manchmal. Wenn es ihm zu viel wird, legt er sich für ne Weile schlafen, das ist von nichts beeinflusst. Kaffee trinkt er nur aus Gewohnheit. Das dauert dann ne Woche oder so.”

“Eine Woche?!”, konnte Rin seinen Ohren nicht glauben und löste damit unabsichtlich eine weiter Sprachlawine bei dem Feuerkönig aus. Samael und Lucifer hatten das Abendessen beendet und verschwanden (hoffentlich) in ihre Zimmer. Amaimon starrte Samael verloren hinterher wie ein kleiner Hund, der nicht verstand, warum ihn sein Besitzer an der Raststätte aussetzt.

Aber Iblis hielt wohl nichts auf.

“Naja, ja. Klingt ein bisschen seltsam, aber es ist so. Das eine Mal, da war er für fast tausend Tage eingeschlafen, da...”

Während Iblis weiter vor sich herbrabbelte, warf Rin einen Blick auf Amaimon, der geknickt aussah. Auch Astaroth bemerkte das und stürzte sich in eine Umarmung mit dem Erdkönig.

Amaimon reagierte nicht wirklich, sondern murmelte nur: “Da war ich noch klein. Ich wollte einfach nicht einfach so schlafen gehen, aber Satan konnte nach den ganzen Konflikten und der Umstrukturierung Gehennas wegen Assiahs Kollaps nicht mehr. Samael hat mir dann jeden Abend eine Geschichte erzählt, bis ich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen bin. Es hat ihm nichts ausgemacht, selbst wenn es zwei Stunden gedauert hat.”

Okay. Rin konnte das nicht aushalten. Am liebsten würde er jetzt Satan höchstpersönlich eine reinhauen, aber damit würder er wohl nicht viel erreichen.

Stattdessen entschloss er sich dazu, Samael einen Besuch abzustatten und ihn zu fragen, was zum Henker hier los war. Er schuldete ihm einige Antworten, und wenn es nur der Grund war, aus dem er als Strafe nicht mit Amaimon zusammen sein konnte.


End file.
